Our Faith
by Morosely2101
Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, more summary inside
1. That Girl

**Our Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p>Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, no matter what he is? What does it takes to have her in his arms…it takes faith, and faith, which you really can't deny. A fate you can't run from. Is this man willing to let the past be the past and focus on his future, and on the girl he loves the most? [ValtorBloom]

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: That Girl<span>

* * *

><p>All my life, I've done things that are indescribable. Despicable. People blame me for what happened. A life where I did all the wrong doings that I shouldn't done in the first place and never listen to. A world where everyone hates me. How can I possible live like this? How can anyone deny my wrongs? They can't, no matter how much you tell them the truth, they would never believe it, and they will always say it's <em>you; <em>you're the one who did this. You're a wicked person, a destroyer. A person can never know another person's half story, and they don't know mine. It was the ancestral witches who played with me, took every advantage of me, to use me for their own selfish games. To become a person, whom everyone will hate. I never did this through my heart, but they were the ones who had complete power over me. I did things forcedly; because of them I lost what once used to claim was mine.

For once in my life, I wanted to do something…something right, something everyone will look up to me as a good person not a threat or an evil villain, and to begin with this I must free the people of Domino and set them free once again. But how? I can't even walk up to them and face them. They will destroy me for what I have done.

I want everyone to think that I'm a good person; I never threatened anyone's life. But they all think I did, threatened the lives of the royal family of Domino, ending their royal blood lineage. But it was the work of the ancestral witches they were the ones who desperately wanted to end their bloodline and placed me as blame, while still I believe there's a child, a princess of that kingdom, the youngest child of king Oritel and queen Marion of Domino her older sister Daphne must've saved her from the clutches of the ancestral witches. She's alive somewhere in the magical universe. I could feel her essence, since she also has the dragon's flame, which connects to mine.

I want to find this princess and help her find her parents, and only then my name will be finally cleared. I don't belong to the dark side anymore, but to the path of light, love, and compassion everything that was good in life. Who am I you say? My name's Valtor. The man who destroyed Domino along with the ancestral witches, if I find this princess…will she blame me? I wouldn't blame her of course, but I want to set things right for her, and let her at least gain my trust and have faith in me, and free her parents and people.

I don't want to live like this anymore…hiding in the shadows afraid of my own fate. I want to step up from all this and begin a new leaf. All I want is this to end and find someone special in my life. I want someone to love me for whom I am truly. A girl that's worth loving for…a girl loving me back in return…

* * *

><p>Right on the outside skirts of Magix, a man, dressed like the seventies was walking down in Magix, clearly he had no plans for the day and decided to spend it in Magix, while he was walking many girls who were giving him the flirtatious looks to him. At that he smiled, and winked at them. He still looked young possibly like a young teenager, he wanted to buy new clothes and change his style a bit. To more look like he was from this generation, rather than having girls giving him an awkward look.<p>

He wanted to look like a guy more of this generation and have a girl of his dreams to love him. He went to a small department for men, and picked himself a slim black skinny pants with a white open blouse which made him look sexy, and a leather black jacket. Once he bought those outfits he flickered himself into this outfit. He looked good in modern clothes; he looked better than his old ones. Then he went to have a hair cut, he cut his hair but not too short, but medium length hair, his hair was long. After all that he looked handsome many girls who saw him, had their jaws dropped. He had this over whelmed pride within him; it felt good, just to be a normal guy. Nothing more, nothing less just an average guy, and he liked it. Being a guy with absolute nothing to do, no tasks…

The sun was starting to set…it was a prefect time to go out and party and have a few drinks as well. So, Valtor had decided to go to a club, he wanted to have fun for a change and experience something _different, _like he never did before. Once he walked into the fancy club he was in total shock for what he saw, it was so _different_ like nothing he ever seen before. It was like a mad and crazy day to him. A wall of sound and light hit Valtor as he entered the club. It was enormous space with curving walls, once he walked in, he was in shock for the club, flickering lights in all neon colors: hot red, bright orange, neon yellow, neon green, cold blue, burning purple and snow white, and burning pink. Aside of all this, young people were dancing on the floors, sitting on bars drinking, some of them even sitting on coaches, talking with their friends, boyfriends/ girlfriends. Everyone seemed to be off into their own little world doing what ever they want, and most of them were young teenagers, rather than adults. He saw all of the beautiful young women, but none of them seemed his type. He sighed, as if the weight of world was being carried on his shoulders, it was going to be a long night.

He wondered if he can get through the night, with at least a girl to know, and he sat alone, on the coach a young redheaded girl who was alone sat across from him. He wonder what kind of girl goes alone to a club alone with no one companying her, and at the same time it would be unsafe for her. Somehow he felt something about this young girl, a girl that she'll love him for who he is truly no matter what he had done in the past. Maybe, just maybe she was the girl to love him for whom he is, and not see him as a monster. He wanted to erase his old memories and move on. It was hard to move on when all he can think about is_ moving on._

He wanted to talk to her, she seems so lonely tonight, he even wondered why? Does she have any friends? He wanted to do something as if to cheer her up, the way she was sitting you can tell she's down for some reason and so with that he got up from the coach and waked over to the young girl. Wondering if she wants company for the night. She was a beautiful and attractive girl; something about her was calling him. They way she was dressed not like all girls, but very proper which suited her completion, the way the lights were hitting her made her dazzle, under the flashing lights. Something about her, felt familiar to him a wave in presence to be exact. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Looks like someone needs company for the night." Valtor said in a deep voice, in a way, which startled Bloom, she turn to face him. She gave him a small weak smile. She wanted someone to be with her, talk to her... He noticed she wanted his company and so with that he sat down next to her.

"So, what's a beautiful girl doing here alone?" Valtor asked, then he noticed the girl's expression had changed; it seemed to him that someone hurt her in a way; her expression was full of sadness, and dull to it. What happened to this girl? Why is she so lonely? Why is she sad? Is it because someone broke-up with her? He wanted answers from her.

"My boyfriend broke-up with me saying that he's in love with another girl…I can't believe he did that to me…." she cried, and leaned on his strong muscular chest, crying. Valtor was in shock for the girl, and felt pity for her. He gently pulled her to him at the instant touch there was an electrical spark that just happened. It rushed through out his entire body. It felt so good; to know that there was a connection going on.

"Everything will be better, I promise you." he said, which at this, Bloom pulled away from and looked at him, her mascara was smeared all over her face. This man who was there for was telling her everything is going to be okay, he was so sweet and handsome, in a way too. She stop with the sniffing and cry and gave him this warm relaxed looked as if, she accepted him. She leaned on his chest, "thanks-I just…needed someone to comfort me. He's a jerk if I tell you so." she said sarcastically, and started to laugh. Valtor smiled to her. He loved seeing her happy and to have a smile on her face.

"He seems so, since he hurt you. How can anyone hurt a pretty, and sweet girl?" he said in a soft and comforting voice, which somehow made me tingle from the inside, which is of pure joy. There was something about this man, something utterly dangerous, so mysterious about him, which makes me think that he's much more than what he actually seems. Another man just hiding behind the mask a man with another story behind him. He seems so caring and sweet and kind, not like Sky on the other hand who dumped me for Diaspro. He was_different._

"Can I ask what happened or you rather not talk about it?" Valtor asked the girl, raising a brow at her. The girl slowly pulled away from him, and wiped the tears from her eyes and she gently composed herself and chose her words carefully.

"Yes, you may." she replied in a way she wanted Valtor to know what just happened between her and her ex-boyfriend.

"So, what happened?" he asked in a confident, voice. Wondering how he broke her heart.

"He well, loved another girl who was previously his fiancé Diaspro, and so on, he said to me I was more of a friend than his lover, and that broke me in half when he said that." Bloom said. This made him angry, how could a guy dump a girl like this for someone else. She was in so much pain and heart-broken because of him.

"I'm sorry about what happened…" Valtor said in a sorrow tone, feeling the girl's broken feelings. She looked at him, he was really something else not like other guys, most of the guys are jerks, but he wasn't which makes him special and different from other guys.

"Do want to dance with me pretty girl?" Valtor asked, as if to make her happy, getting up from his seat offering the girl his hand. She glanced at him, and then glanced at his pale hand, wondering if she wanted to dance with him. She wanted to dance with him; in fact she wanted to be with him all night long. She placed her hand in his pale on, and he led her through the dance floor. Gently placing his hand behind the girl's back.

He placed a hand right behind her back and another in her hand and he slowly stared to dance with her. She was amazed by his dance skills; he was much better than Sky. She had to admit she liked him already. Valtor looked into the girl's blue eyes, there was much hope in her eyes. Hope that would never make you gives up. She's the most beautiful girl in the eyes of Valtor; she had captured his heart, by making him fall for her. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue strapless sweetheart mini dress, with silver heels. Her hair was long till her waist in curls, she had beautiful make up on, but fixed her mascara since it was smeared all over her face.

She was smiling to him, she wrapped her hands behind his neck and looked deep into his golden eyes, a spark was held in them. She clutched closer to him, resting her head on his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He never held a girl up close him like that before, he remembered that many girls who saw him, feared him, not even coming close to him. This girl was no girl like them, she wasn't afraid of him; she let him wrap her in his arms for comfort and protection. A girl would tremble in his arms trying to escape from him, but she wasn't like those girls. She clearly wanted to be in his warm comforting arms. He gently stroke her beautiful red hair, running his fingers in between her hair. He never imagined a night like this, a night he'll never have in a million of years.

The girl in his arms wasn't trembling with fear, or anxiety. It was another thing...he felt from her. Warm, loving emotions. Could it be, that she's destined to be with him forever? A destiny, which he didn't know of as if their souls were tied up to meet, as if it was both their fate. It was crazy to know whether it was true or not. He wanted to believe in it so badly, as if this was more than a dream...more than reality. Life was crazy enough, to reveal unexpected gems...

"You know something..." Bloom whispered into his ear. He looked down at her; she had this innocent look on her face, as if she wants to let him on a secret...a secret that was deep one. Valtor was twirling the girl under his arms, slowly. The light beamed on Bloom, making her the star of the night. Was this all dream? A dream he would never wake up from. He wished it were true.

"What is it?" he asked in a smooth deep tone, his voice was so rich and deep, and the girl was literally melting in his arms leaning on his chest, looking for support from him. He was very concern for me, and my health being. He's so kind, and sweet.

"I...I like you."

He looked at her in daze; he was in utter disbelief when she just said that. Was she crazy to like him? Could he believe what she was saying was true? Was she feeling a connection with him as well? The girl wanted him. She liked him. He was in shock and responded to her "I...I like you too."

She blushed when he said that too her, he was actually admitting feelings for a girl for the first time ever in his life. He never felt so...so good about it...so happy and calm. He truly had feelings for the young girl. They way she was looking at him, made him want to have her all to himself for eternity. It was an endless dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. This was really unexpected fate to happen just now. A girl was actually starting to have some feelings for him.

He leaned down to the girl wanting to kiss her, she closed her eyes, and pulled herself closer to him, (though even when she was wearing heels, she still was a bit shorter than him) and kissed him. They both deepened the kiss...

_Is this a dream, or this is real? I can't believe it. He's the one..._

_...the one destined to be with me forever, at the connection of a kiss...this kiss was rare...not like any other. Not once I felt this with Sky, as I was feeling with him...I know he's the one for me. Feeling the love, compassion, and warmth...every single emotion that was combined into one. This was nothing compared to Sky's._

* * *

><p>He wanted to show me something special something romantic, so he took me out to the lake, it was about no more than 10 o'clock, it was amazing. I gasped. It was the most amazing sight to see at night. The moon's reflection was reflected onto the lake shinning. The oak leaves were moving from the winds. The breeze of the air was cold. I was starting to get cold, but the air felt so good. Then a felt something heavy was placed right on my shoulders, I looked to the man, and he gave me his jacket. (since he was only his open-up blouse shirt, which made him sexy).<p>

"Thanks, it's pretty cold out. I should've brought something...but I forgot since I was upset." Bloom said.

"No, problem." he said. I snuggled against his chest. Something about him, seems so mysterious...dangerous. What ever it is, is making me get so attracted to him.

"Do you have friends?" he gazed down at me. "Yes, I do have friends." I replied in a stupid way. What does he thinks, that I don't have friends. He noticed her reaction and grinned at her. "Of course you do. How silly of me asking such a question?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay."

I leaned on him; the night couldn't get any better or could it. This has been an amazing day, with him around rather than having Sky. I hope he's enjoying himself with Diaspro. I smiled. I looked at him; his golden eyes were filled with so much life, and strength. He's my one true soul mate. I know it. Valtor gazed at the girl, she was glowing under the scant of the moonlight, her blue eyes, shinning like a diamond, her pale skin, so soft and smooth like a creamy. This night was soo _romantic._

"Thanks for the night, I really enjoyed your company. When will I see you again?" Bloom asked, and now they were both in front the gateway of Alfea. They had couple of weeks off, until school is back in session.

"Whenever you want, my love." Valtor said, and this flattered Bloom, her cheeks turned red, he kissed her right on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll see you soon." Then the girl walked to back to her dorm where her friends are waiting for her, he looked at her. She was totally the most beautiful girl ever, the way she was walking back, her hips swaying. He has a feeling he's going to see her often, and this was good sign. A start of a new leaf.

* * *

><p>Once she made it back to the dorm, she closed the door behind her slowly without making a sound knowing that her friends might be asleep, and slid to the ground, happy for the first time in a long time. She had a good time, she wondered who was this <em>mysterious man. <em>She didn't even get his name, and he didn't get her name either. How will he ever find her again? How can she find this man? Many question were running through her mind, suddenly her thoughts were burst when the light were flickered on. It hurt her eyes, she shield it with her hands.

"Bloom is that you?" Flora asked. Bloom slowly opened her eyes to see the winx all gathered in the room. How was she going to explain to them where she was? It was midnight. She was late and she knew it.

"Where were you Bloom?" Aisha asked, noticing her friend getting up from the ground, and the winx noticed that there was a guy's jacket on Bloom's shoulder.

"Ohhh..." Stella said, and winked at Bloom. Knowing where she was, and what was going on. The girls gathered around Bloom wanting to know the whole gossip story. They couldn't resist asking, they had to know everything.

"So where were you exactly Bloom, who was there. Was there a special someone involved?" Musa asked and the rest of the girls looked at her, giving her 'puppy dog's looks'. Bloom finally gave up and wanted to tell them, she knew she couldn't resist their faces.

"Okay girls I'll tell you." Bloom said, she walked to her part of the dorm and sat on her bed, she took off her heels and put it to the side, and so she started to tell them everything what happened and she didn't miss any part for what happened. First they knew Sky broke-up with Bloom and how heart-broken she was.

"Ohhh...sounds so good you should have a second date with him Bloom." Stella said with enthusiasm, getting up and trying to picture Bloom with her second starting to plan out her outfit for that date.

"So, who is he?" Tecna asked.

"Well...I didn't ask what his name?" Bloom said nervously.

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY YOU'VE BEEN ALL NIGHT WITH HIM AND DIDN'T ASK HIS NAME." Stella shouted.

"Calm down Stell...you're going to wake up the whole school if you don't lower you're voice." Flora said trying to calm down her blond haired friend.

"Don't worry...about that." Bloom said.

"How? How could you not worry?" Stella said freaking out; she started to shake Bloom's shoulder "what if he didn't come back to you, what if he's with someone else."

"He's not because he told me so, that I was the first girl he ever liked. Assuming he didn't like other girls..." Bloom said with confidence, knowing he's not out with another girl. Since she made him feel like he was a special guy from all guys.

"Okay..." Stella said in a calm tone.

"So, how is he going to where you are?" Aisha asked winking to Bloom.

"He told me he goes to red fountain, and that he's a wizard probably can find me...or something." Bloom said.

"Better find out who's your _mystery_ guy B. We're dying to know" Musa said with a hit of anxiety.

"Ya…I know...I better hit the hay I'm soo tired." Bloom yawned, with that everyone went to their dorms and slept. Bloom was in her bed she had her diary, she was writing her day she today:

**Today's Date: ****NOV. TUES. 16, 2008**

_DEAR DIARY:_

_Today has been an amazing day. Ever since Sky dumped me, left me for Diaspro. I could care less about him and that slut. I've met a handsome, wonderful, kind, gentle guy. I if say he's even cuter than Sky. He IS WAY CUTER! He's so romantic; he cared about my health and me. He such a wonderful guy. He's tall lean, he's muscular, pale skin color (a bit paler than mine's) he has golden eyes, which held so much life, concern and emotions towards me. He even asked me if I was okay, since I was still hurting over the break-up over Sky. We met at a club during the late afternoon when the sky was setting. Then later he took me to the lake, which was sooo romantic..._

_I wonder who is he? I forgot to ask his name, how silly of me? What kind of guy is he? There's something about him, just makes me wondered about him. He's so mysterious...dangerous...strong. My head is filled with so many questions. I want answers from him. How am I going to find my_ mystery guy?

_I wonder who is he? From where does he come from? From which realm?_

_I really...really...really like him. Maybe he's the one...my one _true_ love. I hope he is. He's such a caring guy._

_What is his name?_

Soon Bloom was done writing in her diary and she fell asleep, dreaming about the man she met. Hoping to find him, wherever he is...?


	2. New Love

**Our Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p>Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, no matter what he is? What does it takes to have her in his arms…it takes faith, and faith, which you really can't deny. A fate you can't run from. Is this man willing to let the past be the past and focus on his future, and on the girl he loves the most? [ValtorBloom]

* * *

><p><em>~A destiny waiting to be profilled. A fate you can't run from. A night where it happens all. Sparks will fly. New worlds will be shared, a love story will begin, love has limitless boundaries...a night just to remember what love can actually do. Our worlds may seem different, but our hearts and souls remains the same, tied together in an endless love...fate has it ways to come to us and bring us together...<em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: New Love<span>

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>_…_

Bloom slowly opened her eyes, and she peek, everything was still the same. Flora her friend was still sleeping in her bed. It must be early still; the sun was still rising up. Her pet bunny was sleeping in his own little bed. She couldn't fall back to sleep even if she wanted too. The images from last night was just indescribable…

She glanced at the clock; it was still 8:30 a.m. She was never up this early, but today was different. She was _different_, ever since last night. Then she heard a loud thud coming from a window, she got up from the bed wondering what it was, once she opened the window, she saw a floating letter, and flew in. She grabbed the letter and slowly opened the letter and she started reading what it was saying:

_'Hey, how are you? Are you feeling better? I don__'__t really don__'__t know how to say things but in words__…__you know something, about last night when I was with you I felt a spark between us__…__a spark that never loses it__'__s light. There__'__s something about you__…__something that made me change, made me feel what love actually is. Emotions that I never experienced before. Emotions that were exploding everywhere. I was lost in my emotions. You know, I never got to know you__'__re name, and you never got to know mine. Do you want to meet up tonight say around 6 o__'__clock, in front of the gates of Alfea? I__'__ll take you to wherever you desire to go to__…__I hope I will see you tonight, beautiful.'_

_~Your Secret Admirer~_

A smile grew wider on her face, how in the hell did he know where was she was and how did this letter get to her exact room? How did he even know she was awake? Was he awake too, because of last night? It didn't matter to her; all she was caring about was meeting with him tonight. She felt like she was the happiest person in the whole universe. With all this moving around and giggling, Flora woke up to see Bloom…well happy, like as if she was a new person ever since last night. Whatever was going on with her must be good news or else Bloom wouldn't be this happy. She got out of bed, "seems someone is happy."

Bloom was startled, she saw Flora up and awake. Did she wake Flora up? Was is it because of her noise that woke her up? "Good morning, Flora."

"Good morning, Bloom. You seem to be off to a cheery morning." Flora stated.

"I am." Bloom replied.

"Have a good night sleep?" Flora asked. Then Kiko woke up to see Bloom and Flora chatting, with his usual mornings he ran to Bloom and climb on her shoulders, and sat there. Bloom smiled, "good morning mister," and tickled Kiko's chin. Bloom turned to Flora and replied, "Yes, I did Flora a good one too." Bloom hugged her bunny in her arms, snuggling Kiko up to her chest.

They heard a knock on their door, it was the rest of the winx. They came in. "Good morning, girls." Flora, and Bloom said.

Stella wasn't the typical girl who likes to wake up early, but today was an acception to wake up early, since she knew there was an up coming event in Magix she wanted to attend to and must get ready. It was the miss. Magix's event, which is every girl's dream to win the beauty passion.

"Good morning to you." Flora, and Bloom replied. Most of the girls sat on Bloom's bed. "So, Bloom what with the face and the mood today of all days?" Stella asked.

"Nothing really it was from last night, I just couldn't stop thinking about him." Bloom said. The girls looked at one another, and looked right at Bloom with evil smile on their faces.

"So you really _like-like-like _him." Stella hinted to Bloom, and she blushed. Well, for the fact that Bloom had some feelings for him last night, and why couldn't she get another chance of love again. Sometimes the first person you meet isn't the one right for you. Plenty of people of second or third chances of love, and now this was her second one and she was willing to move one from Sky and get to know this guy.

"Well, he's a really nice guy, so why not have a second chance." Bloom admitted.

"That's it, you're really moving on from Sky." Musa asked.

"Yup, even though he's with Diaspro. I'm actually kind of happy for him." Bloom said with relief, since now he's with Diaspro for one in her life.

"I don't plan getting back with him, there someone else now, and why blow it away when you have the chance." Bloom smiled.

"If he's making you happy than we're all happy for you, right girls." Stella said.

"Right." they said, Stella decided to relax on the bed so she leaned back, but she heard a crumbling noise, like a paper being crumbled under her. She saw a paper to a side, and decided to grab it, and she gasped and smirked at Bloom.

"Bloom looks like he found you're address if I'm correct..." she giggled. This made everyone's attention to focus on Stella, as she waved the paper in the air.

"Looks like someone's leaving us out on the fun." Stella gazed at Bloom, who was well trembling and laughing nervously.

"Well, that note was from the morning it was tapping on the window, and so I opened the letter was just there." Bloom answered.

"_From_ _you're secret admire_..." which made all the girls giggle, causing Bloom to blush.

"Well ya, since basically he didn't want to give his name just yet, until we meet tonight." Bloom said.

"Second date is what all I'm hearing girl." Aisha winked at Bloom.

"Obviously he isn't giving up on you. He really _does like you._" Tecna said intentionally.

"Well then it gives up good time to go shopping." Stella said cheerfully. Nothing other than shopping can make her happy and all enthusiast for the day, or going out on a date with her boyfriend Brandon. Especially since today was the miss. Magix's contest, what was better than that. Everyone was happy including Bloom.

* * *

><p>The winx called the specialist and informed them that they're going shopping, and they agreed they told the winx that Sky and Diaspro would tag along with them, so it won't be a surprise for Bloom to see them together. The winx told Bloom that they were tagging along with Sky and Diaspro. Bloom didn't mind, she had something else to do, and someone else involved in her life now and was happy that she found someone. Sky and Diaspro won't effect her in any way possible.<p>

Bloom was wearing a jeans strapless dress, with pink heals, and matching jeans jacket, her hair was down with slight curls, she was wearing pink earring with silver necklace. She put on make up, pale pink eyeshadow, black mascara, nice rose color blush and lip gloss. She was adding her last finishing touch, to her face.

"Are you done yet Bloom?" Stella asked, usually Stella would be the last one done, but Bloom this time she wanted to look nice, just incase if she runs into him in Magix.

"Ya, I'm coming." she grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room, turning the lights off.

Once she saw Stella tapping her feet, she knew she was waiting for her quite a while. "So, what took you so long?" she looked at Bloom, noticing something was just different she would never do, was putting a little over board make-up usually she ends up putting mascara, blush and lip-gloss. She added more features this time, she had nice shaded eyeshadow, colored in her brows and did a nice conturing on her face, which made her face giving a radiant glow.

"Oh, I was...was just adding a few extra details just incase if I ran into him, in Magix." Stella's eyes widen in realization she wanted to look good, if she see's the mystery man in town, and giggled.

"Someone's in love..." she kept on saying, Bloom sighed. Stella loves to see people in love, it was kind of her thing and loves to comment on what to do in this sort of situation. Bloom loved she's such a good friend. She helped her to get over Sky and find someone else and she was right it did help.

"Where's everyone?" Bloom asked Stella.

"There all down, outside. The guys are there. Um...Bloom do you mind that Sky and Diaspro are coming too." Stella asked, wondering how would Bloom feel about them coming, because Bloom's still hurt about Sky breaking up with her.

"No, it's fine." Bloom said with complete honesty, she really didn't care if they did come or not. All she wanted to do was shop with her best friends, and find the perfect outfit for her tonight's date. She wondered what will Sky say to her, will he even notice her, or talk to her anymore, probably not. She already moved on and she's quite happy about it.

Once she made it out side she was relief, but somehow she heard a familiar voice that washed over her. She just stood there in her position "Bloom..." she didn't want to turn around and face him all what he had done to her was hurt her in a way which was too deep to heal. Her hands were in a fists shaped she wished she never went down. She had no choice to turn around a place a fake smile on her face. She gave him a slight smile.

"Hi, Bloom been a while right." Sky said nervously.

"Ya its been." She sighed.

"So...how are you doing?" he asked, why on Magix's sake would he even ask this question '_how I am doing?' _Sometimes he makes me mad. It's a stupid question to even ask.

"I'm fine..." I said emotionless.

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you I never meant to hurt you. You're my friend and well Diaspro means a lot more to me. I never meant to hurt you honestly." he said with remorse in his voice.

"-now me and her are together, and it's best if you moved on Bloom. Try to forget me its for the best." Sky said with guilt coming up in his tone. I just stood there just waiting for him to finish what he has to say. It didn't really bother me what he's saying.

"I hope you won't be bothered by Diaspro." he said with hope in his tone.

"She won't bother me, Sky believe me." I said, he looked at me with a confused look. He always knew that whenever the name '_Diaspro_' was brought up, I had a face. This time I actually didn't have a face.

"Are you sure?" he asks again with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Positive." I say, reassuring Sky that everything will be fine, and it will. I gave him a smile of reassurance.

"Come on guys were aren't going to stay all day here or are we?" Stella asked, and with that we all left to Magix. I saw Diaspro and Sky talking. I could hear that he was bring my name up, I sighed I didn't want to be apart of this anymore. I see Diaspro nodding, I think she's okay with it, I hope she is, cuz for the sake of it me and Sky are over.

* * *

><p>There was so many beautiful places to shop at, right then I see a perfect dress that was just on the mannequin. It was just the prefect one for tonights date with <em>him<em>. I went into the store, so did Stella and Brandon she wanted to buy the prefect outfits for tonight's miss. Magix's contest. Brandon was there helping her to decide the outfits that looked prefect on Stella.

I got the dress, in size small. I went to the fitting room to try it on. The dress was a strapped white with colorful floral print, so I slid the dress and hung it to the side, and wore this dress, it was very beautiful the dress's length was just above the knee in a few inches. I loved the dress, it's just perfect. I wanted to ask Stella about this dress, and what's her opinion, she's the fashion queen around here. Once I peeked outside, just great I saw Sky. I can't walk out from this fitting room, I hear Stella's voice I turned my head around to see Stella walking towards Brandon asking him how does she looks in it. I have to go quickly without Sky actually noticing me. So, I walked to Stella and asked her "Stella, what do you think?"

She looked at me and gasped, "darling you look stunning in this dress, you should buy it for tonight's date."

I blush, and asked, "you think I should, what about the back." I turned around and held my hair up. She walked up to me and placed her hand right on the inside of the dress, to see the size measurement. I already know its just perfect on me.

"It's perfect Bloom." she said with a smile on her face. I smiled to her, "thanks" I said.

"No, problem any time darling." Stella said. I walked back to my fitting room to change, but Sky noticed me. Dammit. I wonder what he's going to say. He walked to me, and said "you look beautiful Bloom." I blush, once I turned around to see Sky I stopped with the blushing.

"Uh...Sky..." I said tumbling back. He was coming closer and closer to me. What's with him? He's with Diaspro, isn't that what he wanted? What does he want?

"Bloom, you...you look stunning." he said in a way which made me shiver. Seriously what the hell is up with him. The way he was looking at me, was filled with love...no he couldn't I'm with someone else. Why can't he leave me alone? Then I saw a girl coming out from the fitting room wearing the same dress as mine, Sky turned around it was Diaspro. "Thank goodness..." I mumbled. Sky went to Diaspro leaving me alone, and I went back to my fitting room and changed back into my clothes. Now, all I needed is new pairs of heels and couple of accessories.

So, I bought this dress, and walked out of this place along with Stella who had just bought tons of clothes. I feel bad for Brandon he was carrying her bags around. Stella and I walked into the shoes' department.

"Wow..." I said, there was tons of shoes, each one of them so different and stylish.

"Wow, is the right word for that Bloom." Stella squealed, she was so happy and sooo excited. Brandon sighed. I feel bad for him, how long is he going to put up with this. Now all I had to do is to find the perfect heels. I looked through many shoes, and tried on many none of them were comfortable for my feet. Ugh. This is going to be such a long day. Then I looked around and my eyes, fell on the perfect heels, it seems comfy enough to wear and grabbed it. It was a white wedged heels it was just prefect to complete my outfit.

* * *

><p>Once I was done with all my shopping I went out of the store to see all the girls except Stella done shopping along with their boyfriends.<p>

"Hey girls." Bloom said.

"Hey, Bloom." they all replied. Soon they all saw Stella walking out of the shop with lots of bags, which Brandon was carrying they all giggled at the sight of him carrying all that bags that Stella was forcing him to carry. A certain someone was watching the redheaded fairy from a distant, then he vanished. The girls all walked around the mall, Stella was surely done with shopping for today. While they were walking in the mall, a man kept on following a certain fairy, a redheaded one in particular. Bloom was feeling this presence of his again, she felt it, and knows its him. He was here somewhere in the mall. Indeed he is here, he wants to buy her a gift, but he has no idea what she likes and he began following her to have an idea of what she likes.

* * *

><p><em>It was a quarter to six...<em>

Bloom wondered what time was it hoping that she's not late for tonight's date. She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped it was almost six o'clock she needs to get going now, so she won't be late for the date.

"Girls, I need to go." Bloom said.

"We'll see you later Bloom." they all said. Sky wondered why Bloom's in a hurry? He never saw her like this before, she was panicking once she looked at the clock. He even wonder was she meeting with someone _else. _What ever it is, he was going to find out where is she going at this time of day. He wanted to follow her without Diaspro knowing where he's going, he told the guys and Diaspro he had to leave he had something important to do with his father.

_'I wonder where is she going at this time.' _Sky thought to himself. _'What if she's with someone else.' _this made him angry, he didn't want Bloom to be with someone else rather than him. He even remembered how he broke-up with her. To be honest, she's more beautiful than Diaspro he doesn't even remember why he broke-up with her.

He was hiding between the trees in the forest not to far from Alfea, but close enough to see the gates of Alfea. He saw a man standing there waiting...waiting for someone in particular. He had long blond-red hair, and pale skin, he was wearing black slim pants, with a nice button up shirt, and red leather jacket. Sky thought if this was the _guy _that Bloom is going out with tonight, he better make sure that he gets it...

Suddenly he saw a girl walked out, it was Bloom. She was beautiful, the way she was walking swaying her hips made his heart skip a beat. He remembered that she wasn't going out with him, she was wearing the dress that she bought earlier, her hair was gently flowing and was in curls, her bangs were clipped to the side. They way the man greeted her by kissing her hand made his heart burn. He looked at the man, who had Bloom in his arms. He remember that Bloom was moving on and he remembered he asked her many times, because he wasn't the one willing to let her move on with that question of his.

* * *

><p>Valtor took Bloom to a special restaurant that he knows of in Magix, they were both now sitting on the table. The table was nice, three beautiful candles were lit on. The waiter came and poured them their drinks into the cup. They were sitting outside alone, mostly everyone was sitting inside but they didn't want to sit inside. Valtor looked at Bloom she looked stunning in her dress and said,"you look beautiful tonight."<p>

This made Bloom head pop out in realization for what he told her, and gave a slight blush. "Thank you."

"You know I haven't really introduced myself that night." he said.

"Neither did I. We were both chatting and I guess we both forgot to." Bloom said giggled.

"I'm Valtor." He said.

"Nice to meet you Valtor, I'm Bloom." They both shaked hands.

"Bloom, what a lovely name for a girl like you." Valtor said. Bloom blushed at his comment. Bloom looked at him, something about him seems so...so different. She wanted to find out, behind his mysterious life.

"So, where are you from?" Bloom asked taking a sip from her drink. Valtor was prepared to answer that question for he knew she would ask this question.

"I'm from here Magix city." he answered.

"Really?" Bloom raised her eyebrow up, "-because I never saw you around here before?"

"That's because I teach here." Valtor said.

"Teach where?" Bloom asked.

"At Could Tower." He said. He wanted to prove himself that now he was different man, not like the man he had been before in the past. Next week he'll be starting to teach at could tower as the professor and he wants to gain some information about restoring the planet that he once destroyed along with the ancestral witches. He changed his name so teacher would recognize him as the evil and terrible Valtor, he would be called as _professor Vladimir._

"A school for witches." Bloom said in shock. He noticed her frightened face. She defiantly seemed to hate witches for some reason.

"Um...I don't have to teach there if you don't want me too." He said slowly understanding her frustration towards the witches.

"No. I'm sorry, it's just that I hate them they can be so cruel. If you're going to be a teacher I don't really mind, all I care about is seeing _you."_ She blushed. Valtor notice her red cheeks and grinned to her.

"Oh, really. So you want me to teach there..." he asked slowly, making sure that she's okay with it.

"Yes, I don't think those witches would change you. You're really nice. A tip of warning I should say to you." Bloom smirked to him.

"What is this waring of yours?" He asked smoothly. He knows that if he'll be teaching there, she'll start saying don't flirt with other girls, don't let them have interest in you and such on...

"Let me guess don't flirt with the witches." He raised an eyebrow at her, at this Bloom's face turn red from embarrassment.

"Yes...wait I mean No.." she said embarrassed by the statement he just said. She was being too judgmental about that, she didn't mean to say that to him or think of such a thing.

"I'm just joking." he teased her, earning an angry glare from Bloom. "Your mean." Bloom teased.

"Your getting a little jealous don't you think?" he asked.

"Me. Jealous. No, maybe..." Bloom grinned in return.

"Enough about me, now you. I want to know you what's your life story's about?" he asked coolly.

"My story, you don't really want to know that." Bloom said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"My life's pretty much full of pain is all I can say." Bloom said sadly. He noticed a sad expression flew across her face when he asked her about her life, and in seconds her sad expression faded away.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he reached out his hand to hers to comfort her. She smiled to him.

"It's okay."

Then the waiters arrived with the food that they had ordered and set it on the table, and they begun eating. Valtor had this feeling that they were both being watched by somebody, and it wasn't them, it was guy. A blond guy too. Why was he following them? Valtor glanced inside the restaurant to see the blond man sitting alone on the bar drinking...Was he waiting for their movement? Why was he on them? Bloom sensed Valtor's tense and she slowly spoke out, "is everything okay Valtor?" Her blue eyes shinning with worry. He sighed and said, "I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling like someone is watching us."

"Why would someone watch us?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Who is this person?" Bloom asked.

"He's inside the restaurant sitting alone, a blond man." Valtor whispered.

_'A blond man?'_ Bloom thought. Why would a blond man follow them? Unless he wasn't just any blond man but Sky. She noticed he was pretty jealous of her when she was wearing trying on this dress earlier. Could it be him? Possible, if it was she must get out of her.

"Bloom...BLOOM." Valtor snapped at the dazed Bloom who was in her own world thinking about the strange man (which, possible could be her ex-boyfriend.) She sighed. "Lets go." Valtor had paid for the dinner. Bloom wore her cardio jacket, since she was a bit cold, tonight the weather was a little more cooler than yesterday. Sky noticed them leaving, he wanted to wait for couple of minutes.

"Do you know him?" Valtor asked.

"Yes, and I think it's him." Bloom responded.

"You mean your ex-boyfriend." Valtor said, Bloom nodded.

"His name is Sky." Bloom said.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking in Magix, they'd lost the blond man (Sky) finally, they just wanted to be alone and they were alone. Valtor had his arms wrapped on Bloom's waist pulling her closer to him. Tonight they were both happy too see each other, after everything that happened, still it was a perfect night.<p>

"Hum...when will your first day of class begin." Valtor asked. She looked at him and sighed "tomorrow is the first day, I can't believe that summer vacation is over, it's short."

"How many years have you been attending Alfea?" Valtor asked.

"This is going to be my third and final year." Bloom said.

"Really?" he said astonished.

"So, what's your goal for this year? I heard that entering the final year can be pretty amazing, because you might reach the level of Enchantix the final form of a fairy." Bloom was shocked when he said that, a final form called "Enchantix" how did he know that.

"How do you know that?" Bloom asked astounded by this.

"Because my dear I use to study about fairies and their unique abilities." he said, with honesty, he used to study about them and their weakness and strength.

"So what kind of fairy are you?" he asked.

"Me. You don't know what kind of fairy I am?" Bloom said in utter disbelief by him. Everyone knew who Bloom was, it wasn't like no one knew her. Did this guy sleep under rocks or been a cave for so long that he doesn't know what's the latest these days?

"Seriously?" Bloom looked at him.

"I am serious Bloom." he said sternly.

"Okay, to make these easier I'm the keeper of the dragon's flame." Bloom said.

He looked at her, _her __keeper of the dragon's flame, king Oritel and queen Marion's youngest daughter. She's the princess._ He was utterly shocked, he knew she was alive he could sense her essence, how could it not see that? He was dating the _princess _of that realm he once destroyed. How could he even tell her the truth, that he the one who destroyed her realm, her people and her parents? If she knew the truth she would probably be angry with him, probably throwing bunch of fireballs right at him. Bloom noticed he was stunned about this. He really didn't know what was the latest new around here at first most people didn't believe that she was the keeper of the dragon's flame until she beaten the Trix in her first year, and Lord Darkar in the second year, people after that believed in her, and who she was.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl and said, "I'm sorry, that I didn't know who you are."

"It's okay, most people don't." She shrugged.

"That's why you told me earlier that your life is full of pain. I didn't know." He said sounding sorrow. He knew what pain she was going through. What she didn't know that it was him to put her all through the pain? He was feeling guilty for what he done. He wanted to make things up to her.

"Hum...hey why don't I help you find your parents." He suggested.

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"You would do that?" She asked, delight about the thought about it. She clutched to his chest, her eyes filled with hope of life, and never giving up about finding her birthparents.

"Yes." He smiled, "I would do anything to help you."

"Really?" She chirped. Valtor nodded.

"You're the best. You know what, you should meet my friends." Bloom said. She snuggled into his chest resting her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms on her waist pulling her closer to him. He smiled. He was willing to do anything to make her happy, she looked at him and kissed him and the kiss had deepened. The princess had changed his heart, she loved him, and he loved her back...

* * *

><p>~Yes, Valtor turned out to actually have feelings for the princess. How long can he keep on running from the most horrible secret of all? A secret that would shatter the princess's heart. For now, he's teaching at cloud tower with a different identity. But a certain witch will fall for the professor. Which witch will fall for him, and will he allow her to flirt with him, while being hooked up to the princess. At could tower he's bound to find out any information on Oritel and Marion what happened during the final battle...<p> 


	3. Change of Heart

**Our Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p>Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, no matter what he is? What does it takes to have her in his arms…it takes faith, and faith, which you really can't deny. A fate you can't run from. Is this man willing to let the past be the past and focus on his future, and on the girl he loves the most? [ValtorBloom]

* * *

><p><strong>~As a start of this month, I'll probably start updating every month and so. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. As of now there's some jealousy going on. Valtor will help Bloom, and soon they'll get closer, but soon trouble follows them at every corner. Most people were jealous of them being together, and wants to try to split them apart.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Change of Heart<span>

* * *

><p>Valtor was alone in the apartment thinking about Bloom. He never took his mind off of her ever since he's met her. She was so beautiful,passionate, sweet, kind, and all of the things you can name about her is her. How could he possibly tell her who he was and what he had done? She would then think he was a monster, evil heartless wizard. He wished he had never listened to the ancestral witches. Why did he ever agree with them? The only thing they did was cause him pain, and guilt for all these years. He glanced back at the clock on the wall, it was seven to ten, Bloom would be here any minute. Valtor thought about the witch with long white hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. The ice witch he had sensed the jealousy coming from her. He remembered she was being flirty with him, the way she was talking to him and how indirectly she was talking about him. Valtor thought of that witch, but he wasn't really interested in her and doesn't really want to break her heart that he's out with someone else. The ice witch would probably freeze Bloom and make it one of her decorations. He really liked Bloom, she drove him crazy.<p>

Then his thoughts were burst when he heard a knock on the door, he got up from the coach and walked up to the door fixing his button up shirt. Once he opened the door, he gasped.

"May I come in?" Bloom asked with a flirtatious smile across her face. Valtor looked at her, she was beautiful. Bloom was wearing a tight turtle neck light blue shirt, with a black mini skirt and heels, she had a small cross shoulder black purse, and her hair was down in soft curls and she had just the right amount of make up.

"Of course, why come in." he replied in a mannered way, and closed the door behind Bloom. He lead her the way to the living room.

Bloom gazed at the place, it was nice. "What a nice place you got?" She said with a smile. "You like it?" He asked.

"I do, well it's not pretty bad for a guy. I've probably would seen worse." She joked, although Valtor thought he could do better, but this was just for the time being of staying here.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, running his fingers through his long blond-red hair with a smile.

"No, I'm fine?"

"You sure, how about water." He asked, raising a brow at her. "If you insist." She said, giving off a small proper laugh.

Valtor came back from the kitchen and handed Bloom the cup of water, which she took a sip from "thank you Valtor, you're very kind."

"So, how was your day?" Bloom asked. "It was good." he replied.

"Tomorrow is the first day of Alfea." Bloom said wrapping her fingers around the cup gazing at him. "I know." He said, "-and maybe I could find out some information about your parents."

She looked at him, and smiled. "You would really do that for me?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

The night had ended wonderfully, Bloom couldn't have it any other way. She never felt so good, not like all the times she'd gone out with Sky. It felt magical.

* * *

><p>"Haven't you heard the news?" The brown haired witch asked the purple haired witch. "No. What news?" She asked.<p>

"Oh." Her eyes widen at the purple hair witch, at this the purple haired witch wonder what was the news that was so great. She'd never seen her sister crack a smile expect if she played a cruel trick on a fairy without her being involved in it. "Come on Darcy spill it, before I begin to zap you. Did you spelled a fairy?" The purple haired witch asked.

"Okay, first thing no. A new professor is totally hot and young looking. He will be teaching us this semester and ever girl at Cloud Tower is talking about him." Darcy said dreaming about the professor.

"How does he look like?" Stormy asked.

"Handsome..." She said in daze.

"Details please?" Stormy asked.

"I haven't seen him, rumors has it all talking about him. He's in our first period." Darcy said.

Once Darcy and Stormy entered the class they spotted their sister Icy who was sitting in the back of the class. They walked all the way to Icy and sat down next to her. Icy looked at them, and asked "Where were you two?"

"Walking." Stormy said sternly.

"Have you heard?" Darcy asked Icy.

"Let me guess its about the new professor isn't it?" She raised the brow at her sister. "So you've heard." Stormy added with a devious look on her face. "Ya, but I don't think he would be my type." Icy sighed.

Miss. Griffin entered the class and spoke out, "Class, today we have a new professor. I'm sure you all heard. Rumors were spreading all around. You may come in."

Valtor had walked into class. He was wearing a blouse, with black jeans pants, and a red cardio jack. He was handsome. The witches were all in awe. They were struck by how handsome he was even Icy was surprised. Something about her changed, an evil grin was now across her face, her icy blue eyes for only on him and nothing else, everything around her turned black, as if it's only her and him in the world.

"Class this is Vladimir, he'll be your new professor for the rest of the year." Griffin said introducing the new professor to the class.

_'His name is Vladimir, hum...Icy & Vladimir...'_ Icy thought to herself, she liked him, well more likely feel over heels. "Good morning class." He spoke out in a thick clear voice, which made the witches want to rip him to shreds.

After class, Valtor was now alone with no witch in sight and made sure no one was here. He took out a big, heavy thick book that he brought from the library earlier and blew off the dust from the book. It seemed no one touched this book in a long time. It was a book of history, containing every history from the beginning to now. Just perhaps he could find the answers he was looking for. He sat down on the chair and brought it closer to the desk. The book was in rich designs, in the color of gold and dark green.

"You dare to access the knowledge of the book of History and it's knowledge." The book spoke out violently. At this Valtor gazed at the book and sighed, "Yes. I the one who seeks out it's history and knowledge of the magic dimension."

"Very well then, I trust what I'll give you, but the one thing is tell no one about this or else there is consequences for those who asks." The book warned.

"I know." Valtor said in a thick voice. "Just say what you want and the answer is all yours."

Okay, what was he going to say? He can't waste it, it was a one time thing. How was he going to put it? What is he going to do? Just say out. It took him a minute to think and once he finally chose what he was going to say he spoke out, "I would like to seek the knowledge of what happened on Domino sixteen years ago."

"Very well then..." The book said and the whole room was now taking place in the past. A vision. Showing Valtor what truly happened, guilt was filling him. Why him? Why did he do these things? Cold chills were running up his spine. Then a voice rung through his mind, a voice he'd rather forget.

_"I'm proud of you Valtor, I can now officially call you my son. You've made me so proud of you. You've finally did what you're suppose to do. You've finally killed the youngest daughter of Oritel and Marion and ended the royal bloodline of Domino." Belladonna said._

He wished he'd never listen to her, though he had never even killed the child. He'd lied to them in protecting the child. He wondered why he did that back then. But he was glad he didn't.

**Flashback...**

_Valtor was walking through the empty hallway of the palace, looking for the child he must kill and finally end the royal bloodline of Domino. Why was this too easy? No one was here in the palace, and worse the child is unprotected, which makes it easy to kill and get it over with._

_He wondered where was all the guards were, why aren't they protecting the palace? "Where do you think you're going?" A blond sirenix fairy shouted, at this he was startled. He thought no one was in the palace. But clearly there was someone. A fairy for that matter of fact just standing in his way now._

_He turned around to see a beautiful sirenix fairy fluttering angrily at him, he smirked at the young girl. "And who says you're going to stop me."_

_"Oh, I could." The young sirenix fairy said, getting ready to fight him. Her brown eyes piercing into his sliver-blue eyes._

_"Really! How?" He asked, glaring at her. The sirenix fairy took her stance, waited for the right moment to zap him with her sirenix spell. Valtor also took his stance, waiting as well._

_They both waited to see who was going to make the first move, though he was the first one to make the move he blasted fire balls at her one after another. The sirenix fairy tried to doge as many as she can, though without warning she was blasted back to the wall._

_Once he was leaving the sirenix fairy got up to blast him. But he re-direct the hit and blasted to her who dodged it back to her, who shield the blast._

_"Errr. Very good for a fairy like you, but too bad I have to stop you from foiling my plans, princess." Valtor said, and trapped the princess inside the sphere, who was slamming on the sphere hardly, and screaming._

_He walked in the room, where the little baby princess is sleeping. A grin look appeared on his face. Finally, today was the day he would pleases his mothers. Once he looked upon the sleeping infant, who now woke up from her deep sleep, her eyes were big and blue filled with happiness for some strange reason she started to giggle._

_One look at the child, changed him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. At that moment, he knew one thing which was that the child was innocent and shouldn't be killed. She had a long life ahead of her, and he was just going to end it. It was sad. The ancestral witches were very ruthless. He said, "I won't kill you. You have a full life ahead of you," and placed a kiss on the child's forehead and left. He now had to go to the ancestral witches and say that he had fulfilled his mission. He then released the sirenix fairy, once he did that she attacked him, sending him flying to the hard wall._

_Her brown eyes was filled with anger, and she spelled him to the wall, and flew away to make sure her little sister was unharmed by him. Valtor saw the princess walk out with her younger sister who was unharmed by him, she walked up to him and wondered why he didn't harm her little sister. Isn't that what he had in mind? What changed him? And why?_

_"Did you do anything to her?" She asked, looking into his sliver-blue eyes. "No. I haven't, but if I were you save her."_

_The sirenix princess was shocked that he was telling her to go, leave. "Why?" The sirenix fairy asked confused by his reaction._

_"Just do it, and don't ask questions." He said sternly, and with that the sirenix fairy had vanished from his sight hoping that she would save her._

**End of Flashback...**

At this he was glad that he told her to save her that day, as if feeling sense of pride to it. At least he hadn't laid hands on the princess, and not even now.

Valtor was watching the horrifying battle between the ancestral witches and the king and queen of Domino. He was watching the king and queen's reaction to the news and how utterly shocked and devastated they were. He even remembered how'd they felt that day, anger took over them, wanting to kill. He couldn't forget that day no matter how much he wanted too.

_"Valtor has killed your two beloved daughters, what is it for you to live for." Belladonna said smirking, wanting to anger them and watch their reactions towards the news. Killing them was her ultimate goal._

_The queen fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face, her heart shattered into a million of pieces. She couldn't believe the news. No. It couldn't be. "No..." She screamed out in pain, she couldn't believe that she lost her two beautiful daughters. Oritel was at her side, a total pain of grief was now across his face, he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and she looked at him. Her green eyes were puffy and red. He felt her pain, he was deeply heartbroken once he head this and there's only one way...to avenge them. Avenge them their daughters deaths._

_Anger had struck Oritel, he looked at the witches with a total disgust look on his face. He hated them. They caused all this pain in him. They were monsters, demons. Oritel drew out his sword prepare to fight them with his dear life. Marion glanced at her husband who was taking his stance to fight the ancestral witches._

_"You damn witches will pay the hell you've put us through." She yelled angrily at them, her eyes glow a deep amber color and her magic was powerful at that instant moment, more than anything before._

_"Cute. But really you think you can stop us, we've already done." Lyssils smirked. Both Oritel and Marion looked at one another for the final time, this time you could see the __sympathy, and sorrowful looks between them as if it was the last time they would see each other, as if everything would end in this single moment._

_They took on the battle, but soon they paid the high price, Oritel and Marion were taken into the realm of Obsidian along with the rest of the people of Domino, transforming Domino into eternal winter..._

How was Valtor going to tell Bloom what really happened to her parents all those years ago, and who was at fault for their loss at devastation for their daughters? How can he tell her that _he _was responsible for Oritel and Marion's disappearance? That he was the one for their lost cause of the battle. How? He couldn't even forgive himself, and so how could Bloom ever forgive him for what he had done? Never. She would never forgive him, but he was truly sorry about what he had done.

He gave off a heavy sigh and closed the book, it was enough for the day. He glanced at the clock it was four to ten. He slump in his chair, wondering what he's going to do next. Suddenly he hears a knock on the door.

"You may come in." He said.

Once the door opened, it reveled to be a student. It was Icy. He wondered what she wanted from him, he had no time to get involve with her, besides he's already seeing someone else, it's not like he isn't to be talking to Icy.

"Professor, there's this spell I'm not really getting it. It's complicate." Icy gave off a fake moan sound, asking for help from him. All she wanted to do was spend time with the professor and there was nothing wrong with it. Right?

"What spell?" He asked, getting up from his chair, approaching Icy. "It's on page 245. It's complicated. Usually I'm an excellent student in spells."

"Is that so?" He asked raising a brow at her. "Then why all the sudden you're asking me on spells if you're an excellent student." Getting back right at Icy. Icy gave off a laugh. "So you can't help me." She said mimic.

"Okay then shall we?" He asked.

Icy's smile widen, how can this get any better. Valtor stood in the middle of the room preparing himself to teach her the lesson. "The true valuable lesson of dark arts is to absorb the weakest point and turn it into something else...something frightening. The worse of the worse possible. Something loathsome that can make a person scream their heads off and to learn never mess with a witch. This is the way of learning dark arts, taking their weakness and tossing right at them."

"This is music to my ears. I love to see those bitchy fairies suffer under my hands. It would be amusing to watch them see their ultimate fears and cry like whinny babies." Icy laughed. Valtor gave off a small nervous laugh which Icy didn't seem to be paying attention to all her focus was on him.

* * *

><p>"Bloom, where are you?" Stella screamed throughout the hallways of Alfea. She wondered where her best friend was. Where could she possible be at this time of day? She ran through each hallway but haven't seen her best friend anywhere, and where was the all the winx. This was strange. Then she spotted a person with long red hair, she hoped for star sakes it was Bloom or else she might kill her in the end.<p>

Once the figure turned around, Stella crashed right into the girl. "Huh?" Stella mumbled, getting up on her feet. "Oh, sorry." Stella apologized sincerely. She helped the girl to her feet. "Oh, Bloom." Stella shirked.

"Sorry..." Stella said again. "It's fine Stella." Bloom replied.

"For stars sakes where have you been. I've been looking for you everywhere." Stella accused.

Bloom sighed and she explained to Stella where she had been. She'd been with professor Avalon discussing about the amulet that Bloom received a while back.

"Oh." Stella's eyes widen in realization. "Sorry. I guess I forgot that you told me that." Her cheeks turned red. "So, where is everyone?" Bloom asked. "Don't know." Stella shrugged, and they both began to walk down the hallways of Alfea.

_**Later that night...**_

Bloom was up in her dorm reading, she wasn't tired. Her cell phone was ringing, she glanced at it. It was Valtor **(aka -Vladimir)**, she immediately answered.

"Hey," Bloom said cheerfully.

"Hey Bloom. How are you?" Valtor asked.

"I'm good what about you." She said.

"Good, I've got some information about what happened to your birthparents." Valtor said firmly.

"Really?!" Bloom said excitedly, but tried to remain calm. "You can meet me by the lake and then we can talk." Valtor said.

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Bloom replied happily, and off with that she changed her clothes, and left to meet Valtor at the lake. Without notice a familiar person was watching her, and followed Bloom out to the lake, but made sure to be far but still in sight of seeing her.

* * *

><p>~Next chapter Bloom will meet Valtor by the lake, but someone else will also be there spying on them. Valtor soon feels with a sudden guilt about really what happened and tells her everything he knows of. How would Bloom respond to the news Valtor has given her? Will she forgive him or not?<p> 


	4. Stranger, Danger

**Our Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p>Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, no matter what he is? What does it takes to have her in his arms…it takes faith, and faith, which you really can't deny. A fate you can't run from. Is this man willing to let the past be the past and focus on his future, and on the girl he loves the most? [ValtorBloom]

* * *

><p>~In this chapter a certain someone will be watching, that person will try to break them both apart and try everything in their power to spilt them up for their own amusement, as if watching them break apart will make them happy. But why? Why would they enjoy some's misery? Who would you think is watching them? Sky or Icy?<p>

_**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Stranger, Danger<span>

* * *

><p>Bloom was excited to meet Valtor by the lake, all what she can think about was him. It was like she was spelled by him and nothing in the world could break that spell. Things were starting to be different between them a chemistry trying to connect. The night was amazing, the moon was up in the sky shimmering down on the lake reflecting's its moonshine on the lake's surface. The night's breeze was nice and gentle and cool.<p>

Once Bloom made it to the lake she saw a figure there standing watching the stars shimmer. She wondered if it was Valtor and she called his name, "Valtor is that you?" The figure turned around reveling himself, it was Valtor, and walked up to him. "Looks like you made it before me." Bloom said with a smile on her face. He looked at her and returned the smile back.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Valtor asked, gazing at the moon. "It sure is." Bloom replied, she wrapped her arms around him and Valtor almost flinch at the touch.

"I want to talk to you about what I've told you earlier," he said sounding serious. Bloom looked at him she noticed a serious look came across her face, a look of regret and sadness hinted in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm listening." Bloom said, focusing her eyes on him, and sat down on the rock which was beside her. She noticed the look — of how would I brake the news to you — he sighed and took a deep breath and relaxed a bit, he didn't know how to really explain it to her but he had a deep feeling that she might forgive him and if not he would understand why and give her some space of her own.

"As we say, the last battle that your parents had was the battle from the ancestral witches right? And since then they disappeared right?" Valtor asked Bloom who was giving the obvious look. "Right." She rolled her eyes with sadness.

"Okay, then let me tell you from the beginning of what happened?" Valtor said.

"Wait, what do you mean from the beginning?" Bloom asked a bit confused how could he know from the beginning when no one else did. When she asked Miss. Faragonda about what happened to her parents in the last battle she didn't know. How could he possible know and not Faragonda? She was soon to find out why and how?

Valtor explained to Bloom everything what happened, and how it did lead to the final battle between the ancestral witches and her parents. She couldn't believe a single word he was saying. She was denying all this. It couldn't be right? No, he's not evil, he's _good. _He couldn't done this. Bloom's emotions were all stirring up in her chest. Valtor soon lead to the part where he'd met her sister and what he done and what he did, he saved her and her sister. Bloom realized that she was alive because of _him_, because of his _good_ actions. The ancestral witches were the ones who were forcing him to do these evil things. If he listened to them, she would've been evil or dead either way it would end good. But he's the once that forced her older sister to save her and herself from the ancestral witches. Is her sister dead or alive? When Valtor got to the end of his story, he lied as if to protect her from his evil mothers. But yet when he lied to them, the lie affected her parents which broke their heats and then they were in furry at him and the ancestral witches for killing their daughters (which is not true, just a small lie to protect both of them.)

He looked at Bloom, who was shocked and was nearly about to faint. She glanced at him her eyes were full of tears "Valtor," she whimpered in a small voice. He was ashamed, and tried not to look at her. He knows she'll be angry, no infuriated with him for what he'd done in the past.

"I need to go." He whispered, trying to keep himself together. "No...please don't." She whispered. He looked at her, it broke his heart seeing her like this, crying.

"I'm bad you see. I don't deserve you." He said sounding sad he couldn't even bare to look at her in tears. "Wait, please give me a chance to speak. I don't blame you." Bloom said sniffling, trying to compose herself calmly.

"What? Don't blame me how?" Valtor asked puzzled by her reaction. She stood up and walked to him and placed her finger on his chest, "look," she sighed and looked up into his silver-blue eyes, "you saved me and my sister, instead of doing what the ancestral witches told you to do, which means your _good, _not evil at all. You lied to them in protecting me and my sister, well maybe you got on the wrong side of my parents but they'll surely understand once you explained to them and they'll believe you." Bloom said hinting a small smile to him.

He was shocked at Bloom's reaction, he thought she would take it the other way around. "Hum..." Bloom thought, her sister might still be alive out there somewhere and she wants to find her, and looked at Valtor for answers and asked him "do you know where my sister is?"

Valtor remembered what her sister had said to him a few days later after saving her little sister. They were in Magix city near the lake talking.

_"Valtor, look. I want to thank you for saving me and my sister." Daphne said._

_"I didn't save your sister. You did." He replied._

_"One day my sister will discover that she has magic and would come here to learn about her magic." Daphne said._

_"Wait! How do you know that?" He asked a bit shocked about this._

_"I just know. But I'm going to tell you one thing is. Don't tell her where I am. It would be too much for her to handle." Daphne said. Valtor was stunned he wondered why her sister didn't want to know where she it. "Why?" He asked. "It's for the better. The less she knows the better she is off." Daphne said and smiled. "Good-bye, thank-you Valtor," and vanished into thin air. She was gone._

"Uh..." Valtor said trying to think of an excuse though he wasn't too fast at making an excuse. "You know where she is don't you?" Bloom pointed out at him. "I don't know, but she's alive for all I know." He tossed his arms in the air in defeat.

"You know I can read minds right?" Bloom said, smiling. "Uh, okay she told me not to tell you where she is, because it would be too much for you to handle and your better off the way you are." He said in defeat again. "What? So she is alive huh?" Bloom muttered, "but why?" She asked him, why doesn't she want her to come looking for her.

"Look, I really don't know why? That's the only thing she told me before she vanished." He said, at this Bloom froze she wondered why her sister doesn't want her looking for her it just didn't make any sense, but still she wants to find her and talk to her no matter what her sister told Valtor.

A unknown figure was watching from a distance, unhappy about them being together jealously flowing within the figure and the figure soon vanished from sight. Leaving them both alone, with a disgust look on the face.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Bloom was in class, she was learning about how to capturing her emotions and use it to form a light sphere from it, and use it against for protection, but can only be used in extreme emergencies since the spell is used by emotion and could cause so much damage.

"Now, I get to chose who will preform this exercise." Professor Palladian said, he was walking around the room until he stopped to a certain red hair girl. "Bloom, why don't you give this a try." he said, and she nodded. She got up from her seat and walked in front of the class. Professor Palladian had the arrow aim set right across the room (where you blast the aim at).

"You have to focus on your energy Bloom, summon it without any distraction or any negative thoughts." He instructed. Bloom closed her eyes and empty her mind from all negative thought and focused on the positives. Bloom thought about how her friends make her happy, and how happy she's with them. How she met Valtor and how kind he was to her. All these emotions lead her into brightening the sphere and had it in her hands and focused on the energy sphere.

"Good Bloom. Now open your eyes and take the direct aim of the sphere." He said firmly. Bloom looked at the sphere in her hands and raised it, and threw the sphere across the room perfectly, and hit the arrow set in the middle, perfect shot but burned the whole set.

"Good." He gave a smile, and she retuned back to her seat.

"Nice shot Bloom." Flora whispered. "Thanks." She whispered back.

After class...

They headed out to lunch on the account of Stella because by the end of the month she would have her princess ball that her father told her earlier in the week and from there they could look for their gowns.

"That's so cool that your father is throwing a princess ball." Musa said excitedly.

"I know." Stella replied cheerfully. "Whoo-hoo...lets celebrate." Musa added.

"Of course that's why I suggest this." Stella said. They were all excited about Stella's up coming princess ball. But Bloom doesn't has a clue of what it is.

"I don't want to sound out of the loop-whole here, but what exactly is a princess ball?" Bloom asked curious.

"That's an upheld tradition where princesses finally emerge into royal society." Aisha said.

"And back then they would announce who you were going to marry." Musa said, and this gave Bloom the chills.

"Even so some kingdoms still do it until today." Aisha added.

"Are your parents going to do that?" Flora asked Stella.

"No. They don't want that for me. All they want is to see me happy. Maybe I'll introduce Brandon to my dad." Stella smiled.

"Now come on we have some serious shopping to do." And they all laughed at Stella's comment, because when it comes to fashion Stella's the one who would put it into action.

* * *

><p>Back at CloudTower...<p>

Icy was in her dorm, practicing her spell that she would cast on the winx and finally get rid of them, for revenge for what they did to them in the past two years. She hated Bloom the most from all the winx. She hasn't seen her sisters all day, where could they be? It was never like them to just disappear like that. When the door of the dorm opened she saw her sisters who were giggling.

"Where were you two?" Icy asked in annoyance because her sisters never leave her out on anything. They would always go out together, but this time she was left out.

"Calm down Icy don't get all chilled up about it," Darcy said noticing Icy's powers that were flashing with coldness.

"Ya, we were just out." Stormy added.

"With who?" She asked in particularly almost encasing her book completely in sold ice.

"Unbelievable." Icy snapped at them.

"Oh, no don't put the blame on us. Almost every witch at school is Icy." Darcy said angrily.

"You know if you stop spending time being in the room all cooped up maybe you know what's going on." Stormy said.

'Ya right, last night he was flirting with a girl. A redhead girl in particular and he was enjoying it. She's not even a witch, she's a _fairy. _A fairy that I hate the most _Bloom. _When I get my hands on her and when I do it'll be the last time she'll ever see him again.' Icy thought to herself, without noticing her powers' reaction she froze her side of the room completely.

"We better get out of here." Darcy whispered to Stormy who agreed with her. They don't want to turn into ice popsicles from Icy. They walked slowly without disturbing Icy and shut the door.

"Huh?" Icy turned around to see her side all encased in ice. Great. This was just great. She looked at the book, and thought to herself I need to end her one way or another. And left the room for class.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you seem to be in a pretty good mood lately." Musa said.<p>

"That I've noticed Bloom. What's going on with you?" Tecna smirked at Bloom. "I know. It's just everything is going so well." She said softly.

"Ah...I get it." Stella winked at Bloom. "Oh, is it your mystery man." Aisha giggled along with the rest who were giving her devious looks.

"Its obvious Bloom." Flora ginned evilly, and she blushed.

"Did he tell you who he was the other night?" Stella asked. "He did." Bloom replied.

"So...how is he...I mean is he good looking, is he romantic?" Musa asked. Bloom smiled and talked about how kind he was and how romantic he is and how helpful he could be to her in helping her find her parents though expect for the part that he was the one who'd save her and protect her and her sister from the witches and knows where her parents might be. Bloom went into detail about how he looked, blue—silverish eyes, pale skin, blond red hair and he's strong. The winx were giving Bloom the faces of — your totally in love — kind of thing. She smiled to them.

"Well...why don't you invite him to the princess ball. I would like to see him. I bet you too are cute." Stella winked at Bloom who laughed.

At the mall...

The winx were buying their gowns for Stella's upcoming ball this Saturday. Stella was throwing each gown to the side, not finding the perfect gown she wanted. She wanted to look perfect at her ball after all.

"Lets try a red dress." Stella said, and with that her dressed changed into a red one (from season 3). It was very pretty dress on her. "What about this one?" She asked Bloom.

"I like it, it looks perfect on you," Bloom said. "I know it's just perfect, Brandon won't take his eyes off of this dress." Stella smiled, and day-dreamed about her and Brandon together. She then noticed a girl with long dark blue hair was buying the same dress. She looked at Stella and said, "buying the same dress as I am?"

"What do you mean by that?" Stella sneered.

"I'm buying it for the up coming princess ball." The girl replied, her two friends nodding in agreement. "Who are you?" Stella asked.

"We're Beatrix girls." She replied. "Ya, I'm so loving the gothic clothes your wearing." Stella teased. "Well at least I'm not sunshine threw-up all over." She replied at this Stella stopped laughing and harden her eyes on her. "Well at least I have more fashion taste than you." Stella snapped.

"To which princess ball are you going to?" Stella asked hoping it's not her princess ball otherwise things won't really end well. In fact she would try to ruin her day and try to ruin her gown to not go to her princess ball.

"The one in Solaria." She replied coldly wondering why the blond girl was asking. "Why?" She asked again.

"Why? You don't know why? I'm the princess of Solaria." Stella said proudly. "Really?" She said surprised. "What's your name?" Stella asked.

"I'm Chimera. And I'm going to buy that dress whether you like it or not princess." She said smirking at Stella. "Oh really." Stella mimicked. "We'll see who's going to buy it." Chimera challenged. "Who gets to the cash register wins." She smiled at Stella with a grin knowing that she'll buy the dress.

The two girls raced off to the cash register to buy that red dress. Chimera and Stella made it at the same time and they both said, "we wanna buy this dress."

The cashier lady looked at them who were both giving each other glares. They clearly hated each other. "There's only one dress in that size you want."

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed. _'There's no way in hell that Chimera is going to buy that dress. I'm going to buy it, it's my ball after all.'_Stella thought to herself.

"I'm the princess of Solaria and I would like to buy." Stella said quickly, she noticed Chimera was giving her a look that's so not happening look.

"Ooh. I thought you were the princess of Solaria." The cashier pointed out at Chimera. Stella looked at Chimera and said, "unbelievable you little brat. You used my name." She growled right at Chimera.

Bloom pushed Stella away from Chimera before anything else happens and looked at the cashier lady, "don't Stella, you can buy another dress." Bloom whispered in her ear. Stella nodded slightly, and looked at Chimera with a dirty look on her face and a face that says you'll regret this and walked away with Bloom.

In the end Stella finally picked her princess ball gown and it was prettier than the other gown she wanted to buy and thanked Bloom for telling her to chose another gown and helped Bloom choose a pretty blue gown.

* * *

><p>The winx were at the beach they already chose their gowns for the princess ball and now they were at the beach relaxing. Stella invited all the guys to come and join them on the beach. Stella even asked Bloom to call her new boyfriend, which Bloom kept telling Stella for now they're friends or maybe more than just friends even she thought to herself.<p>

_'Should I call him?'_ Bloom thought to herself looking at her phone. Heck, why not? She'll ask him to the princess ball. Would he go with her? If he does then they would officially be a couple. She called Valtor.

"Hey Valtor are you free?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked wondering what Bloom was getting at.

"Because I wanted to ask you if wanted to join me and my friends on the beach?" She said.

"Sure, I'll come. I have nothing to do. And I can finally meet your friends." He said.

"Ya, and they've also been dying to meet you. And we'll officially be a couple." She blushed.

"A couple huh? I like the sound of that, you being my girlfriend." Valtor said smiling at thought of Bloom being his girlfriend. How great would that be? He would finally have the girl of his dreams.

"I'll be there no more than ten minutes." Valtor said.

"Bye." Bloom closed her phone and smile to her friends.

"So...is he coming?" Stella asked impatiently, she really wanted to meet him and so she was.

"Who's coming?" A familiar voice asked. Oh, great it was Sky. The winx turned around to the specialist that arrived and Sky too and without Diaspro.

_'Uh-oh. He's not with Diaspro. This is just great. What could he possibly want with me now.' _Bloom thought to herself and noticed Sky walking towards her direction.

"Who's coming?" He asked firmly.

"Why do you care who's coming?" She walked passed him in annoyance. He gripped her arm, and looked at her. "I asked who's coming." He said again this time in a deep tone, at this Bloom almost flinched. "Why? Why do you want to know?" Her voice a bit shaky from him. She was a bit afraid from Sky of how he's been acting with her. Only her.

"Because I said so," He said giving her glare.

"The guy I've been dating, and one more thing Sky, we're done, we're not together anymore. So please leave me alone." She pulled her arm away from him and walked away towards her friends. The way she walking and swaying her hips made Sky crazy. Why? Why? Why did he break up with her? And now he knows that she's officially over with him.

* * *

><p>While Icy was walking through the empty halls, she saw Vladimir getting all dressed up for some occasion. She wondered where he was going at this time of day and with who? Is it the red-haired fairy that she saw last time? She must keep her guard up without him noticing that she's keeping tabs on him where ever he went. Then otherwise he would think of her as a stalker, watching his every move he makes.<p>

She waited quietly for him to get out of the room. Once he closed the door, Icy made her move. "Where are you going all of a sudden?" She asked. He turned his attention the white-haired witch and looked at her. "Why?" He asked coolly trying to keep it low as possible.

"Hum...just wondering thats all." Icy replied. "And if you have time, maybe you and me could go out sometimes." She said smoothly. He looked at her and knew what she was thinking and immediately he replied, "well I'm with someone else actually." He wanted her to know that he's with someone else instead the other way around.

"Oh..." she said sadly and replied again, "I see."

"I'm sorry," he said sensing that she really wanted to be with him and left Icy in the corridor alone. She knew who he was with and was determined to end their relationship, it would satisfy her needs.

"I will crush you Bloom." She muttered to herself and left freezing the halls. She wondered where Bloom was he would probably meet her there. She hated the thought of him and Bloom being together. All the times she saw specialists and fairies are a couple, and now she wanted to be with him but Bloom wrapped her little pretty fingers around him. But she's determined more than anything in the entire world to destroy their relationship. This was her new plan, her goal and no one is going to stop her.

* * *

><p>Bloom was sitting down on the beach reading her magazine, she noticed Sky kept on staring at her most of the time. He couldn't do anything else but stare which kept on creeping her out. She wondered where he was until she got a text from him to meet him near the small store near the beach. She smiled and texted him back that she'll meet him there no less than five minutes.<p>

Sky looked at her she wondered who was she texting, probably _him_ he thought. He wanted to follow her to see this guy up close. He'd only seen him one time and that when he was picking her up from Alfea that night. He only saw part of him which was his long hair and his jacket. Not the face and this time he was going to see _him _without Bloom noticing that he's following her. She told the winx that she's going to meet him and after that they're officially going to meet him. Sky soon followed Bloom after a few minutes.

Bloom saw a man standing next to the small store, she assumed it was Valtor. It was him. "Hey," She smiled at him, her blue eyes shinning into his silver-blue eyes. He gave a smile. "Hey." He replied wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "You look beautiful today," he said gazing at her new mini strapped blue dress.

"Thanks." Bloom replied. "I like your outfit too."

"Come on. You've got to meet my friends. They're very anxious to meet you." She grinned at him with a smiled. "It seems so." He chuckled. They both started to walk down to the beach, Sky saw him. He didn't like him, some how he doesn't seem Bloom's type. He had long red-blond hair, pale skin, and silver-blue eyes.

Sky watched Bloom as she introduced her new boyfriend to the group. Stella was the first one to give to big long lasting hug. She seems to be very excited to Bloom, while the rest of them were giving Bloom the devious smiles.

"You two are so cute together." Stella said gleefully. Sky remembered that she was the one who paired him and Bloom together, which didn't last so long. Sky's phone beeped in his pocket, he looked down and took it out and saw the text. It was from Diaspro. He sighed and texted her to meet him on the beach.

"So this is your little mystery man." Musa giggled at Bloom.

"He's so handsome." Aisha winked at Bloom with a devilish smile.

"Geese Bloom, you've got some taste in you." Stella teased. Bloom couldn't stop blushing at her friends commenting over her new boyfriend.

They saw Valtor walking his way to Bloom, while her friends were giving her the looks and Stella patted Bloom on the back and whispered, "we'll leave you two alone."

"I know a perfect place to get the greatest ice-cream around." He said, his voice low and in a sexy way which Bloom liked. "Sure, maybe after that we could swim." She said. "Swim?" He said in a surprised tone. He totally forgot to bring his trunks with him. "I...I didn't get my shorts." He admitted.

"Why would you forget that? I told you I'm at the beach which means you should bring your shorts smarty." Bloom laughed. Valtor put an arm around Bloom's shoulder and pulled her close. "Maybe I could change that." He whispered and used his magic to switch to his shorts to swimming shorts. "Uh-huh." Bloom giggled.

"Oh by the way Stella invited you to her princess ball in Solaria." Bloom added. He looked at Bloom with a shock look on his face he couldn't believe it. Going to ball with Bloom...was as if it were only a dream that he wouldn't wake up from. "Really?" he raised a brow at Bloom, who nodded.

"I would be honored to go with you." He said in a deep voice filled with pride. He felt like he was the happiest person in the world and with the girl of his dreams. He noticed Bloom blushing. He pulled her even closer. "Nothing can separate us ever."

"Nothing can." Bloom repeated with confidence.

Valtor and Bloom walked the beach and both bought ice-cream, Valtor got vanilla and Bloom got strawberry. They both were sitting on the bench watching the people walking the beach, swimming and building sand castles. Bloom snuggled against Valtor's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, both with smiles on their faces.

"It's a perfect day." Bloom said.

"It sure is." He agreed with Bloom.

Off from the distance someone was watching them and it wasn't Sky this time, it was Icy. Her hands were in fist turing into ice. She hated Bloom for way too many reasons. It wasn't fair to her. Why? Icy thought. All the times she saw Bloom with Sky she felt jealously because she wants to be in love, but somehow Bloom snatched Valtor away from her. She was going to pay.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, the winx were back in there dorm.<p>

"So...how was your date?" Stella asked Bloom with a look demanding for answers. "It wasn't a date Stella." Bloom said for the second time.

"Right," Tecna and Aisha said at the same time, with devious look. "We want to know everything." Flora said with a smirk across her face.

"Come on you two look cute together, so to speak..." Stella cut off Musa, who was giving her a glare "...so spill Bloom."

"Okay fine." Bloom said finally giving up, there was no way she could get a pass on this. Bloom talked on about how she and Valtor got ice-cream and how excited he was to go with her to the princess ball, and how he wanted to really impress her and she finally told them about he would help her find her birthparents and except for telling them the part about that he might know where her sister might be.

"Wow!" They all said in a unison. "That's great news Bloom." Stella smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Flora smiled.

"As long your happy, we're all happy right guys," Musa cheered. "Right!" They cheered in excitement.

"Wish you could've told us sooner." Tecna added.

Bloom couldn't wait to impress Valtor with her gown that she bought earlier today with Stella. A week from now would be Stella's princess ball. She was excited, and Stella was even more excited because she thinks her parents are finally getting back together again.

* * *

><p>~Next chapter would be Stella's princess ball, but an uninvited guest will appear and crash the party, and I can't tell you who it is, but for one thing I know. The party will end up in complete disaster. So who will be this mystery person crashing the party? What does this person actually want?<p> 


	5. An Uninvited Guest

**Our Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p>Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, no matter what he is? What does it takes to have her in his arms…it takes faith, and faith, which you really can't deny. A fate you can't run from. Is this man willing to let the past be the past and focus on his future, and on the girl he loves the most? [ValtorBloom]

* * *

><p><strong>~In this chapter an <strong>**uninvited guest will appear and stir things up. Things would be really intensive and someone _will _get hurt? Who and Why? What does person held to threaten another person? What will happen?**

_**Note:** I know I said last chapter someone would break them up, but this chapter someone will try to break them up. Last chapter was Valtor spending more time with Bloom in to getting to know her, and Icy starts to falling in love with the professor, and Sky getting jealous over Bloom and Diaspro ain't fighting for Sky's love anymore. Sky's falling in love with Bloom all over again. What's happening? Has the world gone _crazy?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: An Uninvited Guest<span>

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, the week went by fast in a blur. Stella was talking to her father and told him that she's coming along with her best friend Bloom. Her father also told her that there would be a surprise for her at the ball. Once she hung up on the phone she screamed in excitement. She couldn't believe it. Her father was throwing her a princess ball and there was an announcement too. Was her parents getting back together again? Heck, ya. Why would there be an excitement in her father's voice? I mean what wish could she wish for more. She'll introduce Brandon to her parents and everything would flow smoothly and great.<p>

"I can't believe it," Stella said enthusiastically. "Can't believe what?" Musa asked rising a brow at her in confusion. "I think my parents are getting back together again. I mean the princess ball and an announcement in the same day means something good." She smiled brightly, lighting up the room with her sun's ray power.

"Stella!" Everyone shirked. "Sorry." She muttered and stopped with the glowing.

"I'm just happy thats all." She smiled warmly to her friends.

"So what did your father say?" Musa asked with mischief in her eyes.

"He told me that there's going to be a special announcement at the princess ball. I think my parents are finally getting back together again. What could there be more than that?" Stella beamed with excitement.

"That's good news Stella." Aisha smiled.

"We'd better get packing Bloom, um...are you sure you don't want to come along with me and Bloom?" Stella asked looking at the rest of the winx wondering why they don't want to come along with them.

"No, it's fine, besides I have other things to do, but we'll meet you on Saturday." Flora explained. In truth the other girls want to spend more time here along with their boyfriends and meet Stella and Bloom on Saturday.

"Just call me if you want to come earlier or anything really," Stella said in a carefree way. As if nothing in the world can separate her and her friends from anything no evil can ever get in their way.

"Come on Bloom." She grabbed Bloom's hand and walked to her dorm to get packing, "there's so much to do." Her tone filled with excitement. Bloom wondered will he meet her there on Saturday, or will he bail out? Of course he wouldn't bail out on her, why would he? Would Sky be there? She wondered. The last time she ever saw Sky was on the day they were at the beach, he was questioning her with who was she with and so on. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Was it too hard for him? He's with Diaspro now he shouldn't be asking her who she's dating. Bloom put those thoughts behind and focused on what's important now.

"Girl, it's seems your really out of it today." Stella laughed. "Oh." Bloom's eyes widen. "Sorry, just in deep thought thats all." She sighed.

"It's seems so. Okay now help to pack which clothes should I take with me." Stella said holding her clothes in a sign of desperation of which one to pick. Bloom sighed, this is going to be one long afternoon.

* * *

><p>The cold breeze picked up very easily, barren trees smacking on the windows. Clouds thundering in the dark gloomy sky. A figure was standing at the window gazing out at the cold weather, enjoying seeing the cold weather. A person walked in the room and turned on the lights, blinding the person who was gazing at the window.<p>

"Argh..." A familiar voice cracked, stumbling back. "What the-" The professor said, looking at the student. He was in shock it was no other then Icy. "Icy?" He asked confused.

"Is that you?" He asked again looking at the figure, he could tell it was Icy from her long white-blue hair sticking out from the dark robe.

"Uh..." Trying to think of a good explain of why she's here. How could she tell him that the only reason why she's here was to ask him where was he. Was he with that redheaded fairy she hated so much? But then if she actually tells him why she was here he would think of her as a stalker. Stalking him at every corner. Icy needed to think of an explain and fast. She suddenly got one.

"Uh...trying to get a good view of the weather." She faked a wide smile on her face. "Uh-huh, I could see that." He replied chuckling and looked at Icy again this time with a look of - why I know you're here - "nice try." He raised a brow at her and put his coat on the hanger.

"Really?" Icy cracked a grin. "I know the answer," he said slowly in a deep voice, looking into her pale blue eyes, "because you want to see where I'm going." Already spilling out Icy's little secret.

"No." Icy said determining that's not the reason why, but though Valtor already knew what she was up too. She knew she should've kept it a bit more quite than she should.

"Right," he rolled his eyes at her. "So you think you can fool me, by pretending that your not following me." he asked in a surprise tone, and rolled out his chair and put his feet on the desk and his fingers together. "Okay if that not the answer then tell me." He smirked at Icy noticing her wide reaction to this.

"I...I..." Icy stuttered not knowing what to really say instead. She had nothing in her mind.

"You have nothing don't you?" He asked noticing Icy's blank expression across her face. Icy felt embarrassed for being caught by him, well by the person she liked so much. It couldn't get any better. Icy felt her cheeks burn.

"Wow! Just like I expected to be." He laughed, and threw Icy a crocked smile. "So...answer me this question," he said with a wide grin on his face.

"What question?" Icy sneered at him for cracking her for what she's doing.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" He asked forming a wicked smile, he couldn't stop himself from asking that particular question at Icy, because she's been keeping tabs on him.

Icy's face literally lit up, and felt her cheeks turned red._ 'Great'_ she thought._ 'He's going to think that there's something wrong with me. A student falling for a teacher. How great is that.'_

"Oh, I see." He blushed from the sight of her face, but stopped himself.

"I'm not that easy to fall for," Icy admitted, feeling a bit strange because she admits she likes him.

"I could tell." Valtor said, but he remembered that he shouldn't be flirting with her, it's the last thing he wants is problems with Bloom.

"So, that red hair girl your going out with is..." Icy couldn't bring up her name, but Valtor finished the last word, "Bloom."

"Bloom?" Icy almost snapped at the sound of her name heard from Valtor. She harden her eyes on him, "so let me get this straight, you and Bloom the strongest fairy in the universe are going out!" she exclaimed couldn't keep her temper any longer and froze the windows. Valtor's smile turned to a frown the way Icy exclaimed at that. He now realized she didn't like Bloom at all. Not could he blame her or anything.

"And?" Valtor asked his eyes wide on hers. "And...she's a fairy. A good-goody fairy. Why would you go out with her?" Icy finally asked with a snap.

Valtor made sure that now one was hearing their conservation and lowered his voice, "because she's different."

"Different?! HOW IS SHE DIFFERENT!" Icy growled at him wondering what made him think Bloom's different from any other.

Valtor leaned back in his chair and gave off a heavy sigh and looked at Icy, rubbing his temples with his hands. He leaned in close and lowered his voice, "because she understands me more than anyone else can."

"I can understand you if you give me the chance, but you've clearly made your choice. You chose her over me." Icy said broken hearted. She liked him and now he made his choice. He chose Bloom. A tear ran down her eyes and froze. She placed a hand on her cheek she felt something cold. Was it a frozen tear she wondered? It was. She never felt so hurt before not like this. She pulled her strength together and tried not to act like this affected her.

"I get it." Icy said firmly. "Look, I'm sorry." Valtor sincere and added, "things don't really go our way or how we want it to be."

Icy took one more look at him and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been here." She walked out of the room angrily, with a broken heart. This was the first time ever she actually shed a single tear. A frozen tear. "I swear Bloom I will get my hands on you no matter what." She uttered to herself.

* * *

><p>The sun was shinning brightly in the sky, the weather was warm and nice. Birds were flying in the endless blue skies. People were strolling around. This is a perfect day to be out.<p>

"Welcome to Solaria." Stella said proudly as she introduced Bloom to Solaria as they were walking many people were waving to Stella and greeting her. Stella waved back proudly to her people. It was good day.

Stella was leading Bloom the way to the palace. Bloom couldn't help but wonder what if the attack on Domino never happened. She would've live with her birthparents and her sister Daphne and how happy she would be. Valtor insisted Bloom in helping her to find her birthparents and sister. She knows that she's alive somewhere in the magic dimension but where exactly?

"Welcome girls." A high voice rung through the air, and the voice was familiar to Stella. Stella smiled and ran to her father and hugged him, "daddy, I've missed you so much."

Radius looked at his daughter with a smile and cleared his throat "so did I sweetheart." Then he looked at Bloom who curtsied, "no, need to do that Bloom. Stella told me all about you." Bloom's cheeks turned red.

Bloom walked next to Stella with a smile. "Well, I'll show you around Bloom." Stella said, and looked at her father "bye, dad."

"Bye sweetheart." He replied waving his hand back at Stella. "Okay, Bloom." Stella said with enthusiasm in her voice. "Let me show you around." She yanked Bloom's arm, "Come on there's so much to see!"

"Stella..." Bloom shirked. As the day continued on Stella showed Bloom around the palace, she showed her the royal gardens, the dinning room, the big ball room, the throne room, the royal spa and so on...

Stella was leading the way throughout the halls. Stella looked at Bloom who was looking all around in awe. She smiled and added "There's one more place I really want to show, I saved it for the last it's my favorite room from all the rooms in the palace."

Bloom wondered what it was and decided to ask, "why is that?"

"You'll see why?" Stella grinned. Stella placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened it, and turned her face to Bloom and said "you ready." Her face was beaming with excitement.

"As always." Bloom replied wondering why Stella was so beaming with excitement. She opened the door, and Bloom gasped. She'd never seen something like this before. There was so many planets orbiting around the big sun in the middle, the walls were amazing it almost seemed like night sky to Bloom which stars actually shimmering to it's brightest glow. "Come in," Stella said, as Bloom looked around in wondered. "What is this place?" She asked Stella.

"This is the hall of the universe which I like to call it the hall of enchantment my dear. This is my favorite place from the entire palace." Stella said with a smile. "And I would like to say, you can ask it anything you desire to be and shows you. It can show you the past or future from the entire magic dimension." Stella said.

"So you're trying to say it can answer any questions you want from any part of the magic dimension at any time, and any place?" Bloom asked curiously, maybe this could lead her any answer she wants. The answers she needs. "The only thing you have to do is just ask." Stella said noticing her best friend's reaction to this.

"So it could give me the answers that I need." Bloom said. "Hmm...I think so, why don't you find out for yourself." Stella replied.

Bloom walked up to the orbiting planets and looked at the planets clearing her mind for the right question she wanted to ask, and she gave off a sigh and looked deeply into the planet and finally asked, "I would like to know what happened to my birthparents?"

Bloom pulled her hand out after a few minutes, then something happened. Bloom saw a flashback. She gasped at seeing what was happening to her planet, her parents, and her people. Tears washed down her face. She couldn't believe for what she's seeing. No, it broke her heart at sight of seeing all this. She wished she could've been there and stopped them all.

_The ancestral witches approached Domino, they were attacking the people and were destroying the entire kingdom. Everyone was running in fear of the ancestral witches. "Scatter Now! We have to find Daphne and the new born princess immediately and kill them with no mercy." An elderly leader of the witches commanded her sisters, her voice so high and fierce, and laughed evilly. She needed the task to be done otherwise everything will fall later on then the destruction of this planet would be for nothing. The two witches left, and rushed to the palace immediately leaving Belladonna alone in the battle field. She was watching the people scatter away in joy, she enjoyed their misery, how they're fleeing away from their fallen kingdom._

_"Did you kill the two princesses I asked you too?" Belladonna asked firmly eyeing her two sisters. "The task is done sister." Lyssils said with a wide evil grin across her face. "Even better."_

_"What do you mean?" Belladonna asked a bit confused by her sister's last statement._

_"Valtor told us, he got there before we did and said he killed the two princesses." Tharama said feeling proud over Valtor for accomplishing his task. Then they noticed that their sister's expression changed. "What if he's lying?"_

_"He's not, because we saw fierce in his silver-blue eyes with no single regret of what he'd done. There's no mistaking it." Lyssils said firmly clenching her fist._

_"Then everything will fall right in time into our plans and from there no one can stop us." Belladonna yelled proudly._

_"My mistresses." A deep voice called out to them, once they saw the figure appeared, it was Valtor. He walked to them with confidence and looked them in the eye and placed a fake wicked smile on his face._

_"So you did what you're supposed too." Belladonna hissed. "Yes," Valtor replied faintly without hesitating a single word._

_"Then well sisters..." Belladonna said with a wicked look on her face._

_They all laughed evilly and Valtor joined them. "Domino will fall by tonight..."  
><em>

_When the ancestral attacked the palace again that night, Belladonna couldn't be anymore happier Valtor did what he was suppose to do and she smiled widely and said, __"I'm proud of you Valtor, I can now officially call you my son. You've made me so proud of you. You've finally did what you're suppose to do. You've finally killed the youngest daughter of Oritel and Marion and ended the royal bloodline of Domino." Belladonna said proudly._

_"VALTOR..." A high pitched voice called out in anger. Once the four of them turned around only to see queen Marion and king Oritel at side together._

_"Ah...how lovely. King Oritel and queen Marion decided to show up and I thought they wouldn't." Belladonna said evilly._

_"Oh and by the way haven't heard the news..." Lyssils hissed._

_"What news?" King Oritel asked sternly, tightening his hand on the sword. Then queen Marion felt a sudden wave wash over her, no to her disbelief. No, they couldn't be. This wasn't right. No, Daphne could've found an escape plan and save herself and her baby sister. She couldn't feel any essence of either of her daughters. No, her daughters couldn't be dead. This wasn't right. No. A tear escaped her eye._

_"I think your lovely queen just received the news..." Tamara taunted at Oritel. Then he turned to his queen and looked at her, and his eyes widen in shock. "Marion..." he whispered to her. She looked at him, he could clearly see the pain and sadness in her eyes. No. He thought to himself, and a sheer of pain was at his heart. He placed his hand on her shoulders and said, "no, they couldn't have Marion I...I-" Marion cut him off, "...but they did. I can't feel their essence Oritel, neither of them. It's like they're...they're..." She couldn't bring the word to say it, but she can only express it in tears._

_"Please don't say it. I'm sure that they're..." Oritel said trying not to believe it's true that they're lying to them to win against them._

_"Oritel.." Marion snapped at him. He didn't say another word, he could see the anger from within her. A mother losing both her children was very hard on her. He felt like he lost something very dear to him and can no longer have it. He felt as if his heart was torn in two-half, shattered all across the room. While they hear their evil laughter knowing that they've won._

_"Valtor has killed your two beloved daughters, what is it for you to live for." Belladonna said smirking, wanting to anger them and watch their reactions towards the news. Killing them was her ultimate goal._

_The queen fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face, her heart shattered into a million of pieces. She couldn't believe the news. No. It couldn't be. "No..." She screamed out in pain, she couldn't believe that she lost her two beautiful daughters. Oritel was at her side, a total pain of grief was now across his face, he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and she looked at him. Her green eyes were puffy and red. He felt her pain, he was deeply heartbroken once he head this and there's only one way...to avenge them. Avenge them their daughters deaths._

_Anger had struck Oritel, he looked at the witches with a total disgust look on his face. He hated them. They caused all this pain in him. They were monsters, demons. Oritel drew out his sword prepare to fight them with his dear life. Marion glanced at her husband who was taking his stance to fight the ancestral witches._

_"You damn witches will pay the hell you've put us through." She yelled angrily at them, her eyes glow a deep amber color and her magic was powerful at that instant moment, more than anything before._

_"Cute. But really you think you can stop us, we've already done." Lyssils smirked. Both Oritel and Marion looked at one another for the final time, this time you could see the __sympathy, and sorrowful looks between them as if it was the last time they would see each other, as if everything would end in this single moment._

_They took on the battle, but soon they paid the high price, Oritel and Marion were taken into the realm of Obsidian along with the rest of the people of Domino, transforming Domino into eternal winter..._

The flash had ended and Bloom was in tears. She didn't notice she was in tears when Stella placed a hand on Bloom's shoulders. She looked at her and told her, "I'm so sorry Bloom."

Bloom looked at Stella was giving her a sympathy look, and said, "my parents are still alive but out there somewhere." "Well thats a start right? It good news right?" Stella asked trying to make her feel happy again. Ever since her best friend found about her real identity and her birthparents, she's been determined to find them wherever they are and sometimes she's just down hurt and sad because of what the ancestral witches had done to her realm and her parents when she was only just a baby.

"Ya, I guess its so. I'm sorry Stella," Bloom said with a weak smile.

"Sorry, don't be sorry Bloom. It's really hard for someone to know the truth, and hard not to know how your parents looks like." Stella added. They walked out of the room "and thank goodness you're alive Bloom. Your sister saved you right in time before..." *cough...cough* "before they can get to you."

Bloom smiled at Stella. "You do know you're my best friend right?" Bloom said.

"Of course what are friends are for." Stella said and they laughed all the way down through the halls.

* * *

><p>"So, I heard that Stella's father is throwing her a princess ball?" Sky asked Brandon. "Yes, she is dude." Brandon replied walking back to their dorms, with towels on their shoulders. Today they had massive training, unlike the usual training they do.<p>

"Are you nervous Brandon?" Sky asked. "A little bit, Stella told me that she's going to introduce me to her father." Brandon said.

"Are you nervous of meeting her father?" Sky asked sensing Brandon's nervousness about meeting Stella's father. "Yes, I'm just hoping to impress her father, I don't want to mess up you know bro." Brandon admitted to Sky.

"Don't worry Brandon just be yourself and you'll just do fine." Sky reassured Brandon.

Sky walked to his side of his dorm and tossed himself on the bed, and gave a long moan. "AHHHH, this feel sooo good, just to relax."

Then he glanced at the picture it was him and Bloom together, the picture was taken last year. He picked up the picture and looked at it. He was still in love with her. Brandon noticed Sky looking at the picture, he knew Sky was still in love with Bloom.

He walked over to Sky and placed a hand on his shoulders, Sky looked at Brandon. "I know you're still in love with her dude. I can see it through your eyes. I can tell how much you really love her." He said.

"Brandon, I don't know why I broke-up with her. I can't even remember that I really did broke-up with her. I can't remember that I did. All I know now is that we're broken-up and we're with different people." Sky said sincerely. Brandon can see the look of regret in his eyes.

"I love her so much, I can't believe I lost her." He said, placing back the picture on the side.

"I wish things could go back how it used to be." He muttered to himself, and left Brandon alone. Brandon wondered did Diaspro had anything to do with Sky breaking up with Bloom? Maybe. He wanted to ask her for himself. Something seems off about him and couldn't place it.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, Stella and Bloom were still sleeping in until the maid knocked on the door. "Ahhh." Stella moaned and rolled away on her bed. "Five more minutes please." She mumbled to the maid that was knocking on the door. The maid sighed and opened the door, she walked in and open the curtains sunlight filled the entire room.<p>

"Ahhh...I think I've gone blind!" Stella exclaimed and put the pillow over her face. "Much better."

"Princess Stella, you have to get up today is your big day and surely you don't want to ruin now do you?" The maid raised a brow at Stella's reaction.

"Arghhh..." Stella muttered. "Fine. Okay. I'm getting up." Stella yawned and stretched her arms freely and rubbed her eyes.

"Today's the day!" Stella exclaimed with happiness, and jumped out of bed. "Wow! Princess Stella I must say you have too much energy just for being awake within seconds." The maid smiled.

"Bloom...Come on we've have lots of things we're going to do for today!" She exclaimed and grabbed Bloom's arm and yanked her out of bed. "Whoa! Stelllaaa..." Bloom said. The maid laughed at them and shook her head.

"We have much to do..." Stella smiled. "I've never seen you with so much energy before. Where are you when you have to wake up for classes." Bloom laughed.

"That's different." Stella said.

"Right." Bloom rolled her eyes at that.

"So where are we going first?" Bloom asked Stella.

"We're going to the spa." She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Spa?" Bloom questioned and dragged Bloom along with her.

Stella and Bloom arrived at the royal spa. "Come on Bloom we don't have all day you know." Once they entered the spa room. Bloom gasped, she never seen a spa this big before and most importantly there was no one. Bloom and Stella were the only ones there which was nice.

"Thanks Stella." Bloom smiled. "Your my friend, now lets enjoy ourselves."

* * *

><p>While Icy was walking right past Vladimir's classroom, she noticed he wasn't there at all. She noticed a small little white envelop already opened. She wondered and walked in the class and saw what it was on the desk and gasped it was Stella's princess ball. She knew he was going with Bloom why not? Then something hit her in the head, and she crumbled the paper and tossed it to the side.<p>

"You will regret this Bloom." Icy muttered and laughed evilly. She couldn't wait for tonight. She wanted to play it out without anyone noticing a thing and walked back to her dorm. "You've made yourself an enemy Vladimir."

* * *

><p>The rest of the winx were getting dressed up for Stella's up coming event. They were really happy and couldn't wait to see Stella in her beautiful gown. They were going to meet the specialists down in front of the gate of Alfea. The winx were already all set and done.<p>

"Who wants to call the specialist and tell them that we're done?" Tecna asked while fixing her hair.

"I'll do that." Flora replied instantly. She called Helia. "Hey Flora." he said, "Hi Helia." She responded back.

"Are you guys ready, because we are?" She asked Heila. "We're done, we'll come over less than five minutes." And they both hung up. Flora looked at the winx and said,"they'll be here less than five minutes."

"Then we should head out." Aisha said.

Once the winx were in front of the gateway of Alfea, they noticed the specialist arrival and ran to them. Flora to Helia, Tecna to Timmy, Aisha to Nabu and Musa to Riven. Then they noticed Sky, Diaspro and Brandon.

"Come on lets get the show on the road people." Musa said with enthusiasm. They all went to ship, and they zoomed off to Solaria.

On Solaria...

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky, no clouds were in sight, the birds were chipping. "Ahh...finally." Musa finally breathed stretching her arms wide open.

"Wow...This place is beautiful." Flora commented at the sight of the royal gardens.

"It sure is." Helia said nodding in agreement with Flora.

"GUYS! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Stella shouted out of excitement running as fast as she can along with Bloom. The winx and the specialist turned around to see Stella and Bloom running towards them.

"Brandon..." Stella ran to her boyfriend and gave him a tight hug and kissed him everywhere. "Whoa. Calm down Stella, it's only been a few days." Brandon said trying to calm down his excited girlfriend. Once Stella stepped back, Brandon looked at her, she looked stunning her dress was gorgeous (from season 3).

"You look beautiful." He said, his cheeks turning a bit red. Stella smiled and said, "thanks Brandy."

Sky noticed Bloom, she was wearing a beautiful blue gown which made her blue eyes simmer and her red hair glow brilliantly. She looked beautiful. He wanted to talk to her.

"Sky, honey we have to go now." Diaspro said, trying to use her sweet utterly soft voice to seduce Sky to her, she was pulling his his arm but to no vail he just left her. Diaspro was speechless, she couldn't believe it. Even if Bloom was with someone else Sky still goes back to her. He still loves her. She looked to aside and looked at the small potion she had. She gave it to Sky to forget about Bloom and made him break-up with her. But now she realized what she'd done. She created another problem. Sky's love for Bloom was too deeply. Now, she realized why would she be with a man that doesn't love her, like the way Sky give love and affection to Bloom. After a time of being with him, she realized that the love he was giving her wasn't real, every time she mix up the potion and added it in his drink to drink from. She wanted someone to give her the same amount of love that Sky gives to Bloom maybe even more. She gave off a heavy sigh.

"Bloom you look beautiful," Sky said blushing. Bloom looked at him and she replied, "thank you Sky but...," Bloom glanced at Diaspro who was alone for the first time in two years and a half she felt a pity for Diaspro. Bloom could understand why, she wanted love, Sky's love, the way he showed her in those two years before he broke-up with her. Diaspro wanted Sky's love, but now she wasn't even fighting for now. Why? Maybe the love and affection that Sky was giving her wasn't real for her?

"Look Sky, you can't be with me. Diaspro needs you." Bloom said, at this he looked back at Diaspro who was alone and replied, "no, I wanna be with you Bloom. Only _you._" The way he made it sound was just made Bloom's heart all tingly from the inside. She bit her lips, wondering wether if this was a good idea or not. What if Valtor see hers? What will happen? All she knows she'll be screwed. Two men are now fighting over her for her love.

"Please Sky go..." Bloom whispered to him, but no he shook his head and looked her in the eyes and cupped her chin closer to his face. "No, I won't be going anywhere." He said sternly. "I'm going to fight for you Bloom no matter what." He said, pulling her closer to him. Bloom was now scared. This was all messed up. God. Now what has she gotten herself into.

"Please...Sky for me." She pleaded, tears were welling up in her big blue eyes trying to push him away from her. "I...I still love you Sky, but things have changed for the both of us and...I need to let you go now."

"No." He said, and he noticed the rest of them were heading their way to the palace. Bloom felt herself trembling from the inside. She felt like she was deceiving Valtor. Sky wouldn't damn let go of her. She tried to struggle between his strong arms but couldn't. For the first time she felt like a caged bird not being able to be free again.

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived at the palace, all of the people for excited for Stella's party. They were all chatting and laughing for that matter, except for Bloom. Bloom was next to Sky he wouldn't take his arm off of her shoulder and he knew if he did she would be gone.<p>

The trumpet were heard everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching their king come down the stairs. Once the trumps stopped the king cleared his throat. "I would like to thank you for coming to my daughter's princess ball." He said loudly, with a cheerful tone in his voice.

The trumpet were heard again and this time princess Stella was walking down the stairs. Bloom could see all eyes on Stella especially Brandon. Once she made it down the stairs and stood next to her father. Everyone clapped for princess Stella. The king raised his hand to settle everyone down. Once the room quieted down. Stella's father looked at Stella with a proud look on his face and said, "The people of Solaria I would like to announce a special announcement to everyone and especially to my princess..."

Stella saw that Chimera girl, and her mother next to her giving Stella glares. Stella sighed at them especially Chimera who was giving her a dirty look on her face.

"...that me and the previous queen..."

Stella couldn't believe what her father was saying. That her parents are finally getting back together again. She couldn't be anymore happier than she is right now. Her smile grew wide on her face.

"are getting back together, and Solaria would have a queen once again."

Then everyone gasped they saw their queen Luna once again, walking down the stairs in her beautiful gown. She was a beautiful queen to all Solaria. Shinning with her beautiful radiant face, her dark blue eyes shimmering. Once she made it, she walked over to Radius and placed her hand in his.

"We will become a family once again. And now, as tradition a king must open a dance with his daughter." Radius beamed at Stella and she smiled right back at him.

Radius took Stella's hand and lead her to the center of the room. Radius placed his hand on Stella's back and soon the two started to dance. Radius noticed a brunette man looking at their direction at his daughter. Maybe he would like a dance with her. He soon ended the dance with her nicely and told her, "that young man over there would like to dance with you." He smiled to Stella and scurried off to Luna.

Brandon walked over to her and smiled. "May I have a dance with you princess?" He asked, like a gentle men, and took Stella's hand and kissed it. "You may," she giggled, and swept her away. They danced all along. They were like the king and queen and they were both happy. You could see the love they were giving each other through their eyes.

Diaspro was alone and Bloom felt bad for her. Why would Sky leave her? Is he messed up and can't decide who he wants to be with? This is insane. Sky couldn't keep his arm off of her shoulders. Bloom felt like she was little bird, she felt that she can't really breath. Why? Why is he doing this? Why did he break-up with her from the very beginning and now he doesn't want to be with Diaspro?

This was making Bloom crazy. She felt like she needed to be alone for a few minutes. Bloom thought of a perfect place of where she can be alone and Sky can't follow her. The restroom. She looked at Sky with her blue eyes on him.

"Um...Sky?" She asked Sky in a soft voice. He looked at her and noticed she wanted to be somewhere. Did she want to dance with him? "Yes, Bloom." He said coolly.

"Can I go use the restroom, I be right back I promise." She said. He was about to protest in not letting her go, but he looked at her and saw the look in her eyes and said, "yes you can, but please come back because I wanna dance with you." He whispered and leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly, and his hands traced down from her back and down. Her eyes widen in realization, he was giving her a kiss like he's always done before a romantic kiss, and tried to pull away. Once he was done kissing her he said, "I'll be waiting for you."

Bloom gave him a small smile and left. Diaspro saw Bloom leaving Sky and decided to follow her. She wanted to talk to her and clear things up. She actually wants Bloom with Sky being together again.

* * *

><p>Bloom walked into the restroom and closed the door. She could feel her heart pounding. "What the hell did I do?" She asked herself. "What if he saw me then what? Do I explain to him what happened? Or he'll not hear me out?" Bloom wondered. Bloom heard a knock on the door, "Can we talk Bloom?" Bloom recognized this voice it was Diaspro's. Oh no, she was coming here to talk to her, no not talk to her fight her for stealing Sky away from her again.<p>

"Please Bloom, face to face. I wanna tell you something important." Diaspro said softly. Bloom was shocked, Diaspro never spoke to Bloom with a kind voice, and this was defiantly she never heard from Diaspro before. She always spoke to Bloom as an enemy she now was speaking to her as a friend.

"Uh-Okay." Bloom sounded unsure and opened the door for Diaspro. _'It's time.'_ Diaspro thought to herself. "Thank you Bloom." Diaspro said. This shocked again, she never said thank you to Bloom before. It will take some time to get used to the new Diaspro now.

"Uh-you're welcome." Bloom replied back.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry for everything I caused between you and Sky. I tried to force Sky to love me the way he gives his love to you. He never gave me that Bloom. He never gave me that love he gives you. He's crazy about you. I just thought if I come between you that Sky would love me, but it's clear now. He doesn't love me, and I was blind to see that. I need to tell you something else." Diaspro said sincerely.

Bloom was silent, there's no way in hell that Diaspro is apologizing to her. Now of all days. Why? Didn't she wanted Sky from the very beginning? What changed her mind about him? She wondered?

"I just want someone to love for who I am really. Not the fake love." Diaspro said, she was trying to cover her tears. "All I want is someone to love me. The _real_ me."

"I...I don't know what to say." Bloom said truthfully. This was something big coming from Diaspro. Diaspro gave Bloom a weak smile. "I hope you can forgive me, Bloom. If not I'd understand why?" She said sounding sincere.

"Okay." Bloom said wondering what is was that Diaspro's going to tell her.

"I gave Sky a potion, a potion that he'll love me. Only me. I was selfish back then never really figured what I'm going to do or how to move on. So, when I gave Sky the potion the next thing I heard he broke-up with you and I felt happy. But then I realized that I was forcing Sky to love me. It wasn't real. It was fake. He breaking through the spell to reach to you, but I was blind and I took that away from you. I'm soo sorry, if I caused you so much pain." Diaspro said.

Bloom froze, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Diaspro. Diaspro, not in a million of years she would apologize to Bloom. She couldn't say a word, or how to respond to this, or how she was feeling right now, in this instant moment. Everything felt so slow to her. Her blue eyes were widen. She felt time ticking slowly.

"Uh..." Bloom was left speechless. This was just going great. How could this possibly end?

"It's okay Bloom, you don't have to forgive me now." Diaspro smiled and walked out.

* * *

><p>Once Bloom walked back to the room, she saw <em>him <em>waiting for her. _'Oh, crap.' _Bloom thought. She saw Sky at the end of the room talking to his buddies.

"Crap." Bloom muttered. What is she going to do now? She breathed in and out and stood straight up and walked in. Valtor saw her. He waved his hand in the air so that she can see him. She smiled to him and walked towards his direction. Sky then saw Bloom walking towards her new _boyfriend _and now wanted to talk to him to say he wants to go back to Bloom.

"Guys why don't you excuse me." Sky told his friend and hurried off. Bloom noticed Sky walking towards her. "Crap."

Once Bloom made it to Valtor, Sky arrived. Valtor looked at him and said, "so you're my girlfriend's ex?"

At this Sky made an angry look and stared at Bloom and back at him. "And your her new boyfriend I suppose?" Sky asked raising a brow at that.

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind me and her are going to dance." Valtor said almost annoyed.

"On no you aren't." Sky said angrily, pulling Bloom back to his side. "No, she's dancing with me." Valtor snapped, and pulled Bloom back to his side. "No." Sky pulled Bloom. "No." Valtor pulled Bloom.

Bloom felt like she was at tug-a-war with two men fighting over her. She felt overwhelmed by them. Stella then saw Bloom, two men were at tug-a-war with her. It was Sky and her new boyfriend.

"What's the problem here?" Stella asked them, she looked upset. The two of them let go of Bloom's arm and started at the blond princess who was in front of them, she had a disappointment look on her face, and glanced at her friend, who was a bit shaken.

"I'm fine, thanks." Bloom said, and turned her attention to the two guys. "I'm just going to alone for a while, but maybe I'll dance with you later." She winked at Valtor who smiled back right at her. On the other hand Sky just sighed and left.

_'What a relief.'_ Bloom thought and looked at Stella and whispered,"thanks for saving me back there."

"No, problem. This is a party come enjoy yourself girl!" Stella exclaimed and the two head off and partied along with the rest of the winx.

* * *

><p>Just outside a palace a unknown figure was just standing there staring at the palace window. The figure gasped at the sight of Valtor and Bloom dancing throughout the entire room. But this was just the only beginning of her plan, and she chuckled evilly.<p>

The figure turned around and began chanting. It was dark magic. Gloomy mist appeared around her, only her. She began chanting louder and louder each time, the mist around her turned a darker shade of gray until it turned pitched black. She had summon something really powerful. It was about fifteen feet tall, huge, buff and wicked. It was a demon. The demon stretched out his arms and legs and summoned his wings wide out. A roared an angry roar.

The figure flew to the horrid demon and command it with her ruthless voice, "I WANT YOU TO DESTROY EVERYONE AT THE PARTY, AND ESPECIALLY THE RED HAIRED FAIRY, NAMED 'BLOOM'. GOT THAT."  
>The creatures eyes glowed a deep yellow, almost golden color and looked at Icy with a growl, and a look that will kill, and took off high into the sky. "HAHAHHA!" Icy laughed cruelty.<p>

"Lets see who will be laughing now, bitch." Icy muttered to herself and vanished from plain sight, her revenge plan was falling into her plan. She couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>As the music ended, Valtor had Bloom up and close to him, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes which were shimmering. He couldn't resist her blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed Bloom on the lips, and she responded back. The kiss was a passionate kiss, so warm it melted her away. She felt like she was his princess and he was her prince.<p>

She pulled away from him and looked into his silver-blue eyes and said,"I love you Valtor."

He looked at with a warm smile appearing on his face, and responded back, "I love you too Bloom." And pulled her close to him, he ran his fingers through her beautiful red curl hairs. Suddenly a scream was heard. A demon's voice was filled throughout the entire palace.

"What the hell?" Valtor said with a shock expression on his face. He didn't know what was going on, but he was about to find out. The winx were rushing to them.

"Did you hear that?" A shocked Flora said worried by the scream.

"Yes," Bloom replied.

"What was that?" Tecna asked.

Stella, Musa and Aisha were trembling with fear. Holy cow, what was that. They were backing up slowly. "Uh...guys...guys I think we just found out." Stella, Musa and Aisha said with fear in their voices.

"BY THE GREAT DRAGON...!" Flora screamed in fear. Tecna turned white. Bloom froze, clutching onto Valtor's blouse, Valtor was holding Bloom tightly to him. He'd never seen something like this before. Never.

He knew what is was, he heard it before, but thought it was not possible to summon unless...there was _really_ dark magic involved. A dark magic must be filled with hatred, sadness, loneliness, jealously and maybe even depressed to summon something like this.

Valtor harden his eyes on the demon before him and put Bloom behind him. "What are you doing?" Bloom gasped in fear over Valtor.

"I know what it is." He replied.

"YOU DO!" Stella exclaimed.

"It's a king of all demons." Valtor explained.

"Demons?!..." Aisha and Musa said together.

"Okay, so how do we get rid of it?" Nabu asked, the specialist were getting ready to throw their gadgets at the demon.

"Do you strangle him?" Riven asked, chuckled, while everyone threw glares at him. "No." Comes the response, "you'll only make him even more angrier."

"Then how can we?" Brandon asked.

"What do demons hate the most?" Tossing the question right at them.

"Well...I know for sure that they hate light." Helia answered.

"Thats a start but there's more." He added.

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

"Anything good, being positive, being happy, kind, gentle and especially love. It's one of the most greatest energy of light. Now you must think of all this, and try to gather enough energy and converge your powers together." He instructed the winx. Each one of the winx were next to each other, they closed their eyes and summon everything good, happy, positive, and love. Once they did as they were told. They slowly opened their eyes and gasped. They were almost blinded by their own powers. They never seen so much power before. It was the brightest and was in rich with a deep gold color which was dazzling the entire room. Most people had their eyes shield.

"Okay, now then. I want you slowly to move." He said watching the winx and he looked at the demon, whom was cornered to the wall ramping in range by the specialist he'd asked while the winx were focusing on summoning their positive energy.

"Good. Now I want you together to hurl the ball of light in his eyes. Got that." He said.

"His eyes?" Questioned Stella confused about this.

"Yes, it's the only way that it could finish him." Valtor told Stella.

The winx slowly ready themselves before they could toss the light at the demon. While that was happening the figure in the air was only looking at the certain red-haired fairy. Once they finish off the demon she'll hit Bloom right under her chest where her heart is located at and soon freeze her heat.

The winx took and deep breath and looked at demon in front of them and looked at one another nodding in agreement, soon they tossed the light at the demon directly in the eyes. He screamed in agony, "AHHHHH!"

They watched the demon dancing around in agony. They watched him burst into dark mists and was gone. The winx shouted in victory.

"How do you know that?" Tecna asked Valtor.

Valtor sighed. He had to lie this time. "It happened before."

"Really?" Aisha asked.

Stella watched as everyone were shaken up after the demon that appeared and destroyed almost everything in the room, the party ended up in complete disaster. She looked back at her parents, she saw her father helping her mother up. She never thought that something like this would happen, and she looked at her and specialist who seemed to be okay. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

The specialist came to their girlfriends and hugged them. Without noticed the figure tossed her dark ice spell on the certain red haired fairy who was next to Valtor with a smile on her face.

"BLOOM!" Everyone screeched at the sight of their friend falling, but Valtor end up catching her. The figure soon vanished from mid-air. Her plan worked. Valtor looked at her, he could easily see the pain in her eyes. He could see ice encasing on her slowly. It was encasing her lips very slowly. He noticed her shivering.

"Va...Val...Valtor?" She said shivering with each breath she takes in. Valtor looked down at her he noticed dark magic hovering under her chest at the location of her heart. No. He thought. It couldn't be. He watched Bloom slowly breathing. Her chest was slowing moving up. He noticed parts of her hair were starting to freeze. In less in an hour she would turn into ice completely, like an ice statute. He carried her in his arms and looked at the winx. With one last time, Bloom closed her eyes and fell into oblivion...

* * *

><p>~Next chapter, Bloom has turned to ice. The only way to break the spell was true love's kiss that would restore her back to her old self again. Not only that but a familiar person will come and shock Bloom and the winx. Bloom thought she would never see this person again...<p> 


	6. Seeing You Again Part (I)

**Our Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p>Summary: Have you always wondered whether you can trust a man, a man who has done violent things in his life? A man whose made up of pure evil…a man who is indescribable? Despicable. But what happens if he meets the girl…the girl who can change his life forever. A girl who's the one destined to find her parents. A girl willing to fall in love with him with all her heart, no matter what he is? What does it takes to have her in his arms…it takes faith, and faith, which you really can't deny. A fate you can't run from. Is this man willing to let the past be the past and focus on his future, and on the girl he loves the most? [ValtorBloom]

* * *

><p><strong>~In this chapter a familiar person will come to see Bloom again. But again there's also something shocking about this person. But who is this person? Why does Bloom only recognize this person? Why are all the winx shocked about it? What will happen next? Will Bloom be saved or not?<strong>

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Seeing You Again Part I<span>

* * *

><p>The winx headed back to Alfea, with Valtor carrying Bloom in his arms. They noticed every minute of Bloom's body was turing into ice. Who was this person that attacked Bloom? And why? Miss. Faragonda noticed the winx coming back and they don't look too happy coming back. And Bloom...she was in arms of a man, turing into ice. She had to know what happened at the ball. Who attacked them? Why was Bloom the only person turning into ice? Something was off and she knew it.<p>

Miss. Faragonda walked up to the winx her blue eyes were filled with concern for her students and especially Bloom. "What happened?" She asked concerned.

"We don't know." Stella replied to Miss. Faragonda. "She was hit, by a spell...but we don't know who had done it." Musa added in.

"Hum...this is strange. Girls why don't you change and come in to my office later." She asked of them, and they agreed. She looked at the man who was carrying Bloom. "Were you with the girls?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'm." He replied in like a gentleman tone. The winx all giggled at this. He was something else. Miss. Faragonda thought deeply and looked at him, "why don't you come along with the winx. I need to know what happened."

Miss. Faragonda walked back into the Alfea castle and headed back to her office. Something about this man shifted Miss. Faragonda from the inside. It couldn't be. Could it? Could it be him? No not possible. He's different not like the old him before.

"Where is your dorm exactly?" Valtor asked, looking at the winx then back at Bloom. No more then fifteen minutes she would be encased completely in ice. He needed to find a way and break the spell on her. But what is it? He couldn't think of any idea.

"Just follow us." Stella said, as they lead the way through the halls of Alfea. Valtor was worried about Bloom. It was painful to see Bloom suffering like this and he might know the person responsible for what happened at the party earlier. He will never forgive the person for harming Bloom and her friends like that.

"We're here. Finally." Aisha sighed, as she opened the door opened. Everyone seemed tried of what happened at the party. They couldn't wait to change back to normal clothes and rest for a while.

"Follow me, me and Bloom share a dorm." Flora said softly. Once she opened the door Kiko, Bloom's pet bunny ran to Valtor, he had no idea she had a bunny. Was it Bloom's or Flora's?

"Who's the bunny for?" He asked. Flora gazed at the worried Kiko and replied, "it's Bloom's. Kiko's probably worried about her." He raised a brow at her. Even animals cared about Bloom.

"This is her bed, right?" He asked. "Yes, lay her down gently as you can." Flora said. Valtor carefully laid Bloom down on her bed. He can feel her shivering from the inside, and felt a stab of pain in his heart. He hated seeing her like that.

He glanced around Bloom's room in awe. He saw a small paper aside and wondered, once he picked it up, he remembered it was his letter to Bloom's. She still kept it and smiled at that. For now, he must leave and go back to his apartment and change his clothes.

"I must get going." He said looking at the time on the wall.

"It was nice meeting you." Flora said.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said in kind voice and took off.

* * *

><p>Valtor was walking through the city. He knew who it was, it was Icy. She was pretty jealous of him dating Bloom. She shouldn't have interfered in his life. Big deal he's dating Bloom. Now he must think of a punishment for her. While he was walking in to his apartment he saw a person. Not any person, a familiar person. He couldn't believe his eyes for what he was seeing.<p>

"Valtor is that you?" A familiar voice said. It was a female's voice. When he turned around he gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he wouldn't see her again not after the last conversation they had. It was really her. It was Bloom's older sister Daphne, but she was different now. Older though, but still young. "You look different." She looked at him with a gentle smile on her face.

He only stared at her. He kept on gazing at her rounded belly. She was pregnant, becoming a mother now. How long ago did she married? "You look different as well." He replied back a bit shocked.

"I know." She said softly, her warm brown eyes filled with warmth, she placed a hand on her belly with a smile. "Uh-your married?" He asked still in disbelief by this.

"Yes," She replied in sweet voice. "To who?" He raised a brow at her. He wondered, when did she met him? When did she marry him? Does she know about her sister being here? Wait, does he knows what happened to her sister? What would she say to him once she found out to him? Would she be mad at him?

"To Thoren we've met a few years ago and we loved each other, and so we got married." Daphne explained to Valtor. Then a tiny voice called out. A word Valtor would never hear. "Mama..." It was a child's voice calling out to his mama. Once the child walked up to his mother. Valtor's eyes instantly fell on the young child, the child had golden blond hair and coral blue eyes. The child looked no more than a four years old. The child's tiny hand grabbed on to Daphne's leg. Was this child her first? Probably. He watched as Daphne bended down slowly to the child and smiled, "what do you want, love?" She said softly.

The child gripped onto his mother's shirt. The child wanted his mother to hold him and she knew. "Okay, just hold on to me got it?" She told her four year old child. She held him at her side and smiled to Valtor. "This is Aiden."

"Aiden?" Valtor said, "what a nice name?" He added looking at the child. He wanted to shake his tiny hand, but the child looked at him and pulled his hand back to his side. "Aiden, come on say hi." Daphne told her son, but he didn't wanted to say hi. She sighed and looked right back at Valtor and told him, "he's a bit shy around new people."

"I see..." he said smiling at the child.

"So what brings you in town?" Daphne asked Valtor.

"What brings me in town..." Valtor repeated trying to think of something to say,"ah...don't you know yet?" He asked Daphne.

"What don't I not know of?" She asked confused and wondering what Valtor meant by that.

He looked at Daphne straight into her hazel eyes, and took a deep breath and replied, "Bloom's back."

* * *

><p>The winx were getting really concerned over Bloom. What are they going to do now? Who had done this to her? How are they going to brake the spell off of Bloom? What are they going to explain to Miss. Faragonda? They even don't know where to begin? Where did the demon even come from? It had to be from the witches. Maybe the Trix.<p>

The time was ticking slowly. It was frustrating the winx even more. They only watched their friend suffer from the ice that was encasing on her. Stella was already fretting. She tried to use her power's to warm Bloom try to let the ice slow down. But the ice wasn't melting because it was dark magic. Dark magic is powerful, it needs something powerful to break the dark magic. What was the only thing powerful and could brake the dark magic curse? Of course true love's kiss. It was the powerful thing in the world. It's the only thing that can break dark magic.

"What are we going to do!" Stella exclaimed in fear over her best friend. Flora got off of her bed and placed a hand on Stella's shoulder trying to calm her down. "Calm down Stella. Look we'll find a way like we always do." Flora said calmly.

Stella looked at Flora her hazel eyes shinning with worry. "I don't know Flora. I'm just worried that's all."

"So, are we." Musa added in, Stella looked back at the rest of her friends who were giving her the looks. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's...it's just..." Stella said, thinking about how unfair Bloom's life is. What did she do to deserve this? It's so unfair. She's suffered so much. She remembered last year. Lord Darkar manipulated Bloom turning her into Dark Bloom. Sky's love for Bloom had broken the curse over Bloom returning her back to her former self again.

Stella slumped onto Flora's bed thinking about everything that just happened earlier that day. Well...there was a bright side to this her parents are getting back together again, and her party went smoothly until the demon appeared and destroyed everything and Bloom got hurt. She closed her eyes. Why does bad things happens to them? Was it the Trix's doing? Most likey a yes.

* * *

><p>Icy was gloating around in her room. Her plan had succeed. She finally did it. She got her revenge on Bloom. Now she wanted to give pay back to Vladimir. She needed to become more powerful than she is now. She must practice dark magic. Even her sisters don't get into that extreme level of dark arts. But Icy was willing to get into more. She didn't needed Vladimir anymore.<p>

She tossed icy arrow pins at his picture which was hung on her wall. The picture was mostly chipped off. She was determined to get back at him for the pain she caused him. Once her two sisters walked in the dorm. They gasped. Stormy and Darcy dropped their ice cream on the ground wondering what the hell is Icy doing. Has Icy lost it finally?

"Did she lose it?" Darcy whispered to Stormy who they both were looking at Icy. "I think so," Stormy said, agreeing with Darcy. They then noticed all the dark arts spells, books and everything were tossed on the bed. "Is she practicing dark magic?" Stormy asked.

"Looks like it. Even I wouldn't go that deep in dark arts." Darcy whispered trying not to be overheard by Icy. She might turn both of them into popsicles.

Icy had tossed one of her most powerful spell of ice she had been practicing, with no look of regret on her face. She tossed her spell directly on the picture of Vladimir. Then the whole room had trembled, causing the Stormy and Darcy fall back, and once they opened their eyes. The whole room was like a frozen wasteland. They were shivering.

They noticed Icy, she wasn't even done just yet as if it was the only beginning. "Lets...lets...get...out...of...here." They murmured shakily. Darcy nodded, she was shivering as well from the extreme coldness in the room. Stormy touched the handle of the room. "Owww..." Stormy yelped out of pain. She noticed her hand turned vivid red. "Icy..." Stormy snapped.

Icy turned around to see her two sisters on the floor shivering and Stormy covering her hand. She could tell she was in pain. "Oh..." Icy's eyes widen.

"I...I..." Icy tried to say something to her two sisters, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Forget it." Darcy sighed. "Your always alone. You used to hang out with us and try to mess with fairies, but now...it's not like what it used to be."

* * *

><p>"Bloom's here!" Daphne said in shock. Her younger sister was here, in Magix city, how? She didn't even know that her sister was here? How long has she been here? How did she come here? Did he show her that she had magic? Who else?<p>

"What! How? When? How did this happen?" She asked Valtor, her eyes wide. Then a hand was placed on Daphne's shoulder, she turned back to see Thorne and gave him a sweet smile.

"Is everything alright?" He asked in concern, she nodded. Then he looked at the man and back at Daphne and was confused, how did she know him and not him? "Do you know him?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine that I haven't seen in years." She replied back.

"I see." Thoren said, and glanced at Valtor. "It's nice to meet you." Thoren said, shaking hands with Valtor. "I'm Valtor." He replied, "and it's nice to meet you."

Daphne really needed to know about her sister. She needed to know, she needed him to talk to her about her sister. "How long has she been here for?" Daphne asked. Thoren was confused about what Daphne is talking about to Valtor and decided to ask, "Who's here?"

Daphne sighed, she haven't told Thoren that she had a younger sister and now she's in Magix city. "Its more complicated than you think." Daphne said.

"Then I think we should talk. What about that cafe over there?" Thoren pointed out on the other side of the street. "We could talk there."

"Good idea." Valtor replied.

_At the cafe..._

Throne, Daphne and little Aiden sat across from Valtor. "Okay, can you start from the beginning and explain who's here?" Throne asked.

Daphne looked at Thoren and said, "it's my sister."

"Sister? But you've never told me you had a sister." Thoren said a bit shocked by the news that Daphne gave. "Look I know. The reason why I never told you before because my sister was adopted and was raised on Earth." Daphne said.

"Adopted?" He said slowly. He was confused about this. Why was her younger sister adopted? Daphne continued on, "remember when I first told what I am?"

"Yes." Thoren said, wondering what she was getting at. "Okay, here's the thing. My parents told me to save ourselves, and Valtor he appeared in helping." Skipping out the part where he wanted to kill her and her sister and all. "Valtor." He gazed at him, who had a serious look back in return to him.

"So, basically Valtor's almost the same age as you at the time?" Thoren asked.

"Yes." Daphne answered. "-but anyways when I saved my sister, I had to make sure that no one could find her, otherwise she would still be in danger. So, I thought of a place with no magic and the only place there was no magic was Earth."

Thoren could easily see the sadness in Daphne's eyes. It must off took her lots of strength to give her sister up to other people who can raise her and to live happily.

"When I made sure that Bloom was adopted I'd left. It hurt so much just to give her up, I don't know how to raise her I was only sixteen." Daphne's voice almost cracked.

"Bloom is the name of your sister." Thoren said, Daphne nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at in her in the eyes and said, "It must've took your courage to give her up, and I'm sorry to hear that." Daphne shook her head, "no, I wanted to give her this life, a life she doesn't have to live in fear or anything. I pretty sure she grew up as a happy child." Almost tearing up in the end.

Daphne looked back at Valtor and asked, "how is she here?"

"She told me she was here for about three years." Valtor said, remembering what Bloom told him the other night. "For three years, why couldn't I feel her presence then." Daphne wondered.

"I don't know about that, but I do know this. She told she figured out that she had magic at sixteen when she saved Stella from an oger." Valtor said.

"You mean the princess of Solaria." She asked.

"Yes, and I guess she wanted to discover more about magic so she decided she wanted to go to Alfea." Valtor said, Daphne was shocked. Her sister wanted to learn about magic, but did she learn about who she is yet or not?

"Does she knows the truth?" Daphne asked a bit afraid wondering how her sister's reaction to the news.

"She does know. She doesn't really like to talk about it that much." Valtor said.

"I know it still hurts her to think of it, and especially if she wanted to imagine how our parents looked like." Daphne said, but then Aiden started to cry, Daphne looked at him and told Thoren, "why don't you stay here I'll take Aiden while the two of you can talk."

Once Daphne left, Thoren making sure that she's gone completely. He look at Valtor. Somehow Valtor felt nervous under his gaze. Why was he nervous of him there's nothing to be nervous of or is there?

"So...why didn't you tell her before that her sister was here?" He asked. Valtor looked at him in a strange way, and cleared his throat, "well I didn't met her until this year. I didn't know from before." He leaned in his chair all the way back and looked at the people that were passing them by. He was in deep thought. He was thinking of Bloom. How funny, sweet, kind and generous she is? Always caring about others. How beautiful she is? Her blue eyes were the most beautiful especially with her long way red hair of hers which make her glow beautifully. His smile widen on his face.

Thoren knew that look on Valtor's face. It was the same exact face when he first met Daphne. He'd always smile. It was like love at first sight. Thoren had a smirk on his face, he wanted to ask him if he's in love with her.

"Are you in love with her?" Throne said, breaking the silence between them. He snapped out of his thought and was back right at Thorne.

"In love you say?" He asked again, his face almost giving it off. "YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU!" Thoren exclaimed. Valtor tried to hide his expression and said, "no, I'm not."

"Really, because it was the same exact look when I was falling in love with Daphne. There's no need in denying it." Thoren said.

Valtor hated when someone knew about him was true. He felt like anyone can read him. He thought of something he could say and an idea hit his head, "we're just friends thats all."

"Really! Friends that all." He raised a brow at him, sipping out from his glass. Valtor sighed heavily, he remembered why he wanted to talk to Daphne. He wanted to tell her about Bloom's situation and how he can break the spell off of her.

"There's something else." He added, his voice filled with fear and sadness. This time Thoren looked at Valtor's with a dark look on his face, wondering what else there could possibly be.

"What is it?" Thoren asked.

Valtor felt unsure wether to tell him what happened or not. What if there was blame? A Blame from Daphne in saying 'why didn't you protect my sister' that kind of thing. What if he felt like he failed to protect her? He finally looked up and said, "she's been hit by dark magic."

* * *

><p>The specialists were all back in there dorms, thinking about what happened earlier. Sky couldn't shake off the feeling about what happened to Bloom. Will she be okay? Would she survive this? How did this happen? How could he let himself happen to Bloom like that? He always saved Bloom and she would turn out to okay in the end. But this time, it was hardly that she would okay. The last thing he saw her was fainting in <em>his <em>arms and closed her eyes, while the ice was slowly encasing her.

He was lying on the bed with nothing to do. There was no classes for the day. He felt he can't do anything, he felt like time was ticking slowly with no new news yet.

"Great." He mumbled to himself. He got off the bed with an angry look on his face, and walked out to the balcony of his dorm. Brandon followed him to calm Sky a bit.

Sky rested his arms and head on the edge, he looked up to see a bird flying in the endless blue sky, with another bird along. Even birds have company. Great this was making Sky feel a lot more better about himself. He remembered how he saw Bloom before she was even hit.

Bloom looked into _his_ eyes with so much love and passion. The way she used to look at him, when he was her boyfriend, before they broke-up. She did truly love him. How did he let go of her so easily? Once you let go, there was no way you would get it back. And he did that.

He gave off a heavy sight and looked at the sky with a wearily look on his face. He wished if there was one more chance. A chance he could change himself, and not lose Bloom. He pounded his fist on the wall angrily.

Brandon walked out and asked, "are you okay Sky?"

Sky looked at him and said, "do you think I'm okay?"

"I know its hard on you especially what happened to Bloom. I know you're just stressed, tired, and angry." Brandon said knowing what his best bud is feeling right now at this very moment. Sky raised an eyebrow at Brandon wondering where he's getting at.

"...and you're point is..." Sky said. "My point is you should be a bit more positive Sky. I know you don't like what I'm saying but it's the only best shot you have here Sky." Brandon told Sky. Though Brandon does have a point there.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe everything is just stressing me out." Sky replied.

* * *

><p>Daphne walked back, and sat down in her seat again. From the looks of things something must be up noticing Thoren's and Valtor's expression.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Daphne asked softly. Thoren looked at Daphne his coral eyes shinning with worry. "It's about your sister." he said quietly.

Then she looked back at Valtor who had the same expression as Thoren's. "What about her?" She asked almost losing her tone, because something bad happened to her younger sister.

"Um...I really don't know how to tell you, but she's been hit with dark magic, and well things aren't turning so good." Valtor almost laughed nervously at this. Actually he was more nervous of how Daphne might react to the news.

"WHAT! When did this happen?" She almost snapped. "Calm down." Thoren told her, and she looked at with a look that I'm not going to calm down. Thoren whispered to Daphne, "it isn't good for your health." She glanced down at her belly and looked at Thoren once again and sighed.

"Fine," She mumbled and asked again, "what's happening to her?"

"I think it was dark ice magic that hit her." He responded. He didn't wanted to tell her that Bloom's turning into ice.

"What! SHE'S TUNING INTO ICE!" Daphne said, freaking out already. Valtor paled up. He looked at her, "how did you-" he was cut off by an angry Daphne, "I can read minds."

"Since when did this happen?" She asked fretting about the situation that her younger sister is in. "Earlier at Stella's party." He said calmly.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask how can you break dark magic." Valtor said with a sigh, leaning back in the chair.

Daphne closed her eyes, and tried to think of a solution that might break the spell. Then she remembered it. True love's kiss. It's most powerful thing in world that could break any dark magic spell. Once she opened her eyes, and looked at Valtor with hope in her eyes. "So..." Valtor said, trying to read what Daphne's thinking of.

"True love's kiss can break any dark magic. It can save her." Daphne said with a smile.

"Okay, so who's her true love." Thoren said, eyeing Valtor in the eyes, chuckling.

"You know of someone, Valtor." Daphne asked, because it would save her sister's life.

"No, I think what your seeing in front is probably your sister's true love." Thoren whispered to Daphne. "What!" She replied back confused then she glanced at Valtor and asked, "are you Valtor? Please tell me."

He looked at Daphne he could easily see the tears in her eyes. He wondered why? He finally had the courage to tell Daphne what's really going on between him and her little sister. She must know the truth. But why was she in tears?

"Yes."

* * *

><p>While the winx were in the dorm, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get that." Musa said, with that she got up and opened the door, which to reveal a tall brunette woman with glasses. "Griselda." She whispered.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as Griselda pushed her glasses up and looked at Musa with a stern look on her face. "Miss. Faragonda wants you all in her office." She simply said. _'Okay, now what.'_ Musa thought to herself.

Musa told the winx that they're needed in Miss. Faragonda's office for some reason. "What are we going to tell her? We even don't know who did this to Bloom." Stella said in a frustrated voice.

"We know, she just probably wants to ask us what happened?" Flora replied.

The winx were walking down the halls of Alfea's building. Once they made it to her door. Aisha slowly knocked on the door.

"You may come in," the voice said softly. Aisha opened the door, and winx poked their heads inside. "Oh, come in girls." She said kindly.

The winx closed the door behind them. Stella was the first one to say, "is everything alright Miss. Faragonda?"

"Everything's fine girls, sit down please." She offered to the winx, which they sat down.

"So, are we being called in because of what happened right, like you said before?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, can you girls please tell me what happened back in Solaria." Her blue eyes were filled with hope.

The winx were all looking at one another, not knowing who will talk about this.

"While at the party..." Stella started to explain what happened. At the party everything was going smoothly as it was but then she explained that a demon, well the king of demons had appeared out of nowhere and was attacking everyone causing complete disaster and chaos, and Bloom's boyfriend Valtor told them what to do - "Valtor you say?" A shocked Faragonda muttered to herself. -how to defeat the king of demons, then they explained that once they succeeded that Bloom was hit with dark magic and now she was being encased with ice.

"The worse of all _we_ don't know who did that to Bloom?" Aisha said angrily.

Miss. Faragonda leaned in her chair, trying to take in what the winx said. Valtor. The name kept going in her mind. His name felt familiar. How could that be? Didn't he _kill _the two princess sixteen years ago? She wondered. This was strange. She must find out any information about him.

She had seen him earlier, he did look quite familiar to her. No. Couldn't be. Not possible in any way. He couldn't just date Bloom. Does Bloom even really know him, the _real _him? Probably not. He probably manipulated her. She must warn the winx and Bloom about him. She looked at the winx, her face full of concern right now.

"Are you okay Miss. Faragonda?" Flora asked noticing Miss. Faragonda's reaction.

"I'm fine, but I want to ask you a question." She said sternly and everyone knew when Faragonda had a concern look on her face, it must be something important and they must listen. The winx were now looking at one another with concern. Did something happen - like a new villain appeared and they don't know about it trying to conquer the magic dimension again.

"What is it? Is there a new threat?" Stella asked.

"No, my dear. Now tell me about Bloom's new boyfriend." She asked.

"Why? Is there something wrong." The winx asked in a union, wondering what could be the problem with Bloom's new boyfriend and all.

"Yes, and I believe she doesn't know about it neither do you." She said firmly, getting up from her chair and looking through the window.

"What do you mean?" Stella frowned.

"Valtor's no ordinary guy..." and began to tell a story about him.

* * *

><p>"What! How could you be in love with my sister?" Daphne exclaimed, more likely she was angry. Not happy about it. How could he?<p>

"How could you?" She snapped at Valtor. He looked at her confused and with a hurt look across his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How could you just manipulate my sister into loving you?" Her tone filled with hurt. Valtor realized that Daphne cared about her sister so much, and cares about who she dates.

"No. I didn't. Like I've said before, I've changed." Valtor replied, almost frustrated. Daphne looked at Valtor straight into his silver-blue eyes and saw something she never thought she would see in his eyes. Kindness, love, passion, and sweetness, and all of the other goodness. She would never ever think of a villain that would change and turn over a new leaf. Maybe he had changed in those last eighteen years.

"You have changed." Daphne gasped at him in disbelief. "Trust me, I have." He replied back, with calm in his voice, and sat down back in his chair. "And I also promised your sister."

"Promised her, in what?" She asked a bit confused and angry at the same time.

Valtor looked at Daphne, wondering how would she react to the news about finding their lost parents and people, and into restoring Domino back to it's former glory.

"Into finding both of your parents." He said slowly, watching the reaction of Daphne. Her face was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming. No, way not in a million of years she would hear him say these two words. Or maybe this was an evil plot trying to manipulate her sister to go finding their parents and ended up killed by the ancestral witches.

"I...I...wait maybe you're lying." Daphne harden her hazel eyes on Valtor filled with accusation. She was frighted and in fear over her little sister. What if he's lying? What if he's personally handing Bloom over to the ancestral witches as his plan?

"I not lying, believe me. I would never harm your sister." Valtor pleaded to Daphne.

Daphne remembered one thing that he had proven himself to be good. Not killing her sister, nor her sixteen years ago. He actually bought them time to escape from the clutches of the ancestral witches.

"I...I believe you Valtor. I really believe that you've changed. But I'm going to say one thing, if you lay your fingers on my little sister, believe me when I say this, I will kill you." Daphne said sternly, giving him a small smile, and her hazel eyes filled with sparks of hope. Valtor smiled at this.

"I will help your sister, that I promise." He said in a gentle tone.

"But can I ask you one thing?" He asked.

"Which is?" Daphne said.

* * *

><p>"No, that can't be!" Stella exclaimed, looking at Miss. Faragonda with fear in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Miss. Faragonda's saying. Bloom's new boyfriend couldn't be the same exact guy that she's telling them about. What if he wasn't that same person? What if this person was a random person with the same name?<p>

"This person can't be him Miss. Faragonda there 's no way. Impossible." Aisha said, a bit sad that now they must make sure if he was this_same _person as she's talking about then they must try to break them apart. Bloom would be heart broken once again, and this time she would be even more devastated.

Miss. Faragonda leaned back in her chair, and turned her chair to the window and sighed, "we must keep our guard up and notice if there's anything strange about the guy Bloom's been dating...then we would know for sure it's him. But as you said to me other people could have the same name as your saying...if he appears to be a normal guy, then there's nothing to be worried about."

The winx sighed with relief. "We should keep our eyes on him for the safety of Bloom." Flora said.

"Good idea." Tecna replied, and the rest of the winx were nodding in agreement.

"By the way how could we break the spell on Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Hum...to brake dark magic spells, is true love's kiss." Miss. Faragonda said.

"True love's kiss." The winx said in a union now a bit worried about Bloom's new boyfriend might be the one who could actually break the spell and return Bloom back to her former self again. They were all glancing at one another with worried looks.

"Maybe Sky could." Musa suggested. The winx all looked at her and nodded in silence. Maybe it would work. They only want whats the best for Bloom. But what would happen if it doesn't?

* * *

><p>"So your asking me to brake the spell over Bloom by kissing her?" Sky asked a bit confused by the winx's reaction. Why were they choosing Sky now? Why not Valtor? And now they're choosing him.<p>

"Yes," Stella replied. "But we're asking you as our friend. I think you need to be with her for a while." Flora added.

He looked at them with a strange look on the face, what has gotten into them? If they really want him to be with her instead of Valtor than he must fight back and get her.

"You sure?" Sky asked still unsure about this all.

"We're one hundred percent sure." Musa replied.

"Okay then...lead me the way." Sky said firmly, and they teleported to the front gates of Alfea.

Sky took a deep breath in, and exhaled it out heavily. He wondered how will Bloom react when he brakes the spell and sees him. What is he going to say? No better how will he explain this? Explain that her friends the winx are the one who wanted Sky to kiss Bloom. He put all those thoughts behind him and walked his way to the dorm.

* * *

><p>"Can you come with me and see your sister?" Valtor asked Daphne, he still didn't understand why Daphne didn't want her sister to know about her.<p>

"You know why," She harden her eyes on him, "...and besides I don't think I should come right now. Look at me. I don't think my sister would understand me." She sighed.

Valtor knew that Daphne was right. What would Bloom say when she finds out her sister was alive and now she's married and having children of her own? What would she think of her then? Would she be furious? Would she be sad? How would she feel about her older sister?

"Maybe you're right." Valtor gave off a sigh, leaning back. What could he do now? Maybe the kiss would brake off the spell?

* * *

><p>After the talk with Daphne, Valtor just wanted to be alone. He remembered what Miss. Faragonda had told him to come to her office later and talk to her.<p>

While he was walking down making his way to go to Alfea. He watched everyone around him who were happy, it wasn't fair to him. Why couldn't he be happy like them? Why was Icy doing this to him? He remembered that she told him that she hated Bloom and her friends. But to do something like that was just plain and selfish.

Once he made it to Alfea, he wondered would Miss. Faragonda recognize him and if so what will she say and how would she react to this?

After the talk with Daphne, he headed back to Alfea to talk to the headmistress. She wanted to talk to him about something. He wondered did she knew who he was? If that was so, did she tell the winx of who he is? And if she did, would they allow him to near Bloom? Everything was crumbling down, he never thought about it through.

He was soon at the headmistress's door. He knocked on it gently wondering if she's in her office at this time of day. "You may come it." A calm voice said. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, his heart was beating so fast, a single sweat was running down his face. He was nervous about meeting her and talking to her for that matter of fact.

Would she blame him? Would she not let him see Bloom? He's bound to find out the answer close enough. He opened the door slightly and peeked in, there she was sitting on the chair in her office.

"Come in." She said and with that he walked into her office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sky was with Brandon walking their way to the winx's dorm. Sky wondered was Bloom okay? After he got the message from Brandon and the winx, he knew it was urgent and they needed him to be here.<p>

"What if...what if it doesn't work." Sky said fearing the worst that was about to come. He looked at Brandon with a worried look on his face.

"Lets hope it does." Brandon replied to Sky who was worried. They made it to the winx's dorm and Brandon knocked on the door and said, "ladies we have arrived."

The door was opened by Brandon's girlfriend. "BRANDON!" She exclaimed out of happiness. She gave Brandon a big hug, almost crushing him. She was glad to see him again after the incident at the ball. "Good to see you are okay..." Brandon chuckled.

"Where's Bloom?" Sky asked, Stella pulled away from Brandon and looked at Sky and chuckled nervously. "Well...uh...why don't you see her for yourself." Stella said, feeling the tense from Sky's gaze. Sky and Brandon followed Stella into the dorm, following her to Bloom's dorm.

* * *

><p>The headmistress looked at the young man who was sitting across from her desk. He looked nothing like the Valtor that she remembered. He's different, he looks more calming, kind and nice for the matter of fact. Valtor was evil, mean, and cold not heartwarming or kind. Maybe this man isn't him, but only has the same name. Miss. Faragonda wondered who would name their son Valtor after an evil wizard or maybe his parents never heard of this evil wizard.<p>

"Your name is Valtor? Correct." Miss. Faragonda asked pushing her glasses up. Valtor looked at the headmistress and replied, "yes, my name is indeed Valtor. Is there something wrong with my name?" He asked, trying to cover up his real identity.

"It's just...your name is familiar. This name reminds me of an evil wizard named Valtor." The headmistress replied with a sigh.

He looked at her with a puzzle look on his face, the headmistress already knowing that he certainly has not heard of this wizard before. "I...I...didn't know there was an evil wizard with the same name that I have." The young man said in shock.

"I know. But if you happen to know or to be related to that wizard you will get away from my young student Bloom." The headmistress said sternly, concerned about Bloom's relationship with this man.

The young man nodded and understood the headmistress's fear over her student Bloom.

"Very well then...you may leave." She said in a kind voice. "But..." the headmistress added, "the winx will keep an eye out on you." The young man closed the door behind him and left to see Bloom.

* * *

><p>Once Sky entered the room, his eyes fell on the beautiful unconscious Bloom. It pained him to see her suffering like this. Why? Why did he ever break-up with her. She was beautiful undeniable beautiful. The ice was encasing slowly on her. She's getting worse and worse by the minute, her beautiful red hair turning white, her skin turning blue, ice encasing every part of her body, her lips were a deep blue-purple color. She almost looked lifeless. Every amount of energy she had was draining away.<p>

Sky sat next to Bloom watching her breath slowly. He took her hand into his, he could feel the cold temperature of her body. She was_freezing _cold_._

He looked at her and whispered, "I'm here Bloom. I'll always be at you side Bloom you know that."

Maybe she still loves him, but was trying to make him jealous with her new boyfriend. He could imagine anyone else be her boyfriend rather than himself.

He wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid that she is in love with someone else. He feared that. How did he let this happen? It had to do with Diaspro. He hasn't seen her after the party was ruined, he only wondered did she have something to do with them breaking-up.

"Bloom, look I know you're with someone else. And I know I have no right to tell you this, but I'm still in love with you and always love you." He said in a soft voice and squeezed her freezing hand for warmth. He wanted her to be okay.

Sky looked at her. He need to do something to save her maybe a kiss would do from him. Sky got off the bed and walked up to Bloom and looked at her, he could easily hear her breathing. He bent down to her, and pushed her freezing white hair to the side and looked at her. He looked at her, his blue eyes were filled with sadness from the pain she's in. He leaned close to her, and closed his eyes. His worst fear was yet to come. He leaned in and and gave Bloom a deep passionate kiss...

The winx were all waiting for Sky, hoping that he saved Bloom. The only thing that the winx were concerned was...what if Sky wasn't the one to save Bloom? What if this _Valtor _guy saved her instead? What would happen? The winx remembered not to judge this man so easily he may not be the evil wizard.

Once the door opened, the winx girls jumped up only to see...Sky shaking his head sadly. "No..." Stella whispered. It didn't work. Bloom didn't love Sky but her new boyfriends.

"Sky, are...are...uh..." Flora couldn't say a thing. How can anyone say that it didn't work? No one could really say a thing or could they?

Flora walked up to Sky and placed her hand on his shoulders and looked into his sad blue eyes. "Don't worry Sky. We'll find a way to save her?" Flora promised Sky. He looked at her, he couldn't be more thankful than ever.

"So now what?" Musa asked the group. "There's only one thing to do." Stella replied not looking at Sky, already knowing what she's probably thinking of. Bloom's boyfriend.

"Do we agree with this?" Stella asked her friends and Sky.

"I guess when it comes to term...I guess we agree." They all replied, even Sky was upset. After all the years he's been with Bloom...he loved her and still did. Maybe she's still loves him but isn't trying to show it because she's with her new boyfriend.

"Okay, then. We have to find him." Aisha suggested. As the winx opened the door to find Valtor to save Bloom and restore her back to herself again. It was the only way to do so even if Sky didn't like the idea of _him _saving his sweet _Bloom._

Valtor literally showed up. "Oh." Musa muttered, they somehow knew he was going to be back to save his girlfriend. "Uh...you came?" Tecna said shocked about the idea that he came back to Bloom.

"Yes. I know. I should've called and told you that I was coming, but I did say I was coming back to save Bloom." He said, with a smile. A smile that made Sky wanted to kick his ass for stealing Bloom away from him. But he realized it wasn't his fault for being with Bloom. Sky broke-up with Bloom about a month ago but still...

"You better not hurt my friend or I'll kill you." Stella whispered in his ear. Great. This was great for Valtor. He'd been threatened twice in the same day and it wasn't a coincidence, first he'd been threatened by her older sister Daphne and now by her best friend.

"Don't worry about that." He replied.

Valtor walked his way to Bloom's dorm, once he opened the door his eyes fell on Bloom. She was getting worse and the only person to brake the spell was him. He walked to her noticing her beautiful red hair was now completely white, her skin turned blue and ice was already encased her entire body reaching out to her face. He didn't have much time to brake the spell.

He bent down to Bloom gently placed his palm on her cold freezing body, and looked at her. She was beautiful. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her face, and gave Bloom a deep passionate kiss, after he kissed her he noticed that the ice was melting and her hair color was returning back to it's bright red color.

Valtor broke the spell. "Valtor..." Bloom muttered weakly. "Bloom my love. I'm here." Valtor said with happiness and was next to her. He was stroking her lovely red hair. "Your safe now." He muttered, and kissed Bloom again on the forehead.

"Your friends want to see you awake and well. They were very anxious." Valtor hinted to me, but soon his face expression changed to more of a serious kind of look. "What's wrong?" She asked Valtor concerned.

His gray-blue eyes shimmering in hers and said, "your ex-boyfriend is here. He seemed concerned, but didn't show it although I felt it."

"What? Here. But why?" She said confused about why Sky is here. "I think he just wants to talk to you and probably apologize for what he did." Valtor explained.

"Maybe you're right." Bloom said with a sigh. Bloom slowly got up from her bed, and walked out to main room of the dorm probably everyone was worried sick about her. She took a deep breath and sighed already hoping to get it over with.

Once Bloom opened the door of the dorm, everyone gasped to see her wide awake especially Stella. "BLOOM! YOU'RE AWAKE!" She exclaimed out of happiness seeing her best friend awake and well. Stella gave Bloom a tight huge not wanting to let go.

"Ugg...Stella...I...can't breath..." Bloom said gasping for breath. "Whops, sorry Bloom." Stella said letting go of Bloom.

"Bloom, I'm glad that you're well and wide-awake." A familiar voice said. It was Sky's voice. Bloom turned around to see Sky standing next to Brandon who was next to Stella.

Sky's blue eyes was simmering in hers and cleared out his throat, "are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine now, Sky." Bloom replied wondering what he's getting at. "Oh. Um...we're still friends right?" He asked, he doesn't want to be only friends with her, he wanted to more than that.

"Ya. Of course Sky." She said and gave Sky a slight smile. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Was anyone expecting someone to be here?

Bloom decided to ask that question, "are we expecting anyone?"

"Um...I'm not sure Bloom." Aisha replied.

"Is it Riven, Musa?" Tecna asked.

"I don't think so. He would've texted me first." Musa replied. "I'll just get it." Bloom said. Once she made it to the door she opened the door to reveal a light blond haired woman with hazel eyes. "Hello Bloom?" The woman said.

"Uh...how do you know my name?" Bloom said confused by the woman who apparently knows Bloom.

"I'm your sister Daphne." She replied with a gentle smile across her face.

"Daphne!" Bloom said, surprised to see her...her sister for the first time in forever. "But...but how?" Bloom question.

"Valtor did." She replied.

"Who is it Bloom?" Flora asked. "Welll...uh...it's my sister..." Bloom replied.

* * *

><p>~Looks like Daphne appeared right in time. Well looks like it's family reunion time, but not only that there's more family than what Bloom expected to be. Why had her sister not come and look for her? Questions will soon be answered...<p> 


	7. Seeing You Again Part (II)

**Our Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>**, November 10, 2015**

**Last chapter:**

Valtor had took Bloom back to the dorm after the incident that happened in Stella's Princess ball. As he was walking in Magix, he had seen Daphne, Bloom's older sister. Icy still has a scheme in her mind about giving vengeance towards Valtor, meanwhile...Sky, he's still is in love with Bloom and wants to win her heart once again. Valtor talked to Daphne about what happened to Bloom and figured out the only way to break the spell was true love's kiss. Faragonda had told the Winx about a tale about Valtor and now they were wondering if he was the same person that Bloom's dating and figure out a way that she won't see him again. Valtor then arrived and kissed Bloom, reversing the spell, and was glad to see her okay. Then a unknown person had knocked on the door who actually turned out to be Daphne...

**A/N:** Bloom was nearly a year and a half when Domino was destroyed..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Seeing You Again Part II<span>

* * *

><p>No one said anything. It was dead silence in the room. They were wondering how? Didn't Bloom tell them that her sister...well...was...dead or something? "What?!" Stella said in shock.<p>

"Your sister?" Tecna said furrowing her brows at the Winx. They were confused about Bloom's answer. She never had mentioned that she was still alive in the Magic Dimension.

"What do you mean, Bloom?" Aisha asked in confusion. There was no way that Bloom's older sister was _here, _right? Bloom had told them that her older sister had died a long time ago, but...then how? How is she here and alive? Better question is how did she survive and where was she for all these year? Why not be with her sister? So many questions were running in their minds. How? When?...

"Daphne?" Bloom said again in shock. She couldn't believe it; she was actually here! Valtor did told Bloom that her sister was alive in the Magical Universe somewhere... But when her sister mentioned Valtor this made her really confused. She looked at her sister, her appearance was different as well.

"How?" Bloom asked again, as if she hadn't heard her the first time. "Valtor. He's the one who found me." Daphne said in a soft tone.

Bloom wanted to cry, and hug her older sister. She couldn't believe that this was happing-like for real. She felt like a missing piece of her that was once gone was...now fixed well sort of fixed in a way. She felt all the emotions stirring inside of her. Her eyes were welling up with fresh tears. Daphne could easily see her sister's reaction to her being back, and seeing her for the very first time in her life.

"Bloom...are you there?" Daphne asked a bit concerned over her little sister who was probably a bit overwhelmed by her being back and seeing her for the very first time in her life.

Bloom broke down and hugged her sister in complete happiness. Daphne was a bit shocked by her reaction. She could hear Bloom sobbing out of happiness or sadness. Who knows what she was feeling like at this moment? Everything seemed so slow down as if time just had stopped for a few minutes. She could see how fragile she is about the subject (about herself and their parents, and how heartbroken she is).

"Bloom...shh. Don't worry, I'm here," Daphne said in a kind voice. Bloom separated from her sister. "For all these years I thought...I thought you were dead." Bloom said tears were flowing down her cheeks freely. She could easily see how much she had suffered the thought of herself being dead, and everything that happened to them.

"I...know...I know Bloom." Daphne said in a soft tone (almost in a mother tone kind of way). "But...how did Valtor find you?" Bloom pulled herself together and looked at her sister.

"He actually saw me in Magix." Daphne explained to her sister. "Really? He saw you!" Bloom said with a smile on her face. Daphne noticed Bloom's reaction towards Valtor. She lit up when she knew that Valtor's the one who saw her.

"Bloom, can we go in and talk? There's so much I want to catch up on." Daphne smiled to her sister.

"Of course! But my friends want to meet you." Bloom said excitedly. But then she noticed her sister's expression. She didn't want to meet them just yet.

"Daphne is something wrong? Are you okay?" Bloom asked concerned about her health. "No. I'm fine Bloom." Daphne reassured her little sister.

"But _your_ pregnant, come on Daphne." Bloom said coolly. She wasn't mad at her sister for being pregnant, but was a bit overwhelmed by her being here and by her pregnancy. It seemed to Bloom that she'd been in a relationship for a long time and had gotten married.

"Your not mad, Bloom." Daphne said astounded by her little sister's reaction. Bloom grabbed her sister's hand into her own, her blue eyes were shimmering into her hazel eyes with warmth and love.

"I not mad, Daphne not at all. What makes you say such a thing?" Bloom asked in a soft, kind voice almost a hint of sadness in it.

"Um...I want to meet your friends, hopefully they won't kill me," Daphne said nervously. She was a bit nervous about meeting Bloom's friends.

"YO! GIRL! WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU? ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" Musa shouted in excitement.

"Coming." Bloom replied to her friend with a smile on her face. She lead Daphne in the dorm. Bloom squeezed Daphne's hand for reassurance and comfort and well...being there for her.

_'Hopefully they won't notice a thing about me.' _Daphne thought to herself, freaking about how Bloom's friends would react to her pregnancy. She tried to cover her belly. She's about four month pregnant far.

"Is Valtor here?" Daphne asked. Bloom looked at her with a wide smile on her face. "He's here." She replied happily.

"Bloom..." Daphne said almost in an angry voice and this stopped Bloom. She turned to her older sister. She almost had this mad look on her face and decided to ask, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is how did you fall for him?" Daphne asked. She noticed that her sister was almost irritated about the idea of her being with Valtor.

"I-I...he helped me out at times when I was sad. He was kind and sweet kind of guy." Bloom explained to her worried older sister. "Plus, don't worry he won't hurt me." Bloom added to reassure her older sister that she can protect herself from him.

"That's the least of my concerns about him, but...please just please Bloom, be careful." She warned her little sister. Bloom wondered why she was concerned about her relationship with Valtor. He wasn't going to hurt not at all, but why was she thinking he would?

"Don't worry. I know how to handle myself." Bloom smirked at Daphne. Daphne smiled at her.

"Oh my god! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Stella squealed out of excitement. The Winx were shouting in happiness for Bloom. Who knew that Daphne would make such an impression on her friends?

Daphne smiled at Bloom's friends. They seem really kind and fun to be around with, a girl with long light brunette hair, tanned skin and green eyes introduced herself: "hello, I'm Flora." Flora greeted Daphne kindly. "Hey, I'm Musa." Musa said.

"I'm Tecna," she smiled at Daphne. "I'm Aisha. It's nice to meet you Daphne," she said smiling.

"AND I'M STELLA, THE FAIRY OF FASHION AND YOU SO TOTALLY GOT IT!" Stella said expressing herself. Daphne looked at Bloom who giving her the mischief smile that was placed on her face. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, Stella calm down. Give Daphne a break." Flora told Stella who was well...shinning like a thousand stars in the skies.

"Sorry," Stella said and blushed, forgetting that they are overwhelming her. "Bloom told us about you..." Musa cut off Tecna, "...ya. But what she didn't say is that she'd met you from before." The Winx all looked at Bloom with suspicious looks on their faces. Daphne noticed their looks on their faces and cleared her throat, "well about that...I didn't even know that she was here in Magix." Daphne explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Aisha asked wondering what Daphne had just said now. The Winx all looked at Daphne for explanations.

"Well, it was Valtor who saw me and told me about Bloom." Daphne explained noticing the Winx's reaction to this. They seemed to be also concerned about Bloom's relationship with him. Do they know about what he had done in the past? Maybe. Bloom probably wouldn't tell them.

Daphne smiled to the Winx. "So...Bloom how did you come here exactly?"

Stella was the person who found Bloom on Earth (the day Bloom saved Stella from Knut). She lit up immediately when Daphne asked that question, but before Bloom could respond. Stella gave it away. She couldn't be more proud of herself back then. "It was me who found your sister!"

Bloom sighed, as the rest of the Winx giggled at Stella's response. Sky remembered the very first day he had met Bloom. She was different. She made him feel better about himself, and be more opened and how to deal things around normal people (Earth people).

"I'm impressed!" Daphne said surprised about how her little sister, Bloom had saved Stella from the oger named Knut and how Stella had introduced Bloom to the world of magic and the magical universe. Daphne had never imagined anything like that to happen to her little sister. What a Fate for Stella to end up on Earth and ended up meeting Bloom!

"So...how long have you been here for?"

"About three years," Bloom replied nervously wondering what was her sister getting at.

"Three years, already?" Daphne said in surprise. "Yes, and this is my final year." Bloom smiled to her older sister.

"Why don't we leave you two alone? You two have a lot to catch up on." Aisha suggested. "We agree. Come on girls!" Stella said and with that they left the dorm allowing Bloom and Daphne to catch up on each other. Sky and Valtor left as well with the Winx.

"I have to say, your _lucky_ to have such good and kind friends, Bloom. They seem to care about you lot, _especially_ Stella." Daphne smiled at her sister.

"I know, and I also care for them. There is so much I want to ask you about?" Bloom smiled.

"I know." She simply replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Diaspro had talked to headmistress Faragonda to enroll her into Alfea, for her final year. She had achieved Charmix last year, and so instead of continuing her education on Eracklyon she wanted to finish her final year at Alfea. At first, she had denied that Alfea was not the best school in the Magic Dimension. After some time, she convinced herself that Alfea <em>was <em> indeed the _best _in the Magical Universe any fairy would attend to.

She also wanted to talk to Bloom about what happened last time, even though she had told her that she was truly sorry for what she had done. She wanted to be an ally with the Winx girls, and why not? Why did she ever made herself an enemy of Bloom? It was not her fault either for not knowing that Sky was engaged to her. Bloom told her that he was Brandon. Probably, he and Brandon switched identities without Stella and Bloom realizing who they were which got pretty messed up.

Diaspro saw the Specialist and Sky talking with the Winx, but she didn't see Bloom. Where was Bloom? Why wasn't she with them? Even that mysterious guy she had been dating was also with them but she wasn't there. That was strange of her not to be there.

She was soon stopped by Brandon, Prince Sky's squire. "Where do you think you are going Diaspro?" Brandon asked sharply. He never liked Diaspro at all. She had always been a spoiled girl taking a _no_ not for an answer.

"To my dorm, where do you think?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Dorm?" Brandon questioned, a bit confused by Diaspro's answer. He shook that thought and asked:"wait, your attending Alfea?"

"As of now," she said softly. "But why? You never liked the idea of attending a boarding school, let alone one on Eracklyon's boarding school." He said a bit shocked about the idea of Diaspro attending Alfea.

"I want to _try _something _different_." She responded back. He noticed that she her bags with her and no...no _maids_ to follow _her_ this time. What happened to the _old_ Diaspro? Why was she acting so...so _kind_ and _sweet?_ Wait. Maybe she plans on hurting Bloom even though she isn't with Sky anymore. Was this part of her revenge, her scheme?

"What happened to you?" He said, astounded by her reaction to being here.

"Nothing. It is simple. I want to _change_."

_"Change?" _Brandon said arching his brow at her, his eyes widen for what Diaspro had said. "It seems like you don't believe me, Brandon."

Diaspro had never called him by his name before. This was new of her say. She always had ordered him around by calling him squire...but now she didn't call him that. She called him _simply_ Brandon and not even in a rude way.

"Okay, what's up with you. Did someone cast a spell on you?" He asked. "Spell..." She laughed. "No one casted a spell on me, Brandon. Why do ask such a silly question?"

He found himself in a position that was...well...astonished or dumbfounded might be it. But before he could say anything Diaspro spoke, "I want to be an ally of the Winx and ally of _Bloom._"

"_Bloom?_ An _ally_." As if bolt of lightning just had hit his head shocking him for a moment. He looked at her, there was something _different_ about her. Was she spelled? Clearly, she had never acted so kind or nice in her entire life from before.

"Since when did you change your mind about Bloom?" He asked curiously. "I actually talked to her and apologized for the mean things that I have been doing to her for the past two years."

"What? When? Wait a second, since when _do you_ apologized to _people_? I'm sorry about my outburst. I'm...I'm just shocked about the _new_ you, Diaspro." Brandon said trying not to be so harsh to her.

"I know. Lots of people will be surprised by the _new _me." She smiled at Brandon.

A smile from Diaspro was just...just new and different of her. Maybe she wanted to turn over a new leaf and start off good again. People can always change, it's not hard but you have to be committed for a new change that you want to do. Everyone gets second chances, right?

"Believe me, Brandon when I say this...I truly want to _change_ for the better _good_."

* * *

><p>"Wait...so who are you married too?" Bloom asked with a devilish smile across her face. At this, Daphne blushed and said: "To Thoren. He's Sky's cousin."<p>

"Hum...Sky's cousin? Sky never told me that his cousin had gotten married or even mentioned that he has a cousin." Bloom said, a bit surprised that Sky has a cousin that he never mentioned to her about.

"Wait, how do you know Sky?" Daphne asked, her little sister. "He use to be my boyfriend." At the mention of that Daphne felt sorry for her sister. She didn't know that Sky was her ex-boyfriend or didn't have any idea that they broke-up. And now she's with Valtor.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that?"

"It's okay. So, how does Thorne feel about becoming a father for the very first time?" Bloom asked, with mischief in her eyes. She loved taunting her older sister about her and Thoren. Daphne gave out a small nervous laugh about that she wondered how will her sister react that she has a four year-old-child named, Aiden.

"About that Bloom..." Daphne trailed off.

Bloom looked at her older sister, who had this kind of nervous look.

"What is it, Daphne?" she asked concerned.

"Well, Bloom...I wanted to ask you if can visit me and Thoren tomorrow in the afternoon. He would be pleased to meet you, and there is someone else that is also excited to _meet_ you." Daphne explained to her sister with a grin across her face. "I would be delighted Daphne...but wait who is this _'someone' _that is excited to meet me?" Bloom asked.

"You will have to wait and see Bloom." Daphne said, with a smile of her face. "Can you tell me, please?" Bloom begged of her sister to tell, her blue eyes were sparkling with wonder hoping that her sister would tell her. No one could ever resist her face when she begged of someone to tell her, but Daphne can.

"No can do, Bloom. Those faces don't work on me," she gave an evil smile at her sister.

"That is so unfair," she complained.

She wanted to know who wanted to meet her. "You know Bloom, I've missed you so much." Daphne finally admitted. Bloom looked at her sister with almost a serious kind of look but also with a heartfelt kind of look at the same time. The last time she ever saw her little sister, was the day she had sent her away for her own safety as a young child, and now she was an eighteen years old girl—who's all grown up and independent and was proud of what she turned out to be.

"Oh, Daphne. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I know Bloom. It must've been so hard on you, when you finally learned the truth." She said sadly. "It was." Bloom replied, she wondered should she ask about her parents or Daphne would not talk about them to her. She wanted to ask, it wasn't going to hurt to ask, right?

"Daphne..." Bloom started. Daphne looked at her; she saw her blue eyes reflecting an emotion that she had never seen before in her eyes.

"Yes, Bloom."

"I...I...wanted to ask you if..." she bit her lips wondering what would her sister would say to her when she would ask about their parents. Does it bother Daphne about asking? Probably. She had spent her whole life living with them.

"Bloom, you know you could ask me anything." Daphne said, almost sounding sad by the way her sister was not telling her what she wanted to ask. She grabbed her sister's hand for reassurance, and to comfort her. "You know you can say anything on your mind Bloom." She said softly, hoping that she would speak what's in her mind.

Bloom looked at her, and took a deep breath in and exhaled it out, "Can you tell me about...mom and dad?" At this, Daphne's smile faded away. Daphne hadn't expected her sister to ask such a strenuous question. She looked at her sister, her blue eyes were filled with so much sorrow, and sadness that filled her blue eyes.

Bloom noticed Daphne's reaction to this. She knew it was hard for her to tell her about their parents. Bloom doesn't even know how they looked like at all. She tried to imagine what her parents looked like...do they have red hair like hers or not, blue eyes, brown eyes, green eyes, or blond hair like Daphne's.

"Bloom..." She finally spoke out with a thick voice. Bloom could tell it was a difficult topic for her sister to talk about.

* * *

><p>"Is it true, what Diaspro was saying?" Stella asked her boyfriend, Brandon. "Yes, that's what she told me." He explained to Stella and the rest of the Winx who were stunned about the new Diaspro.<p>

"Calling it truce, seriously?" Tecna asked.

"Afraid so." He said, still unsure about her attending Alfea.

"Who's here?" Sky asked. Brandon sighed,"Diaspro; she had finally decided to attend Alfea." Sky froze at what Brandon had said. _'Why would Diaspro be here? Is she planning to hurt Bloom? If she is...then I will do something about it and I don't care if Bloom has a new boyfriend! I want protect Bloom from her.' _Sky thought to himself. "Why? Did she tell you?" Sky asked.

"She did. She told me that she had changed. She wants to be different and be an ally with you, Winx." Brandon replied.

"An _ally!"_ Sky said, shocked about Diaspro becoming an ally with Bloom or the Winx for that matter of fact.

"Wow! That's...um...well new and thoughtful that she had considered that," Musa said.

"Well, it could be a change for her." Flora stated softly. She remembered when she had met her during her sophomore year at Alfea when she was kidnapped by the Yoshinoya and that she and Bloom had saved her. She wasn't too bad to get to know. She was in love with Prince Sky of Eracklyon, but he didn't love her back. He was in love with Bloom. _'What happened? How did Bloom and Sky brake-up anyways? They were so in love with each other? Hum...' _Flora thought to herself, which was still a mystery. Maybe she should find out about what really happened between Bloom and Sky that night?

"Could be. Although, I probably have never seen her before," Aisha said.

"Hello, Winx." A familiar voice called out to the group of five girls who were chatting. They turned around to see Diaspro standing with a smile on her face.

"Uh-hello Diaspro?" Stella said shocked. Okay, a smile out of Diaspro was creeping Stella out. She never smiled to them. It's not like she hated them or anything, it's just that she's not...well like them...with a nice attitude or being kind or anything like that. She was also a mean and stuck up girl and could never take no for an answer. What happened to her? What if she was lying to them? What if she wants to hurt Bloom? They could never let that happen.

"So...I heard you're planning to graduate from Alfea?" Flora said cheerfully, smiling at Diaspro while Stella gave a fake smile, still not getting use to the idea that Diaspro is at Alfea and wants to consider herself an ally with them. Why? After everything she had to done to Bloom, she thinks she just could walk in acting like nothing ever happened.

"I know. I have changed my plans, instead of continue my education on Eracklyon...I want to finish my education and graduate from Alfea. Also, I want to have a chance to know you all." Diaspro explained with a soft voice.

The Winx were speechless at what Diaspro had just said. They couldn't believe their ears for what they are hearing from Diaspro. Not in a million years she would actually get to know them. What happened to the _old_ Diaspro they _knew_ of?

* * *

><p>"Bloom, before I say anything to you. Are you sure you want to know everything about mom and dad?" Daphne asked, almost with a sad tone.<p>

"Daphne, I know what you are probably thinking off that it's too hard to handle the truth...but I...I...just want to know." Bloom begged of her older sister to tell her about their parents. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Daphne. Please tell me." She pleaded to her older sister to tell her about their parents.

"If you insist, Bloom." Daphne said with a heavy sigh and stated off the tale of their parents...

"Okay, then...first I'm going to tell you, one of my day that was my happiest day of my life..."

_Young Princess Daphne of Domino was pacing in her bedroom: worried, excited, anxious, and a bit stressful of the birth of her sibling and her mother's condition. Was her mother doing okay? Were they both okay? She had remembered when she was attending Alfea a few months back, when her mother had informed her that she was once again pregnant with a child. When her mother had told her of the great news, she herself was overjoyed at the thought of becoming an older sibling. Who knows what sibling she would have: a brother or a sister?_

_She had been sibling free for the last fifteen years of her life. What would feel like to be an older sister to her younger sibling? Would he or she like me and love me as much as I would love him or her? Then she had envisioned that she would have a little sister with red hair like their mother, or maybe blond like hers, or maybe brown like their father's. _

_It was going to change her life forever. She could imagine playing with her little sister, and teaching her how to walk, how to talk, and play with her. She watched as she would grow from a baby to an adorable child she'd ever seen. She would continue to teach things that she knew off, and prepared her for her journey someday that she would take on. The young girl had found herself in all sorts of trouble, and she had to help her deal with in and so on. As she watched the young girl turn into a young woman, a savior of the __Magic Dimension, and the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension._

_Who knows, maybe this was a good thing that had ever happened to her. Her life would completely change for the better good. She would teach her younger sister how to fly, how to use her magic and when to use it. It was as if it was only a dream... A dream that would eventually become her new reality and new way of life. A life that she would certainly enjoy. A true blessing._

_Ever since she was a little girl...she had always dreamed of having a younger sibling to love and to care for, and now her dream was coming true. She wondered how much long was it going to take...it's been hours ago since her mother went into labor. She was worried about the both of them. Would they both make it? What if only one of them would? What if one of them would die? She wouldn't think of such things...she had to think of good things, and stay positive._

_She heard a knock on her door, and she turned around to see her father, who was holding an infant in his arms. She could easily see the tears of joy in her father's eyes. She rushed to them. Was it a boy? Was it a girl? She was so excited to meet her very _first_ sibling, her _only_ sibling. _

_"Daphne, meet your little sister." Oritel had said to his older daughter, who had tears of joy. Daphne looked at her little sister who was in their father's arm...she had tiny red hair. She was beautiful. No word can be describe how beautiful she is. Maybe one day she would have a beautiful child like her little sister. She had felt a feeling of love for her little sister, love like never before._

_"Can I hold her, father?" Daphne asked, tears welling-up in her eyes. Oritel gave the infant over to her older sister carefully. Daphne had never held a child in her life before. This was her very first time, it felt amazing to hold a tiny life in her hands. A tiny life that one day would do great things in her life. "What is her name or you and mother hadn't named her yet?"_

_Her father smiled at her. "Me and your mother had name her Bloom. We think it suits her really well. What do you think of it, Daphne?"_

_"Bloom. Its such a lovely name. It's perfect." She looked at her little sister who had fallen asleep in her older sister's arms once again._

_A year and a half later..._

_"Mom, don't you think you're going a bit overboard on what your doing?" Daphne asked, since her mother had baby proofed the entire palace, and every sharp edges._

_"Its necessary, Daphne. She's starting to walk, and I don't want her to bump into things and get hurt." Her mother had said. "I'm always with her mom. She's with me and safe." Daphne replied to her overprotective mother who was well...baby proofing the entire palace._

_"Also, don't let her get near the stairs..." _

_"Mom. You think I can't watch her?" Daphne asked, a bit taken that her mother doesn't trust her completely with Bloom._

_"Of course, I do darling. It's just that she just needs to be watched a lot. Babies aren't easy to watch when they start walking. One day you'll understand." Marion told her daughter._

"Wait...mom had baby proofed the entire palace?" Bloom said, giggling that her mother had literally baby proofed the palace.

"Yes, she did. She was very overprotective of you running into things and get hurt in palace." Daphne said, and giggled as well.

"They loved you very much Bloom and so did I. I'm telling you, you have no idea. They went overboard and fawned over you since the day you were born. I use to take you out sometimes, but dad..." Daphne had a wide smile on her face, remembering all those precious moment she had with her little sister. She would never forget, ever. "...he had sent out at least twenty guards when I was out with you. He was just trying protect us from danger."

Bloom smiled, her blues eyes were widen and twinkled as her sister was continuing on the tale of their parents when they had met, fallen in love and so on...

* * *

><p>"So...where's Bloom?" Diaspro had finally asked, earning stares from the Winx girls who were surprised that she had asked where was Bloom.<p>

"Uh...Bloom..she's with her sister." Stella answered. "Just tell Bloom when she's free that I want to talk to her." Diaspro said.

"Of course," Flora replied kindly. Helia had his hands on Flora's reassuring her. "So, do you want to hang out with us?" Flora asked, she could feel that she was being scolded by her friends who didn't want to invite her just yet. Diaspro's smile had widen. She remembered when she had met Flora when Sky, Brandon, and Bloom rescued her from the clutches of the evil Yoshinoya. She got along pretty well with her.

"I would like that. I hope it won't bother you girls."

"Of course it wouldn't, don't be silly," Stella faked a smile, her arm tangled in Brandon's. The others had shared the same smiles of Stella, except for Flora that is.

"Thank-you, girls."

"So...who wants to shopping!" Stella shouted excitedly, wanting to waste her time going shopping as always.

"Seriously, Stella? It's that what all you think of. Only shopping?" The pink haired fairy said, crossing her arm over her chest.

"How about we just hang out in Magix?" Musa suggested, everyone agreeing (expect for Stella of course who wanted to go shopping). It was a perfect day to hang out maybe Diaspro can have a fresh-start with the Winx who willing to accept her in.

"Well...then...I better get going. I have other things to take care of." Valtor waved off to the group, leaving them alone.

Sky looked at the man who Bloom was currently dating wondering how in the hell that she'd ever fallen for him, that was still a mystery, but then again, he now he had to figure out what was he going to do with Diaspro now? Bloom was with someone else...and maybe he should give Diaspro a second chance. Everyone deserves second chances, right? But if he wanted to really honest with himself, he knew that it wouldn't work out with Diaspro and second of all, he was still in love with Bloom.

_Maybe there's still a chance...a chance to get back Bloom... _Sky thought to himself silently.

"I know a great place where we can hang out...near the Grilled Dog House..."

"That sounds good, it's one of my favorite places in Magix!" Flora smiled.

The group had left Alfea to Magix to hang out and have some fun, while Diaspro noticed that Sky was alone. Maybe...she should accompany him so he won't feel completely left. "Hey, Sky..." she walked up to him, "...I see your a bit alone, you won't mind if I tried to accompany you?"

He looked at her. Something about her seemed different, he just couldn't place where. Maybe it her new personality, which is being nice to him or to everyone for that matter? Maybe she simply wanted to change...like she told Brandon earlier? Everyone deserves second chances, right? What was it going to hurt if he did take the second chance? He could tell that she _was _trying to change.

"I guess so."

A smile formed on her lips. "I'd like that very much." She couldn't help but cling her arm in his. Sky looked at her..._maybe, I should give this a try..._

* * *

><p>Valtor was making his way towards CloudTower to speak to a certain someone in <em>particular,<em> Icy. She had probably sent that demon after Bloom on Solaria. How dare she hurt her? He had a punishment in his mind for her.

But then again...why was Sky there with them? But then again, maybe, Faragonda had told the girls about the tale of evil wicked wizard Valtor. Why didn't he just fake a name instead...? But then where would that lead too in the end? Bunch of lies...and most importantly there would be _no_ trust in the relationship. He didn't want that, but he didn't want them to really figure out the entire truth either.

But the one thing was...that Bloom _trusted _him and _forgave _him for what he had done. That was the _most_ important thing to him. Once he got into his office, he saw a figure going through his things. He hated if someone went through his things without giving him a notice or even bothered to tell him that they were going to go through his things, and most of them are his personal information.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Causing the figure to shriek and dump many books to the ground. Great! He had caught her here in his office. Her cheeks flushed a bright red color that he had caught her sneaking through his things. She thought he wouldn't come at this hour of day. Normally he would be out with Bloom.

Valtor raised a brow at the unknown figure. "I asked you a question, and don't make me say it again. What were _you_ doing here?" He said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Is it more spell that you are acquire that I do not know of?"

"Like summoning some kind of wicked creature?"

Icy could no longer keep her temper from flashing out. The whole room had turned into somewhat a frozen wasteland. "YES! I could not ignore the fact that you're going out with BLOOM!" She hissed at him angrily, her sharp pale blue piercing in his silver-blue eyes.

Valtor looked at her. He could sense her jealously towards them ever since they have dated. He gave her a glare. "So...you're the one who summoned that Demon?" He tilted his head at her, with a grim look across the face.

Icy couldn't admit in words...but Valtor saw it on her face. He shook his head at her. He was displeased by what she had done. "Not what I had expected out of you to do. I have to punish you for what you had done."

"Punish me seriously? But that is what _we_ witches do. We like to _like _to inflict harm to _others_," she gritted her teeth at him, not liking the consequences that he was going to give her.

Valtor looked irritated by that comment of hers, but kept his temper down. "You just can't go hurt someone just because _I'm_ not going out with you." He said it in a rather cold and mean way, but it _was_ the truth. He needed her to hear that from him.

"...well one more thing..._you're_ evil! How long are you going to plan or not to tell Bloom about what you've done in the past?"

"That's none of your business wether or not I tell her."

"Maybe I should," Icy purred at him rather playfully with a wicked look across her face.

"I only wonder what would happen then?"

_I've already told her what had happened and I had given her the idea in helping her to find her parents? But the only thing that Icy doesn't know of is: that I've already told her and that she had forgiven me. Silly girl thinking that she could go and just tell Bloom just to ruin our relationship. _

"Well that won't happen, my dear..." his tone sounding dead serious. A grim was on his face. Icy wondered what he'd meant by that last statement of his? She had slightly become a bit frighten by him but she wouldn't let that stop her from breaking them apart.

_Maybe...she still could do something...that would make him regret dating Bloom... _Icy thought to herself. She was going to do that after when she's free from her whatever punishment he was going to give her.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Bloom were walking around Alfea's campus ground. It has been an amazing yet surprising day of her life. One now, she's an aunt to a little niece or nephew. Second, she had amazing conversation with her about their parents, and thirdly, she had seen her older sister for the first time in her entire life.<p>

And tomorrow she will meet her bother-in-law and a special person that wanted to meet her. _Who is the special person that wanted to meet her? Why couldn't she tell me? Ugg...I hate when someone doesn't tell me! But I can wait though. _Bloom thought to herself.

"So...I don't want to bring this up or try to hurt you in a way...but how did you and Sky broke-up?" Daphne asked.

Bloom looked at her sister, a bit sadly. Daphne could sense her sister's distress on her face. Something bad must've happened in their brake-up that caused her little sister much heart-brake.

"Well...is started out...when me and my friends were hanging out in a club earlier in the day..." Bloom started off, a bit emotional. Ever since Sky broke-up with her, she felt like she had a fresh start of a new life again, looking at things in different perspective rather than hanging to the past and mope all day long about a man who broke her heart.

"He told me that he was in love with his previous ex-fiancé Diaspro. He told me that I was more of a friend than his lover..."

"What? Why...How could he do that do you and dump you like that!" Daphne exclaimed, anger had flashed across her face.

"Daphne! Come on, look, I know what he did was wrong but don't snap like that." Trying to calm her older sister. Daphne saw the worry on her little sister's face and composed herself. "You're right, Bloom. Sorry, but it hurt me when you told me what Sky did to you."

Bloom gave her sister a sweet smile. "Don't worry, I'm _way_ over him."

"...but dating Valtor was not what I had in mind, Bloom. He's too dangerous."

"I know," Bloom sighed, "he told me _everything, _Daphne. Come on, have a little faith in him."

"Bloom, do you ever think that _mother _and _father _would ever approve you dating Valtor?" Daphne said, but she caught the glimpse of tears well up in her sister's blue eyes. "Daphne, I'm..." Bloom bit her lips wondering if she should tell her or not, but she wanted to get it over with, "...I'm in _love_ with him, Daphne!"

"What?" Daphne asked, as if she hadn't heard what her sister had just said now. "What?"

Bloom looked at her sister, she saw something in sister's eyes, fear. "Daphne, is everything okay?" Bloom piped up slowly, wondering wether her sister was okay or not?

"Bloom? How could you be in _love_ with him?"

Bloom shrugged not giving the right answer, it just happened. "I don't know. I just fell for him, Daphne. When he's around, I feel this vibe connection we have..."

"Bloom? Bloom?!" Daphne snapped at her. "What?" Her blue eyes were wide, and shimmering.

"Bloom I'm concerned about your relationship with him. You don't know what he _really_ wants out of you. You know he's older, and older guys tends to think about young girl, your age, about sex, Bloom!"

"What? You think it's about sex, Daphne?"

"Have you ever been in bed with him?" Daphne asked a bit harshly, her eyes harden on her sister.

"Oh, god no, Daphne! We even haven't gone that far in our relationship. We only known each other for a few months!" Bloom exclaimed, her cheeks a bit red since Daphne was thinking about her having sex with Valtor.

"And I'm not under his spell if you were going to ask."

"Look, Bloom, I know what he had done in the past and he was very grateful...but I'm just worried that he might just delude you in some kind of trap."

Bloom shook her head, "...and he told me, he could help me find mom and dad. That's a good thing."

Daphne looked at her sister, and said: "what if it was all apart of his plan?"

"Come on, Daphne, he had saved us from _them_." Bloom said, trying to persuade her sister that he is in fact a good guy and that he truly does have feelings for her.

"Oh, Bloom." How could Daphne stop her from loving him? She remembered when she first fell in love with Thorne. It felt amazing...spectacular...and most importantly that he loved her back, and now her sister had feelings for Valtor and he had feelings for her and tearing them apart was most likely damage them forever. She wouldn't do that to her sister who was in love. It would break her heart, and she wouldn't be happy.

"Please you have to trust me, Daphne."

Daphne looked at Bloom and kissed her on her forehead, "I do trust you, my little flower. I know you'll make the right choice." Daphne smiled at her and they both continued their lovely walk as the sun was starting to set, bringing out the bright colorful colors in the sky.

* * *

><p>~Next chapter Bloom will finally meet Thoren and her nephew for the the first time. Not only that but a deep twisted spark will happen. Also, Daphne informs her on something that could lead her the clue to find her parents. Even with more twists and turns, Diaspro will finally tell the Winx the Truth about what happened. How would they take it.<p> 


	8. Everything Has Changed

**O****ur Faith**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, March 23, 2016<strong>

**Last chapter:**

Daphne had appeared, and introduced herself to the rest of the Winx who were pleased to meet her. And now, Diaspro had turned a new leaf over and decided to attend Alfea, with the rest of the Winx and become their ally. Bloom and Daphne had a conversation about everything. Bloom's thrilled that she's becoming an aunt to little niece or nephew. Meanwhile, Valtor knew that Icy had sent the demon to destroy Bloom and therefore is going to punish her for her actions...

**Note:** In this chapter there will be a bit familiar things that we know of from the seasons and the movie "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Everything Has Changed<span>

* * *

><p><em>It was an amazing day! <em>Bloom thought to herself. She was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling with nothing do, she couldn't sleep at all. She never expected that her sister would see her after all these years. She turned her head to the side to see Flora sleeping. It was midnight, and Bloom couldn't sleep. Flora told her that Diaspro is now attending Alfea and that she wanted to speak to her.

_Maybe everything is turning out for the better good. _Bloom smiled. She wondered when was she going to see Valtor again... Suddenly, her thoughts had bursted when she heard small pebbles of rock were being tossed to her balcony window. _Was it him?_ Bloom jumped out of her bed and rushed to the window, and opened it. She gasped. It was _him_. She walked out on the balcony. He was just standing there on the side (almost in a posing way) giving Bloom the sexy smile on his face.

"Valtor?" Bloom said softly, looking at him in awe. And wondering why he was here in the middle of the night? "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her; he slowly traced his fingers on her delicate soft face and lifted her chin up to him. Bloom looked at him, something about him looked so sexy and attractive that he wasn't leaving her mind alone. She kept on thinking about him. She felt like she was somehow under his spell. "I came to see my _beautiful_ girlfriend. I hoped that _she_ was alright after what happened." He spoke in a sexy way, and was softly caressing her cheeks.

It melted her heart away at the touch of his finger on her soft skin. "Oh, Valtor," she moaned in pleasure at the feeling that he was touching her and she liked that. It was different from Sky. Valtor made it seem and feel so _real_.

"My sister came today," Bloom said.

"I know. I was actually surprised that she came here to see you." He didn't thought she would actually come and see her. Valtor was surprised that Daphne actually went to see Bloom for the first time since he told her to come and see her and all.

"She told me, that you saw her earlier that day," Bloom grinned to Valtor, who was tracing her fingers on Valtor's white blouse.

"Right."

Bloom and Valtor heard loud thunders in the sky warning them it might rain soon enough. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I would come to your apartment like right now?" Bloom asked, deviously with a smirk across her face. She hadn't seen him most of the day anyways, and she wanted to be with him.

"You want to come. I mean it's midnight?" He said.

"It would be _our_ little secret." Bloom whispered seductively, her fingers tracing up to his face. Valtor placed his hand behind Bloom's back and he couldn't help but kiss her. He leaned in and his lips met hers, instantly, there was a spark, her lips was so soft and warm. He kept kissing her passionately. Suddenly, the rain poured down on them, immediately getting wet.

"Damn you for being _so _sexy," he whispered and Bloom couldn't help but blush.

"Come on, lets get inside."

As Bloom was walking inside, Valtor couldn't help but gaze at her while walking inside the room, water was dripping from her. She was enticing. He followed her inside, and saw her wearing her coat and put her hair up in a messy bun style.

"Wait! You're serious?" Valtor didn't think that she was serious; he thought she was joking about coming over.

She gave him an dark smile and nodded. "Shh...we'll outside, we'll leave from there."

It was easier rather than leaving from the building itself and most importantly no one would catch them. Valtor was waiting for Bloom who was closing the balcony door carefully without making any sounds so she won't disturb Flora from her sleep.

"Wow, Bloom! I didn't think you _had_ that in you."

"Oh, shut up Valtor," Bloom smacked her hand on his arm. Valtor looked at Bloom, and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, lets go to my place."

Valtor lead Bloom the way to where he'd parked his hover bike. Bloom looked at him, and arched her brows at him. "Seriously? It's raining, and by the time we get to your place, we would be soaking wet."

"I wouldn't bet on that," he chuckled.

"Oh, really!" Bloom harden her eyes on him; she knew that he was challenging her to a bet. "I would bet that we would be soaking wet when we get there!" Bloom grinned in return.

"And if we get back to my place and we're _not_ soaking wet...then we're going to have sex then!" He chuckled evilly.

_Damn it! I just had to bet on it. I just walked into his damn trap. He just knew. How clever of him, though? _Bloom thought, and wrapped her arms around his waist and off they drove...

As they made it to the apartment, Valtor could've sworn that Bloom was saying something to herself, or either she was cursing herself for making a bet with him. She wished that she hadn't bet with him—that kind of look on her face, which Valtor took a notice of.

"I would like to say 'I told you so' but _I told you so_." He smirked to Bloom.

"Hum..." Bloom hung her coat to the coat rack next to her, and walked up to Valtor wrapping her arms around his waist and smiled to him, "...you're right, I should never had betted with you," she gave him a heart-felt smile.

They both made their way into the bedroom, Bloom pulled away from Valtor and collapsed on the soft bed. Valtor watched Bloom sprawled out on the wide bed. "This bed is pretty comfortable and soft!"

"...a girl could get used to this!" she said, rather loudly.

Valtor smiled at her and made his way to Bloom. He slowly placed his fingers in her red hair and run through it. He heard Bloom softly giggling. The way she looked him...was something else entirely. They were lovers—meant to be together forever. Something triggered his mind; he wanted to show something important to Bloom.

"I have a little something for you, Bloom."

"For me! Really?" Bloom said.

Valtor took out a piece of picture from the drawer. It was a picture of her family, before the fall of Domino. He had found this picture while he was snooping information about where her parents would be and in the process he found the picture lying in the palace's hallway near the throne room. He looked at Bloom who had a worry look on her face.

"What is it?" she finally asked, noticing a small picture in Valtor's hand. He wondered how was she possibly going to react to that. He inhaled and exhaled his breath and said, "It...it's a picture of your _family_."

"What?" her voiced filled with shocked. She didn't know that he'd found a picture of her family. When did he find it? Where did he find it, exactly? How?

"Where did you find it?" She asked, quickly wanting the answer from him.

"I found it on Domino while I was trying to find some information about your parents awhile back."

Valtor handed Bloom the picture and she gasped. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She looked at the picture in her hand. Her mother had red hair, green eyes and was wearing a beautiful green dress that brought her green eyes out, and she noticed that she was holding a small infant child in her arms wrapped in a pink silk blanket, while next to her was her older sister Daphne, who was wearing a golden dress. Next to Daphne was their father; he was tall, handsome and was proud.

Bloom felt hot tears roll down her cheeks at the instant when she saw the picture of her family. An old wound had opened up in her heart once again and pain was washing over her. She looked at Valtor who had his hand on her shoulders for comfort. He could easily see the pain in her eyes. She gave him a sweet smile, "thanks."

"So...where we from before?" He grinned at her; Bloom already reading his thoughts and gave him a dark look, and simply nodding.

"You'd read my thoughts, haven't you?"

"Maybe..." Bloom gave him a crooked smile.

"So...are you still up for it?"

Bloom leaned in and kissed Valtor a sweet passionate kiss in response for an answer, which Valtor happily accepted. The kiss had grew deeper as Valtor had his one of his hands on Bloom's back and another on the back of her head softly running his fingers through her red hair. He slowly laid Bloom on the bed, his body pressing against hers. As he broke the kiss, he looked at her. She was utterly breathtaking.

"Its such a perfect night. And I'm glad that you'd _lost_ that bet." He smirked at her.

"We'd better keep this a _secret_ between us."

"Of course, my love."

He gently traced his fingers from her soft delicate face to her, down her neck, as heard Bloom moan in pleasure—as he saw on her face—he slowly continued to trace his fingers down her chest, the tenderness of her rounded soft breasts, and down her flat stomach. He had his hand firmly on her thigh. When Valtor had his fingers touching her soft skin, she felt all tingly from the inside. She felt her blood was warm, _very _warm when Valtor touches her skin. She could feel her own heartbeat— beating rapidly in her chest and she could hear every beat of her heart pump.

He leaned in for another sweet romantic kiss. Valtor, then slid his fingers to the back of Bloom's pale blue night-gown and slid his fingers in between the straps of the night-gown and gently pulled it to the sides of Bloom's shoulders. Bloom slowly closed her eyes moaning once again, and once she opened her eyes, her bright sapphire eyes glowed at him, and she had a devilish look across her face. He looked at her; she was _too_ tempting, and he had the urged desire to take off her night-gown. He had a playful smile on his face...

As he slid the dress even further down...she had a coy smile on her face as her bare chest was revealed to him; she saw his cheeks turn red at the moment he'd slip the dress down...

As they were continuing to give to love to one another, the rain had poured even harder against the window...

The next morning, Bloom slowly opened her eyes...to reveal that Valtor was sleeping right besides her. She felt his arms were wrapped around her body. She had to admit one thing about him...he was way too attractive while sleeping. Last night was one of the best night of her entire life. It was amazing, breathtaking...every other word that she possibly describe was the feeling of how she felt about last night.

_Good thing there's no classes today. _Bloom thought. She could spend her hours here with him—enjoying every minute of him as much as she can.

Bloom glanced at the clock, it was eight in the morning. Bloom snuggled in bed wanting to be warm and cozy, but...

"You're awake, I see," a voice had spoken out behind her.

She turned around to see Valtor awake as well. "I had just woken up not too long ago."

"That was some night, wasn't it?" He cupped her chin to him and Bloom blushed in response.

"It was."

"Maybe, we should do this _more_ often you know."

"What about my sister; she would probably suspect something out of the both of us?"

"Don't you worry about it Bloom. It's only you and me and no else..."

But a certain some_one _was watching them from the window and have been all night and had taken photos of evidence—of them being together when they shouldn't be and vanished...

_Maybe a certain some_one_ would like to see this..._the figure thought with a tempting smile on the face and vanished off.

Valtor kissed Bloom on the head, "come on, I'm starving!"

Valtor got out of bed and grabbed his robe that was near by him. He looked at Bloom who had her brow arched at him, "you think_ I_ know how to cook?"

He chuckled, "I didn't say anything about that, but we'll go out and I know a perfect place to be at."

Bloom grabbed her near by night-gown and gently slid it on her. Now, she had to think of a plan—of what to tell her friends if they hadn't seen her in her dorm from last night or the morning. She couldn't possibly tell them about _this_. She had to keep this a secret and not let anyone find out about it or otherwise, she would be completely screwed. She headed towards the bathroom to wash-up...

* * *

><p>"I have been hearing rumors about the professor dating some sort of Alfea fairy," Lucy said, as she placed her meal in front of her for the day.<p>

"Are you serious? A fairy?" The dark-red haired witch with blue streaks in her hair had asked, wondering wether this was true or not. She heard rumors going on for a while now, it's not like anyone wasn't noticing the professor's absences after class.

"Ya, I heard that it was a fairy with red-hair, you know the fairy that Icy hates so much," she explained.

"What? You mean, Bloom?" Mirta stuttered, unknowing what to say or how to react, but quickly added, "are you sure?"

"Ya, I don't like snooping around other peoples' business or anything like that, but...a few days ago, Icy had finally snapped and mentioned Bloom being the cause of it, assuming that she'd wanted to go out with him and he'd refused to go out with her because he's with someone else."

"And notice that every time Bloom's disappears, he's also gone as well. Wouldn't you think it's strange?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of water from her cup, eyeing Mirta with a suspicious look on her face.

"I suppose, but I believe Bloom wouldn't be with dating him...maybe it's some other redheaded fairy? Isn't Bloom dating Sky anyways?" Mirta added, since she knew that the both of them were totally in love with each other.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her, and laughed, "so you think he may be with another fairy, and not Bloom? Besides, I heard that Sky broke-up with her, a little while back..." Lucy didn't try to sound mean, but it came out it in a wrong way, and her laugh made Mirta sound offended by that.

"I said maybe...!"

"Hum...? I really want to get to the bottom of this, this could be very interesting indeed."

"Do you really think it's such a good idea?" Mirta asked. She knew the look on Lucy's face; she was determined to find out the whole _truth_ behind this no matter what or how utterly shocking, or how disgusting it is...

* * *

><p>Bloom and Valtor were sitting across from each other. Bloom had her hand ontop of Valtor's hand who smiled at her.<p>

"So what do you think, Bloom?"

"It's nice, _really _nice. I never been here before, from all the places I've been in Magix." Bloom smiled at him.

"Really? You've never been here from before, even when you went out with your friends." He said in shock. They never had heard of "Breakfast'in" before. It was one of the popular restaurants in Magix's city.

"Well, then, I hope you like it, because I know I do." He leaned back in the chair.

"Bloom?!" A familiar voice had called out. Bloom hoped, or more likely prayed that it wasn't either of her friends. She turned around, to see her older sister and not just only her sister, but her husband and Bloom's blue eyes widen at the young small blond child that her brother-in-law was holding in his arms.

_Was that the secret someone who wanted to meet me? Unbelievable! I'm an aunt! I'm so happy! _Bloom looked at her sister, "Daphne?"

Bloom got up from her chair and hugged her sister. "And this is the famous Bloom I've been hearing about from Daphne." Thorne said, giving Bloom a welcoming smile.

"And another thing is that Daphne _didn't _tell me you two had another child?"

"Oh, she probably wanted to surprise you," he chuckled.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Bloom asked. Daphne looked at her husband, who nodded back in return. Daphne and Thoren had joined them. Bloom couldn't take her eyes of the young child. The child had a combination look from both of his parents, blond hair from his mother and coral blue eyes from his father.

"His name is Aiden," Daphne said.

Bloom looked at her sister. "He's such a cute little boy," and turing her attention back to Thoren, "I'm very glad to meet you, Thorne. Daphne told me all about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, and I could say the same about you."

"How old is he?" Bloom asked curiously.

"He's four, but he'll be turing five this year," Daphne smiled warmly at her sister.

"So you two are out for an early date, I suppose?" Daphne asked, looking at Valtor and Bloom—who well...couldn't tear their eyes off of each other.

"I told her of this place. She never heard of it before so I wanted to take to somewhere different." Valtor explained.

Wait! She wanted to show her sister something that Valtor had showed her last night—a picture of their family. Bloom pulled out a small picture from her coat. "Daphne, Valtor showed me something..."

"What did he sho—" Daphne saw a small photo in Bloom's hand.

"See it."

Daphne took the small sized photo from Bloom's hand and when she saw it...she gasped. She looked at her sister and at Valtor, "where did you get this from?"

It's been years since she last saw her parents (referring to photos and seeing them again). It brought back her memories of them. She could feel tears well-up in your eyes. "Is everything, okay, Daphne?" Thoren asked a bit worriedly.

"Ya, it's a picture of my parents." She handed the photo to her husband.

"I'm assuming you were the baby, Bloom?" He asked. Bloom nodded.

Daphne looked at Bloom giving her a pitiful look, "...how do you feel Bloom?"

"Um...okay," Bloom was unsure how she felt about it, or feels about not really knowing her parents. Daphne placed a hand on her sister's shoulder reassuring her that everything is going to be okay and that she's not alone.

"Thanks."

"I have something to tell you, Bloom. It may help you in finding our parents." Daphne said. Bloom looked at her sister in oddity.

_What? Something could help me to find our parents? I must be dreaming. I would do anything to find them no matter how dangerous it is!_

"Listen to me, father had kept a mystical book called "The Book of Fate" it contains our family history—"

"—so if our parents _are_ alive.."

"...the book will tell you."

"But wait, why haven't you told me about it?" Bloom asked a bit confused for why her sister didn't tell her yesterday.

"Because at first, I assumed that you didn't know, and when Valtor told me that you're trying to look for them and he told me that he's going to help you."

"Point taken," Bloom smiled at Valtor.

"The book is hidden high above the mountain on a bird called 'roc' there you'll find the secret library."

Daphne could see the wide, smile on her face. Clearly, she was happy about it and happy to know that there is a chance to find their parents, and for the first time, Bloom would be able to actually meet them. Daphne felt pride within her for her little sister.

"Thank-you, Daphne." Bloom hugged her sister. Thoren saw the sisterly love bond that they have; it was unbreakable and inseparable. Thoren saw many siblings in his life that usually fights and don't get along very well...but Daphne and Bloom were opposites. You probably wouldn't really see them arguing.

The young child looked across at the red-headed woman who was sitting next to his mother said, "...you're mommy's sister, right? Mommy told me!"

Bloom gave a wide smile and replied, " yes I am, little Aiden."

"So...I can call you Aunty Bloom, right?"

"Of course," Bloom smiled at her little nephew as the four adults enjoyed their morning.

* * *

><p><em>Last night's date hasn't been so terrible. <em>Sky thought to himself. But then again, Icy gave him some kind of powerful potion that even Valtor can't brake to get back Bloom. He looked at the small potion that she had handed him last night. For the first time in his entire life, he was grateful to a witch that would bring his girlfriend back to him.

Maybe he should get back to her once again, and this time she coming out clean and different. But then he had to see Bloom with Valtor last night. He came to visit her, and well...she had left with him and trailed after them. Bloom had never came over to him (when they were dating) in the middle of the night like that. He had to see for himself for what they were doing. He made sure that they wouldn't see him or catch him for that matter.

After he had dropped Diaspro off, he slowly drove off after them. He knew were they were going. She was going to his apartment and something in back of his mind told him that she wanted to spend _even_ more time with him.

As he watched him park the bike to the side, Sky slowly lifted his helmet off making sure that they wouldn't be able to see him watching _them. _He felt a bit jealous of him that he was dating Bloom and not him, and that boiled his heart completely.

What in the hell made him brake-up with her?

But now, if he really wanted to be honest with himself, he knew deep within his very soul that Bloom wouldn't come back to him not ever for she's in love with someone else. And if _he_ was making her happy like that, maybe he should be happy for her. Be happy for her that she found love once again. But then again...Icy offered him a great, plan to get Bloom back...

_"Sky..." a familiar voice called out from behind, but the voice didn't belong to Diaspro's nor the Winx, then who was it? He turned and gasped. It was...it was...Icy. She was here. Standing and watching them out of disgust. Something told him as much he hated Bloom being with him she also hated him being with Bloom._

_"Icy?" Sky said, his blue eyes widen (not in fear though as most of the time), he was actually surprised that she was here. Why was she here, anyways?_

_"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, noticing Icy's disgusted look on the face. Probably, she hated that Valtor was dating Bloom as he hated Bloom dating Valtor. Maybe, they were on the same page here._

_"How much do you hate the guy that stole your girlfriend from you?" She simply asked, her tone sounding a bit icy and edgy._

_"What?" Sky asked a bit stunned. He was actually stunned about her asking that type of question._

_"Look, Sky, I still see it in you, even if you're my enemy here...you're still in love with her aren't you?"_

_He looked at her; he wanted to deny the fact that he was still in love with her, but he couldn't hide that. "I'm still in love with her."_

_"You know, I could help you to get her back to you," she smiled rather playfully and added, "and I'll have him and we'll both be happy. End of story."_

_"So...you're willing to help me?" Sky asked in disbelief, still stunned that a witch would actually get him the girl of his dreams back to him and helping him succeed in that. He would do anything at that point to get Bloom back._

_"For the first time, yes, and you better not tell anyone of this or I'll kill you and your precious girlfriend!" Her tone sounded dead serious. Sky looked at her; he saw her grabbing something from her dark cloak. It was a small bottle._

_"What this?" Sky asked, as Icy handed Sky the bottle to Sky. "It's a potion; a powerful potion that Valtor can't even brake himself."_

_"Are you sure?" Sky asked, a bit worried that the plan would backfire._

_"Positive. But there will be some side-effects if she did drink the potion."_

_"What kind of side-effects?"_

_"The most common one is feeling hot, and the second side-effect would probably be that she would faint, and then after that she would be in love with you."_

_Sky looked at the potion in his hands and Icy had told him: "you should put in her drink without her noticing a thing, and the spell would take effect in less than a few minutes."_

Sky looked at the bottle that Icy handed him last night. Whenever he sees Bloom again, he would make sure that he would add the potion in her drink. The bottle was his only _hope _left. His only _chance _he had left and he was willing to take that risk (matter) in his own hands now. He would make sure that Bloom would end up in his arms once again, where she truly belonged. Being safe with him for all eternity.

* * *

><p>On Domino...<p>

The temperature was rather harsh and immensely cold. The winds were extremely in harsh condition and deadly cold, along with continuous snowflakes that kept on dropping from the dark gray clouds.

"Jeez, it's freak'in cold out here!" Bloom exclaimed as she tried to warm herself with the enteral heat of the Dragon's Flame energy. She was wearing a suit that would prevent her from getting frozen in this extreme condition out here (the blue suit from, _The Secret of the Lost Kingdom_).

"And we can't really see anything out here!" Valtor said loudly, because the winds were so powerful that they both could barely hear their own voices.

"So...do you have any idea where the secret library would be?" Bloom asked Valtor who probably might know where it is.

"It shouldn't be too far from the palace, _unless_..."

"Unless what?" Bloom asked.

"Unless _it _had moved away, elsewhere."

"_It _moved elsewhere?" Bloom questioned a bit confused by what Valtor had just told her. Valtor sighed and explained to her that this roc bird was a living creature and can fly to different places on Domino.

"Hopefully, it did not leave its place."

Bloom was thinking the same thing, as they walked further and further, soon they saw a frozen palace that was up head. Although, Bloom didn't have a clue what it was since it's completely frozen in ice, but Valtor knew what it was. It was the Dominion palace—that was completely frozen in ice.

"What is it?" Bloom asked Valtor, who took a notice of his reaction. He knew something, and she was determined to make him tell her. Valtor looked at Bloom, a sorrowful look fluttered across his face.

"It's...it's...the palace," he simply replied. She looked back at the frozen palace; she felt something in her heart—pain—even though she never lived her before...it just broke her heart at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry, it must hurt you seeing that," a voice had spoken out to her. She looked at Valtor, at least he was making things right again by helping her out.

"After we find my parents, everything will be back to normal." She reassured him.

"Do you want to make a quick detour of the palace?" He asked, almost insisting her to show her the palace.

"But it's frozen."

"We can melt the ice with our Dragon Flame energy." A smile crept on Bloom's face as he took a notice of that.

"Come on, then, we don't have all day you know." Valtor and Bloom made their way to the frozen palace. They looked at each other as if reading each other's mind and nodded. Soon they used their Dragon Flame's energy to melt down the ice.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Bloom? I haven't seen her since the morning." Stella asked Flora who as well hadn't seen Bloom all day either. The Winx were in Magix chilling out, since today was Saturday.<p>

"No, but I wonder what she's up to." Flora stated. Stella looked at Flora; she didn't even know where is Bloom assuming she hadn't seen her all day as well.

"She usually tells us where she's going," the music fairy had sat by Flora and Stella who was thinking the same thing. Where was Bloom?

"If she disappears like that, she might be with Valtor?" The princess of Andros had stated. She'd always noticed that whenever Bloom disappears...she might be with Valtor (who might be an enemy and threat to her). They didn't want her to date Valtor anymore. He might not be good news after all. But the one thing is...how can they tell _her_ who he is, truly.

"That would be very reasonable of her not to tell us," Tecna said, who had the same thought as Aisha.

"But...she should stop hanging out with him, though, he could be bad news." The blond hair princess of Solaria had began.

"But what if he isn't," Flora stated a bit defensively. "Did you not hear what Miss. Faragonda had said, that he's evil?" Stella retorted back.

"Really, don't be negative about that, Stella." Flora said, calmly as she can. "But...all the time she spends with Valtor, he never done anything wrong to her." Musa added, who was taking Flora's side on that.

"That's ture," Tecna replied.

"Well, I said: 'he could be or could possibly' be bad news." Stella quoted to them. "Didn't say, that he's pure evil an all—that's a completely different story then."

"Hey girls," a voice had called out to them, and waving to the Winx girls.

"Want to come and join us?" Flora asked taking a notice that Diaspro wanted to join them. The rest of Winx girls (excluding Bloom of course) gave Diaspro a warm welcoming smile—after last night—she wasn't too bad to know. They actually enjoyed her company.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow!" Bloom breathed out, almost exhausted after using her powers for a very long time. Melting an entire palace wasn't an easy thing to do. "Are you okay, Bloom?" Valtor had asked, noticing that she was taking deep breaths in and out.<p>

"Ya, I'm fine, just a little drained that's all."

Bloom looked around, the palace was completely a wreak. Somehow she still (or could feel) the chaos the had happened seventeen years ago. "It's completely a wreak!" sounding sad, that this place, or the entire planet used to be one of the most beautiful planets in the entire Magic Dimension, which is now in complete ruins and destroyed by the fury Ancestral Witches.

"Don't worry Bloom, everything will go back to the way it was from before, maybe even better." He placed a hand on her shoulders letting her know that everything's going to be alright.

"I'll show around since I kind of know the place, and I want to show you something important."

Valtor lead the way to the royal treasure room, where he wanted to show something important which was a part of her destiny. As Bloom was walking around, she felt as if she had recognize the place when it wasn't in ruins. She felt like...she had odd feeling about it. As she touched the palace's cold walls, something had happened. She had envisioned something.

_"What an adorable baby!" A woman had told the queen as she was showing her second baby daughter to the people of her kingdom. King Oritel was besides his wife, Queen Marion, looking down at his newborn daughter. She was indeed beautiful like her mother and sister._

_"She's beautiful!" Another had said. The smiles of the king and queen had widen at the thoughtful comments that they were saying about their little princess who was sleeping the entire time. "She will be a great ruler one day, just like her parents!"_

Bloom felt tears were rolling down her cheeks. How was it possible that she had a glimpse of it? How? She couldn't understand, but she was glad she had that glimpse even though she doesn't understand how it happened.

She kept on walking down the halls of the palace. Suddenly, Valtor stopped at the big doors, with golden handles. "Uh, Valtor, why did we stop?" she asked curiously.

"It's the place, that I'm about to show you," he said, opening the big wide doors. Once Bloom looked inside...she gasped. Her eyes were widen at what she was seeing. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was so much gold, jewels, diamonds, swords...ect. They were all simmering brightly. This was the one place that the witches hadn't destroyed. It was the only room in the palace that was probably untouched.

"This is all yours and your sister's."

"Wow!" Bloom said breathlessly. She looked at Valtor again, "I only wonder why Daphne hadn't told me about it?"

"I don't know, really," Valtor responded back. She walked into the room; she wished she could take a picture and send it to her friends. Stella would probably have a huge shock on her face or she might possibly faint. Wait, she had her phone. Why not take one?

She was walking around just admiring the beautiful room. She couldn't help but be...somewhat...happy. "Bloom? Come take a look at this." Valtor called out to her.

She turned back to him and asked, "take a look at what?" as she walked over to Valtor. She saw a beautiful sliver-gold crown in a glass case, which was well protected.

"It's a beautiful crown."

"It's _your _crown."

"What? But isn't it suppose to be Daphne's?" She asked, since she's older than her and well...lived her life as a princess.

"No. This crown was design or created on the day you were born. And as well, it has your destiny." He explained to her.

"Destiny? What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows at him in confusion.

"Take the crown and listen to it."

"But-" she protested. She wanted to ask him how did he know about all this. Was he always watching her family? She slowly opened the glass class that contained the beautiful crown inside (remember the crown from season 1 when Bloom went or try to find the flame on Domino).

She held the beautiful delicate crown in her hands. Suddenly, it had spoken to her.

_"Bloom, your destiny has always been the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame the power that keeps that Magical Dimension safe from the forces of evil. The three ancient witches, the first known evil in the dimension wanted to steal the power of flame, but failed. However, they did succeed in destroying Domino. Your sister Daphne had saved you from the clutches from the Ancestral Witches...but in order to do so...she'd sacrificed her life to save you. The King and Queen of Domino had thought that both their daughters had been killed and chose to exile and grief. Today, they still pine for their beloved girls."_

Bloom was in tears. Her mother and father; they were gone. "Mother, father..." she sobbed as she fell to her knees. She was deeply upset by what she had heard. But she knew one thing which is: they were still alive out there but _somewhere?_

"Bloom," Valtor said, bending down to the brokenhearted Bloom, who was sobbing her tears out till she had no more tears.

"Everything's going to be okay. You have to trust me—that's why I showed you that in the first place. You have to be strong, my sweet Bloom." He hugged her to comfort her grief.

Bloom had stopped crying and looked at Valtor; who had seen the pain in her eyes. It angered him seeing that she was heartbroken. "I know that they're alive. I could sense it," she said, rather determinedly.

"I know, come on, we still have to go to the library."

He helped her get off her feet, and she slowly composed herself. She placed the crown back in the glass case. "Now, come on."

* * *

><p>Diaspro and the Winx girls were laughing about the joke that Musa told to them what Riven had said a few days ago to her.<p>

"Seriously, that Riven is something..." Stella said, still giggling.

"How can you put up with his jokes?" Tecna asked.

"As long as he's being mature and not making any rude comments about anyone that I know of-I'm fine actually," the blue haired fairy explained to her friends.

"True, usually Riven can act immature and rude. I'm just surprised that he didn't make any rude jokes this time." Stella replied.

Diaspro had still felt a bit guilty for what she'd done to Bloom. It was completely her fault that she didn't know which one of them was the true heir to Eracklyon's throne. Maybe she should tell Flora first, since, well, she knows her more than the rest of the group.

"It seems that something is bothering you, Diaspro?" Flora whispered to her; her greens filled with concerned about her.

"I want to talk about something to you, alone, though," she whispered back. That made Flora even more concerned that Diaspro wanted to talk to her alone. "Uh, sure, of course Diaspro."

Maybe this was the only way she can relive this from her mind and chest. She felt like she'd been carrying a deep dark dirty secret and wanted to talk to someone about, in that case, she wanted to talk to Flora. "Thanks," she whispered back.

"No problem. I just hope that everything's okay."

"So...who wants to go shopping!" Stella exclaimed since she's feeling rather board. "How about Flora and Diaspro come with me, you got taste that I want from you," she grinned to her two friends, who sighed a bit in annoyance since they wanted to talk to each other about something important.

"Good luck shopping with Stella," Aisha gave a look—of you'll totally enjoy it with Stella while shopping. "Thanks," she kind of faked a smile. Something told her that Stella loves to shop for who knows how long.

* * *

><p>Valtor and Bloom had made it to the bird 'roc', it wasn't too far from the palace. The bird was sleeping on the high top of the mountain. Bloom's eyes widen when she saw the 'roc' bird. It was huge.<p>

"It's one of the rarest creatures in the Magic Dimension. I'm surprised that it's surviving in such harsh conditions." Valtor said shocked about it. Some rare creatures couldn't survive in an extreme harsh weather condition like this. Most of them would die.

"Hum...we could just teleport up there rather than climbing, right?" Bloom said.

"Okay then, noi teletrasportarsi in biblioteca!" He said, both him and Bloom teleported to the library. Once they got there, Bloom's eyes widen...there was the hidden library. Literally, who would think to hide the library there? It was smart. No one would ever think of it.

They had entered the library. It was huge inside. Piles of books everywhere (stacked on every shelf that there was). But Bloom's caught her attention when she saw a big (heavy) book in the middle of the room. Was that the Book of Fate—since it's put out in the center of the room? Probably. Maybe she should take a closer look at it.

Bloom walked towards to the center the book; Valtor who was right behind her. "The answers must be inside," Bloom muttered to herself, but Valtor heard her.

"Maybe you should open it."

Bloom looked at the ancient book in front of her. She had a good feeling about it. She slowly opened the book on the very first page...but then, she noticed she couldn't read the strange written language. All her hopes and dreams had shattered to the ground. This wasn't she expected. How can she figure it out now? "I...I can't read it," she said, sounding defeated. All her hopes and dreams were now gone...

"Bloom, wait, something is forming in mid-air."

"What?" She gasped in shock.

"Do not fear." A voice had said, the golden sparkles had formed into a spirit of an elderly man. "I'm lord Bartelby the official keeper of this book, and I've been waiting for you for many years, young princess."

"What? You've been waiting for me?"

"Of course, I'm so glad to see that you are well."

Maybe this was her chance to ask him about her parents. The most important question that she had in her mind: are my parents alive? Hope once again filled her blue eyes. "Are my parents alive?"

"Of course the book," he waved in front of the page. The page had changed into her parents wedding day. Her blues eyes widen when she saw that. They had so much strength in their eyes. "Your parents were the last rulers of Domino." Lord Bartelby explained to Bloom. If the Winx were with her; Stella would probably comment on her mother's wedding dress or some sort.

"Is there more?" She asked. Lord Bartelby flipped the page and on this page it showed a picture of her parents and baby Daphne. It filled her heart with love. Then, he flipped the page to another and it showed a picture of Daphne holding her when she was a baby. She saw the wide smile on her older sister's face. She was truly happy to have a sibling for a first time.

"Lord Bartelby does it explained what happened to my parents after the battle with the Ancestral Witches?" She asked. Valtor was behind Bloom looking Lord Bartelby for an explanation. He showed her the next page—The Company of Light's final battle against the three Ancestral Witches. Soon, it showed her that her parents had disappeared beyond the dark portal of Obsidian and the book couldn't tell what had exactly happened to them beyond the dark doors. But if the book couldn't say what happened to them after they'd entered Obsidian...Does it mean that they're dead?

"Are they...dead?" She asked, frowning at the thought of her parents might be actually dead, when she made it this far.

"I wouldn't say they are, but they're just lost, princess. I'm afraid I know nothing more."

"I can't believe the book is a dead end?"

"Hum...Bloom instead of asking that, why don't you ask what about your fate since, basically it tells about the fate about every member of the Domino royal family, your fate of finding your parents might be in there."

Bloom beamed at Valtor. "Hum...it's very interesting..." as he was watching the book being told into a prophecy that could save a king of the lost kingdom.

"To the crossroads of the endless path, demons of stone leads to the abyss of the caged people. A king without a crown would save the ruler of the lost kingdom and the six of the fellowships that defends the light will shine with dazzling strength in the evil darkness. And what was lost will finally be found once again."

_What? A king without a crown would save the ruler of the lost kingdom? _Bloom thought about it for a moment, but then it triggered her of course. _Sky. _He's the only one who could probably help her...but...then again maybe he wouldn't help her since she was dating Valtor instead.

"Thank you."

"I'll be back when more pages are added to the book. It's an honor meeting you princess, Bloom," he said, as he was fading back into the book, and the book had closed.

"So..." she turned to Valtor—he probably wouldn't like the idea of Sky helping her, but he was only one who could actually help her with this mission. Valtor already had read her mind. "I know, Bloom. I know."

* * *

><p>"So what's going on Diaspro? The looks on your face says it all." Flora said, quietly without so Stella won't hear their conversation.<p>

Diaspro wondered who would Flora react to what she'd done with Bloom and Sky. Would she forgive her? Possibly that she would forgive her but the others would probably not forgive her so easily. She made a mistake and had regretted doing. She wanted to start off with a clean slate. Everyone deserves second chances, right?

"Okay, here's what actually happened..." Diaspro started off her tale.

_Diaspro was on Eracklyon, in the palace on the day of Millennium party on Eracklyon. She was so upset that Sky was bringing his girlfriend Bloom; he then would announce who he would be marrying as well. Though, his parents had never liked the girl; they'd always liked her since she was a perfect princess and was much better than Bloom. Despite, Bloom being out of royal-blood; she was never raised as a true princess. She doesn't even know how to rule or anything that is related in royal society. She has no people nor a kingdom to rule after it had fallen seventeen years ago._

_"Ugh...why did Sky had to bring her with him!" She hissed angrily, at the thought of bring Bloom here to Eracklyon. The maid had watched Diaspro going through a bad trauma episode once again._

_Hum...maybe I should make a potion that he would brake-up with her. Diaspro thought to herself wickedly. A wide evil smile spread across her face. She liked that idea. It was so perfect...so flawless and nothing could ruin it. But it'll take a twenty-four hours to take effect of the potion that would break them up._

_She looked at the potion, she had drop only a few amounts of drops in the drink, and the effect will start. "Sky, you will be mine..." she laughed wickedly. This plan was too perfect to fail. There was no way it is going to backfire on her._

"So let me get this straight, you used a love potion to let Sky break-up with Bloom?" Flora asked, a bit surprised since she didn't believe that Diaspro had really done that. She thought she could've changed. She thought that Sky had broke-up with Bloom because he realized that he wasn't in love with Bloom anymore...but then again...Sky couldn't remember why he'd broke-up with Bloom?

"Look, I made a mistake...a _terrible_ mistake and now I'm regretting it. And I'm sorry."

Flora looked at Diaspro with a soft look, "um...did you tell Bloom about it?" since that she was the one to tear them apart.

"I did, but I didn't meant too; I was just jealous and blinded to what I was seeing."

"I see, but does Sky knows?"

"If he knows then he would blame me and hate me forever which I won't blame him of course. But he was my childhood friend and I dreamed about marrying him one day, but then Bloom came into the picture. At first, I was mad that she had taken him from me...then there was a whole incident about Brandon and Sky who switched their identities.

Bloom probably had assumed that Sky was Brandon and didn't know any better... Though I don't blame Bloom in the end anymore, clearly, it was Sky's choice that he choose her." Tears were rolling down her face about the things she regretted doing in the past.

"Look, Diaspro," Flora started rather calmly, "I know what you did was wrong, but I do forgive you since you'd realized what you did was wrong." Flora gave Diaspro a reassuring smile, "...and at least Bloom knows now."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Stella who came to them squealing about the two dresses that she had in her hand. She was holding a halter orange dress in one hand and the other was a beautiful strapless purple dress. "Which one?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Valtor and Bloom were back in Magix heading back to Red-Fountain; she had the Book of Fate with her. Maybe she could find out more information about her parents.<p>

"But...first, I should talk to Sky about this. I know you don't like it, but it's the only chance we have to find my parents." Bloom explained to him who was some sort agreeing to this.

"But what about your friends, aren't you going to tell them about it?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm going to tell them," she giggled, though she a slight feeling in the back of her mind of how they're going to react when she had Valtor went to Domino and discovered a way to free her parents, people and her realm. Would they freak out and yell at her? That was a possibility.

"So when will I see you again?" Bloom asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my love," Valtor kissed Bloom passionately on the lips and she responded back by kissing him even harder.

Bloom pulled herself away from him and looked him—her blue eyes filled with passion for him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured him and watched him disappear. Bloom only hoped that he would answer her call. Bloom called Sky-who immediately picked and answered.

"Hello, Sky," Bloom greeted on the phone—feeling butterflies in her stomach when she heard his voice once again.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ya, I just want to talk to you about something. Hopefully you won't mind that I'm coming to visit you?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, Bloom. We're still friends, you know you can talk to me about anything." He assured her.

"I'll see you in two minutes then, bye," she hung up.

Sky had a dark looked on his face as he looked at the potion that Icy had given him last night. He couldn't help but use it on her when she comes and visits him. Bloom was the only woman that drove him insane (not counting Diaspro and her stunts, but fallen in love with).

Suddenly, Sky heard a knock on his door. It was Bloom. He quickly added a few drops into the glass of water. "Coming!" He called out to Bloom. This plan was going to work. He was going to have Bloom to himself. Only to himself.

Once he opened the door, he felt like his heart had stopped for a minute and looked at Bloom. She was beautiful dressed. She was wearing light blue halter mini top, and dark tight ripped jeans with heals, and make up that matched her looks. Her hair was done in soft curls that reached below her waist.

"Hey Bloom," he scratched at the back of his hair, feeling a bit nervous since it's been a while since he saw her.

"Hey Sky," she smiled at him in a friendly way, "can I come in?"

"Of course you can," he said quickly and added, "you look beautiful today." Causing his cheeks to turn red and Bloom to blush.

"Can I ask you why you wanted to talk to me that was so important?" Sky asked, sitting on the sofa in front of Bloom.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me to find my parents?"

Sky looked at her and wondered why would she ask such a question. He would defiantly help her; after all, they are friends.

"That's such a silly question Bloom? Of course I'll help you and promised you that I would help you find them." He tossed her a flirtatious smile, which Bloom took a notice of. He saw that Bloom wanted something...but his thoughts were interrupted...

"Do you have water?" Bloom asked, since she was feeling a bit thirsty.

"Sure."

Sky got up from the sofa and got the glass of water (which contains the drops from the potion). He remembered Icy's words _It's a potion; a powerful potion that Valtor can't even brake himself. _A smirk was placed on his face. He was going to win Bloom back and was happy of the idea.

He came back, and gave Bloom the glass of water. He watched Bloom as she was taking sips of water from the glass cup. He only wonder how long will it take to affect her. As she was taking her last sip of water; she placed the cup on the table in front of her and thanked Sky for offering her water.

"No problem."

Bloom began to explain to him what she and Valtor were doing earlier today. He was helping her to find her parents and how he showed around the palace and what there was. Bloom lead to the part that she was telling Sky all about the Book of Fate. He was happy for her on the outside, but wasn't on the inside. He envied Valtor for what he was doing with Bloom. But soon Bloom will be all his and no one would ever _dare_ to separate her from him and if they did...Sky would kill them (literally).

"So a crown-less king would save another ruler of the lost kingdom?" Sky asked, and Bloom nodded.

"Sky...I...I...don't feel so good..." Bloom moaned in pain. He remembered that Icy told him that their might be some side effects to the potion that would effect Bloom in a way. One of the side of effects would be being _too _hot, and the other would be that she possibly might faint.

He rushed to Bloom and bent down to her. He placed a hand on her bare shoulders. Jeez, she's boiling hot. "It's so hot in here..." she was taking painful breaths in and out. "Sky..." she moaned in pain. "Don't worry, Bloom."

Was it because of the water that she drank? No, why would Sky do that to her? He wouldn't. Bloom got from the sofa, and headed towards the balcony where she can get cool air to cool her down. She'd never felt this hot before (excluding, being on full dragon fire mode that's a different story).

Once she made it to the balcony outside, she felt a bit relived (a bit cool). Sky was behind her making sure that she is okay. "Are you okay, Bloom?"

Bloom turned to him uneasily, "ya, I just don't know what happened to me..." she had collapsed since the potion had given it's effect. Sky catched her in his arms and held her. She looked so beautiful in his arms. A smile was on his face, as he carried Bloom inside to his room so that she can rest. He couldn't wait until she wakes up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

1) This one of my longest ever-written chapters it is about 9,000+. We're almost to the climax of the wonderful story. **Chapter 10** would be the huge part of the story. I might start thinking about making a sequel to this story, but that won't happen till a long while from now.

2) First of all, Sky's starting be evil who knew about that. Thinking that a simple potion would make Bloom fall in love with him again (this time forcefully). Would she fall in love with him when she wakes up or not?

3) How dare Icy do such a thing by manipulating Sky by giving Bloom a potion to fall in love with him so that Icy can have Valtor all to herself? Wasn't she going to tell Bloom the truth? Maybe a potion was a better plan, assuming that Valtor wouldn't know.

4) Bloom would still continue on the quest of finding her parents, but the one thing is: would she be with Valtor or with Sky?

5) Even the witches of Cloud Tower is taking a notice that the professor is dating an Alfea redheaded fairy. Would they get down to the bottom of this (applying to Lucy and Mirta).

6) Diaspro had only told Flora about what really happened, and how she'd made Sky brake-up with Bloom.

7) Would Valtor ever figure out that Sky gave Bloom a potion that Bloom would love him once again? And who he figure out that Icy was also a part of it?

8) Will Bloom ever figure out who had done this to her...if...somehow Valtor could brake it? Will Diaspro and the Winx get to the bottom of this as well?

9) In the prophecy that stating that Daphne had sacrificed herself to save her sister, isn't true, because no one knew what exactly happened since she disappeared after the battle assuming that she did die in the battle.

_Jeez! I'm so on a roll on this story. I already know how this story is going to end, and I WILL NOT TELL YOU! _


End file.
